Selon la Rumeur
by KlarolineMichaelson
Summary: Cinq ans après son départ de MF, Caroline est de retour pour assister au mariage d'Elena et d'Elijah. Klaus est aussi de retour ainsi que le reste de la famille. Réussira-t-il cette fois à conquérir le coeur de Caroline ? Comment se passera le mariage ? A vous de le découvrir. TRAD de "Rumor Has It" de WhisperOfDream - #KLAROLINE #KENNETT #ELEJAH #STEBEKAH - CHAPITRE 8 EN LIGNE !
1. Chapter 1

**TRADUCTION de Rumor Has It**

**de WhisperOfDreams**

Par Klaroline Michaelson

* * *

**Résumé**

Caroline a quitté Mystic Falls il y a cinq ans et maintenant, elle est de retour en ville pour assister au mariage de sa meilleure amie, Elena, avec son petit ami depuis trois ans, Elijah Mikaelson. Klaus est de retour en ville, aussi. Réussira-t-il à courtiser le cœur de Caroline, cette fois ? Est-ce que le mariage sera une réussite ou une catastrophe ? Qu'en est-il des vacances que Elena et Elijah ont prévu pour ses frères et sœurs et ses amis ? Découvrez-le. - Mettre quelque part autour de 5 ans après 4x09 eu lieu. #Klaroline, Elejah, Kennett et Stebekah.

* * *

**Prologue**

Il avait été de 5 ans depuis cette nuit tragique où tout s'est mal passé en quelque sorte, depuis qu'elle a pris la décision de quitter Mystic Falls. Cette nuit-là fut la dernière goutte d'eau qui a fait réailser à Caroline Forbes qu'il était probablement temps de changer certaines choses dans sa vie.

Cette nuit-Klaus avait massacré ses hybrides et tué la mère de Tyler. Cette nuit-là Caroline avait brisé le coeur de Stefan en lui disant la dure vérité à propos d'Elena et Damon. Mais il était son ami et elle sentit qu'il méritait de savoir, que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Cette nuit-là Caroline avait également appris que Tyler la trompait avec Hayley, la louve. Et, inutile de le dire, elle a mit fin à la relation immédiatement.

Quand Caroline s'était couché cette terrible nuit de Décembre, elle avait décidé qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour elle, et pour atteindre cet objectif, elle avait besoin de quitter Mystic Falls. Étonnamment, sa mère et ses amis étaient très favorables à sa décision.

Quelques jours plus tard, Caroline avait dit au revoir à ses amis, une chose difficile, mais le plus difficile avait été de dire au revoir à sa mère.

Apparemment, le destin avait voulu qu'elle dise au revoir à _tout le monde _, car elle a accidentellement croisé Klaus, juste avant de quitter la ville. L'Alpha lui avait demandé de l'accompagner, affirmant qu'il voulait lui montrer le monde. Il avait énuméré les nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles ce serait une bonne idée, mais elle a pris le temps de lui expliquer qu'elle avait besoin de faire cela tout seule. Elle avait été surprise, parce que Klaus avait semblé très compréhensif et il avait respecté sa décision, mais il a rapidement ajouté : «_J'attendrais pour toi, Love ... aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra_." Apparemment c'est le genre d'homme qui ne renonçait pas - jamais, pensa Caroline. Mais si devait être honnête avec elle-même, il fallait avouer qu'elle aimait secrètement son obstination, même si, elle ne croyait pas vraiment qu'il serait vraiment prêt à l'attendre. Elle ne pouvait pas être si important pour lui. Elle n'était qu'un bébé vampire, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Klaus, l'Hybride Originel, serait tellement épris d'elle. Franchement, et après y avoir réfléchi, non, elle ne croyait pas qu'il attendrait pour elle et elle ne lui en voulait, mais était-elle était honnête avec elle-même? Elle n'était même pas sûr à ce point.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Caroline marchait dans les rues de New York. Elle vivait ici depuis un peu plus de cinq ans et connaissait la ville comme le dos de sa main. Après un long moment, elle a finalement optenue une journée de congé de son travail, elle avait saisi l'occasion pour profiter de faire l'une de ses activités favorites - le shopping. Son téléphone sonna et elle chercha à tâton dans ses sacs essayant de le trouver. Quand elle l'a finalement trouvé, elle vit le numéro de sa patronne s'afficher.

"**Argh ... c'est tout simplement génial, qu'est-ce que la diablesse veut encore ?**" Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Caroline n'aimait pas l'idée de manipuler les gens, c'est pourquoi elle a dû trouver un emploi, pour l'aider à payer le loyer de son appartement. Elle a été embauchée comme assistante pour une organisatrice d'événements et elle aimait son travail tout en y excellant. Mais son patron était une pétasse au cœur froid qui n'aimait pas Caroline. Mais, le salaire était bon et Caroline avait besoin d'argent, donc elle avait dû s'incliner et être gentil avec le diable même. Caroline soupira et répondit au téléphone rapidement.

**"Bonjour, Jules."** salua-t-elle sa patronne, avec un faux ton heureux dans sa voix.

**"Bonjour, Caroline. Nous devons parler de votre travail."** Dès que sa patronne avait abordé la question, Caroline se doutait que cette conversation ne lui apporterai rien de bon pour elle.

**"Qu'en est-il mon travail?"** demanda Caroline, avec soin.

**"Eh bien, je suis désolée de vous informer que j'ai engagé un nouvel assistant, je ne vais pas avoir besoin de vos services plus longtemps" **Expliqua Jules, nonchalamment avec son habituel ton froid, à une Caroline bouche-bée.

**"Oh ... Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse dire qui pourrait vous faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?" **Tenta Caroline, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

**"Non" **dit fermement Jules

**"Oh, d'accord. Je viendrais ramasser mes affaires au bureau demain matin."** Répondit Caroline d'un ton froid égal au sien, avant d'appuyer sur la touche de fin d'appel. Il était inutile de faire semblant d'aimer cette femme maintenant.

Elle respira profondément et s'assit sur un banc à proximité. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire maintenant ? Elle va devoir trouver un autre emploi, mais elle savait déjà que dans cette économie et en particulier à New York, il serait difficile d'en trouver un autre, comme si c'était la première fois.

Après quelques minutes, Caroline décida de retourner à son appartement, elle n'était plus d'humeur pour continuer ses achats. Juste au moment où elle se leva, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle le prit et elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un appel visio d' Elena, et un énorme sourire apparu instantanément sur son visage. Elle n'avait que peu de temps pour tous ses amis et c'était toujours agréable d'entendre l'un d'eux.

**"Elena! Salut!" **Lança Caroline, heureuse

**"Salut, Care ! J'ai une grande nouvelle !"** s'exclama joyeusement Elena

**"Vraiment ? Dis-moi !" **A répondu Caroline

**"Je vais me marier ! Elijah m'a fait sa demande et j'ai dit oui!"** Hurla Elena, avec enthousiasme

Elena et Elijah était ensemble depuis environ trois ans maintenant. Dans un premier temps, Caroline avait été un peu choqué lorsqu'Elena lui avait avoué son histoire avec Elijah, surtout après tout les drames avec Damon et Stefan, mais elle avait rapidement accepté le choix de son amie. Elena et Elijah étaient venus lui rendre visite l'an dernier et elle pouvait facilement affirmer qu'ils étaient très amoureux. Ils semblaient très heureux ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Caroline, le bonheur de son amie.

**"Quoi ? Vraiment ? C'est tellement incroyable, Elena ! Félicitations !"** Rayonnait Caroline, vraiment heureuse pour son amie. **«Mais, attends ... êtes-vous sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?" **demanda-t-elle, juste pour être sûre.

**"Oui, Care, j'en suis sûre !" **Répondit Elena, sans l'ombre d'un doute dans la voix.

**"Ok, ok, je ne fais que vérifier!" **Sourit Caroline. **"Alors avez-vous déjà fixé la date?"**

**"Eh bien, nous avons pensé nous marier au printemps, alors nous avons décidé que le mois de mai, ce serait parfait."** Expliqua Elena

**"Mais c'est dans deux mois !"** Marmonna Caroline.

**"Ouais, je sais que c'est bientôt ... mais je suis sûre que nous y parviendrons à tout mettre en place en temps et heure. Eh puis, je suis sûre que ce serait beaucoup plus facile si tu pouvais être là pour nous aider. Tu as des qualifications incroyable pour tout ce qui est planification des événements et toutes ces choses" **Dit Elena avant d'ajouter.** "Mais je suppose que tu ne pourras pas venir à cause de ton travail, hein?" **Elle soupira tristement.

**"En fait ... je peux."** Sourit Caroline

**"Quoi ? Comment ?"** Demanda Elena, confuse

**"Eh bien ... disons simplement que diablesse m'a virée il y a quelques minutes, avant que tu m'appelles. J'ai donc plus de temps maintenant."** Expliqua Caroline à son amie.

**"C'est génial! Eh bien ... hum ... tu sais, pas que tu aies perdu ton travail, mais que tu puisse venir ici maintenant, n'est-ce pas Care ? Tu viendras ?"** Demanda Elena avec un ton d'espoir dans la voix.

**"Je sais ce que tu voulais dire et oui, je peux venir et je vais venir vu que vous avez tant besoin de moi et de mes compétences étonnantes pour vous aider à planifier votre mariage!" ** Sourit largement Caroline

**"Je suis tellement heureuse, Care ! Quand peux-tu venir?"** Elena ne pouvait même pas cacher son excitation, elle allait enfin revoir Caroline

**"Je suppose que je serai là samedi."** Répondit Caroline. Elle était tellement excitée de revoir ses amis et sa mère après une si longue période d'absence.

**"Bien ! C'est parfait ! Oh, et juste pour que tu saches, tu devras rester avec nous !"** Informa Elena

**"Que veux-tu dire?"** Demanda Caroline, abasourdie.

**"Rester avec nous tous au manoir Mikaelson, bien sûr. Les frères et sœurs d'Elijah vont débarquer et je ne veux pas être seule avec eux dans la maison."** A lâché Elena. **"S'il te plaît, Care !" **Plaida à nouveau Elena. **"Et d'ailleurs, ta mère rénove votre maison, donc tu ne seras pas en mesure d'y rester. Bonnie sera probablement là aussi. Ce sera amusant!" **Ajouta Elena en essayant de convaincre Caroline.

Oh, c'est vrai ... Elena avait emménagé avec Elijah il y a six mois, se rappela Caroline. Et c'était vrai aussi, sa mère avait décidé de rénover l'ensemble de la maison et elle est allée un peu trop loin, puisque la maison serait pratiquement reconstruire en entière. Caroline rit à cette pensée. Liz logeait dans leur maison du lac qui était à un peu moins d'une heure de route de Mystic Falls.

**"Comment ça ses frères et sœurs vont débarquer ?" **Demanda Caroline. _Klaus sera là aussi? _Se demanda-t-elle à elle même

**"Ils vont bien se comporter, Elijah m'en a fait la promesse. Allez, Care !" **Dit Elena à plusieurs reprises.

**"Oh, je suis sûre que ça va aller, si Elijah l'a promis." ** Lança-t-elle avant d'ajouter.** "Mais, tu sais qu'il ne peut pas vraiment les contrôler, personne ne peut." **Rit Caroline

**"Ouais, je sais ce que tu veux dire." **Soupira Elena, avant de commencer a rire aussi.

**"Est-ce que Klaus sera là aussi?"** Ne put s'empêcher de demander, avec un besoin irrépressible de savoir.

**"Je ne sais vraiment pas. Elijah ne l'a pas encore contacté je crois. Mais je suppose qu'il va venir à un moment donné. Je veux dire, c'est le mariage de son frère, après tout."** Expliqua Elena avant de soupirer, tout en ne se sentant pas tellement à l'aise par rapport du frère de son futur mari.

**"Oh ... D'accord, Elena, je serai là et je vais rester à la maison ! Mais je fais cela uniquement parce que je t'aime." **Caroline laisser échapper un long soupir, tout en souriant, même si elle pensait qu'elle allait probablement regretter cette décision.

**"Vraiment ? Oh mon dieu, je te remercie beaucoup Care, tu es la meilleure !"** Elena poussa un cri de joie.

**"Ouais, je sais ... tu m'aimes."** Chantonna Caroline

**"Nous viendrons te chercher à l'aéroport, Fais moi savoir quand tu auras un vol." **dit Elena, pleine de joie

**"Oh, merci! Je vais te faire savoir ça ! Je te verrai samedi, Elena. Bye!"**

**"Je ne peux pas attendre d'enfin te voir! Bye, Care !"**

**"Elijah!"** Cria Elena, sa voix résonnant dans la spacieuse demeure.

**"Oui, chérie?"** Répondit Elijah, tout en descendant les escaliers.

**"Caroline viendra ici samedi ! Elle va nous aider à planifier le mariage et elle va rester avec nous ! N'est-ce pas incroyable?"** Sautilla de bonheur Elena en prenant Elijah dans ses bras

L'Originel la serra contre lui et sourit. Le sourire et le bonheur d'Elena étaient deux des plus belles et importantes choses pour lui et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être touché par sa candeur.

**"Voilà de bonnes nouvelles! Je suis tellement heureux de l'entendre, Elena."** Répondit-il honnêtement, avant de baisser la tête et de déposer un doux baiser sur son front. Le sourire d'Elena devint encore plus large et elle l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres.

"As-tu des nouvelles de tes frères et de ta sœur ?" Demanda-t-elle

**"Kol et Rebekah seront là dimanche. Je sais pas encore quand Niklaus nous fera l'honneur de sa présence."** Expliqua Elijah, tout en roulant des yeux.

**"Peut-être que tu devrais lui dire que Caroline sera là. Ca devrait le faire venir plus vite !** Plaisanta Elena

**"Oh ... Essayons cette idée alors . Je suis sûr que Niklaus sera ici plus tôt s'il découvre que sa protégée favorite, va rester à la maison."** Rit Elijah

**"Nous sommes pa très sympa ! Caroline nous tuerait, si elle pouvait nous entendre en ce moment."** Elena essaya de garder un visage sérieux, mais elle échoua lamentablement

**"Eh bien, nous nous défendront en lui disant que nous lui avons juste dit la vérité."** Rit Elijah, tout ensortant son téléphone de la poche intérieure de sa veste, avant de commencer à écrire

**"Qu'est-ec que tu écris ?"** Demanda Elena avec curiosité. Elijah la regarda avec un sourire malicieux. **"J'informe Niklaus de la venue de Caroline"** Elijah haussa les épaules et Elena gifla sur son bras

**"Donc, nous irons en enfer."** Elle leva les yeux, en rirant

La vérité était qu'Elena n'aurait jamais plaisanté au sujet de l'obsession de Klaus envers Caroline, si Elijah ne lui avait pas assuré à de nombreuses reprises qu'il était absolument certain que son frère ne pourrait jamais nuire à Caroline. Et elle avait confiance Elijah. Il lui avait dit qu'il croyait que Klaus avait de véritables sentiments pour son amie, même si son frère n'était pas du genre à parler de ses sentiments ouvertement.

Caroline sourit, tout en mettant son téléphone dans son sac, avant de se lever du banc et de se remettre en marche dans la direction de son appartement. Bien qu'elle est perdu son boulot, elle était optimiste et heureuse aujourd'hui, parce qu'elle allait enfin rentrer à Mystic Falls après cinq longues années. Sa mère et ses amis, lui manquait et même s'ils avaient gardé contact, de temps en temps, mais toujours sur une base régulière, ce n'était certainement pas la même chose que de les voir et d'être en leur compagnie.

* * *

Kol était arrivé plus tôt qu'ils ne l'attendaient. Alors, quand Elena et Elijah lui ont dit qu'ils allaient chercher Caroline de l'aéroport, il a insisté pour les accompagner.

**"Kol, tu ne peux pas rester et attendre ici?"** suggéra Elijah, tout en roulant des yeux.

**"Je m'ennuie, j'ai besoin de divertissement." **Gémit Kol comme un enfant de cinq ans.

**"Quel genre de divertissement penses-tu que tu trouveras sur le chemin de l'aéroport?" Dit **Elena en levant les yeux au ciel

**"Chérie, je suis sûr que je trouverai."** Kol sourit largement.

Elena et Elijah se regardèrent l'un et l'autre, et soupirèrent en même temps. Il était inutile de discuter avec Kol, ils ne gagneraint jamais.

**"Okay Kol. Tu peux venir, mais tu dois faire l'effort de te conduire correctement."** Lança Elijah à son frère cadet.

**"Je me conduis toujours correctement" **Répondit Kol en faisant semblant d'être offensé**. "Enfin... presque toujours, mais ce n'est pas le question. Le fait est que je suis aussi quelqu'un de charmant et d'irrésistible, je précise" **Ajouta-il, en se levant du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis et passa fièrement devant Elena et Elijah.

**"Cela n'a aucun sens"** Dit Elenaà Elijah.

**"C'est de Kol dont nous parlons, mieux vaut ne pas y prêter attention." **Se plaint Elijah, tout en faisant glisser sa main sur son visage.

**"J'ai entendu, mais je vais faire semblant que non !"** Cria Kol à l'extérieur, déjà debout vers sa voiture**. "Vous venez ou quoi?" **

Elena et Elijah roulèrent des yeux en même temps.** "On arrive." **Lanèrent-ils à l'unisson, avant de quitter la maison.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, Elena regarda Kol alors qu'il sortait une ardoise blanche de la voiture, ne sachant même où il l'a trouvé.

**"Que fais-tu avec ça?"** Lui demanda Elena

**"Eh bien, nous avons besoin de quelque chose pour écrire le nom de Caroline"** Expliqua Kol, tout en regardant Elena comme si elle venait de lui poser la question la plus stupide sur le monde.

**"Kol, nous n'avons pas besoin d'écrire le nom de Caroline. Elle nous connaît."** Essaya de le raisonner Elena

**"Elena a raison, mon frère. Nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin de ça."** Dit Elijah

**"Eh bien, je n'étais pas encore été officiellement présenté à Caroline, vous pouvez blâmer Nik pour ça, donc je peux facilement dire que je ne la connais pas."** Souligna Kol

**"D'accord, Kol ... Fais ce qui te chante !"** Lui dit Elena, désespérée. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de se battre avec Kol toute façon.

Ils se tenaient dans la salle d'attente de l'aéroport et attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de Caroline. Au début, Elena avait été excité en regardant vers les portes de l'endroit où Caroline auraient dû faire son entrée dans peu de temps maintenant, mais là toute son attention s'était tournée vers Kol. Elena et Elijah étaient tous les deux entrain de le regarder, confus, alors qu'il était en train d'écrire quelque chose sur son ardoise bien-aimée avec un marqueur noir. Ils espéraient qu'il n'écrive pas quelque chose de stupide sur cette chose. Quand Kol eu fini, il observa son tableau comme si c'était une sorte d'œuvre d'art.

**«Laisses-moi voir. Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit ?"** Demanda Elena avec gentilesse,pensant que c'était le meilleur moyen de parvenir à quelque chose avec lui.

**"Non, c'est une surprise."** Kol rayonnait.

Elena secoua la tête et regarda Elijah, qui lui offrit un regard d'excuse et a mis son bras autour de sa taille pour l'amener plus près de lui. Il aurait préféré que son jeune frère soit resté à la maison. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû tenter l'approche que Niklaus aimait tant, le menacer avec une dague.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ont aperçu Caroline qui marchait vers eux. Elle souriait largement, en voyant Elena et Elijah. Puis les yeux de Carolinese tournèrent vers Kol, qui se tenait à quelques mètres du couple, avec son ardoise blanche dans ses mains et le plus grand des sourires sur son visage.

Elena regardait Caroline, qui avait soudainement pâle, puis était devenue rouge. Elle regardait Caroline avec une expression inquiète sur son visage et elle a remarqué que Caroline a maintenant fronçant les sourcils à Kol. En fait, si regard pouvait tuer, Kol serait un homme mort en ce moment - Originel ou non. Mais cela ne semble pas déranger Kol du tout, il avait toujours un grand sourire sur son visage et il ne semblait pas être dérangé par la réaction de Caroline.

Elena se souvint de l'écritaux de Kol et elle avança rapidement de quelques pas en avant tout en regardant la fichue chose, où était écrit : **WELCOME BACK, MRS FUTURES. NIKLAUS MICHAELSON**, avec d'énormes polices. Il a même souligné le tout au moins une douzaine de cœurs.

**"Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Espéce d'idiot! "** Murmura Elena, commencant à marcher vers Caroline, qui lançait encore des éclairs de rage à Kol.

Elijah s'avança rapidement pour tenter de voir ce que son frère ennuyeux avait écrit sur ce tableau laid. Quand Elijah lu, il se dirigea rapidement vers son frère, le frappa sur derrière la tête et a pris le tableau de ses mains.

**"Aïe ! Hey ! C'est le mien ! Et c'est quoi le problème ? **Se plaindKol

**"Elena a raison,tu es vraiment un idiot, n'est-ce pas?" **Dit Elijah en serrant les dents.

**"Pardon ? Et pourquoi ça ? Je n'ai écrit que la vérité et nous le savons tous."** Kol haussa les épaules tout en rendant un grand sourire à Elijah

**"Espères plutôt que Niklaus n'en sache rien"** Rétroqua Elijah, tout en ajustant son costume**. "Ou ... d'un autre côté, peut-être qu'il devrait le savoir. Que penses-tu de perdre un autre siècle dans une boîte, hein? "** Ajouta-t-il, tout en levant un sourcil. Le visage de Kol tomba instantanément, mais il se recomposa rapidement, quand il a vu que Caroline et Elena approchaient.

**"Bonjour Caroline, je suis ravi que tu sois de retour et que tu aies décidé de rester à la maison."** Elijah accueilli Caroline, poliment.

**"Salut, Elijah! Je te remercie de m'avoir invité."** Caroline sourit. **"Et félicitations pour votre engagement ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux." **Ajouta-t-elle, sincèrement et chaleureusement à l'intention Elena et Elijah.

**"Merci, Caroline." **Répondit Elijah, en souriant chaleureusement. Caroline n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà vu Elijah sourire comme ça avant, cela le faisait paraître beaucoup plus jeune et décontracté. Elle était sûre que tout cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la présence d'Elena dans sa vie.

**"Eh bien, bonjour!"** Lança Kol, interrompant les pensées de Caroline, tout en lui prenant la main et lui déposant un baiser dessus

**"Kol." **Dit froidement Caroline, tout en tirant rapidement sa main loin de lui, avec une expression de dégoût sur son visage. Le jeune Originel ne semble pas être dérangé par sa réaction, il lui offrit son fameux sourire narquois habituel.

**"Alors, on rentre à la maison maintenant?"** Kol commençait déjà s'ennuyer par ce petit rassemblement.

**"Je suis désolé, il voulait venir."** Dit Elena, tout en haussant les épaules et en lançant un regard d'excuse à Caroline, ignorant complètement la question de Kol.

**"C'est très bien. D'ailleurs, il sera volontaire pour porter et prendre soin de mes bagages. Hein, Kol?"** Dit Caroline avec un sourire malicieux sur son visage. Oh, elle allait se venger de lui pour ce coup, il avait était trop loin, aucun doute à ce sujet.

**"Mais bien sûr, quel genre de gentleman serais-je, si je voulais laisser une belle femme comme toi porter seule ses bagages."** Répondit Kol, avec un sourire éclatant.

**"Bien ! Alors, allons les chercher et ensuite nous pouvons partir, si c'est bon."** Dit Caroline et tous acquiésèrent

Elena et Caroline marchèrent en direction de leur voiture, tout en parlant de tout et de rien en même temps. Elijah marchait lentement derrière eux, pour leur donner un peu d'espace et d'intimité. Il regardait Kol avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. Le plus jeune Originelétait chargé avec de nombreuses valises et sacs de différentes formes et tailles.

**"Pourrais-tu m'aider un peu ?"** Demanda Kol à Elijah

**"Je suis désolé, mon frère, mais je crains que je ne suis pas autorisé à le faire. Mlle Forbes a spéciquement demandé queTU devais prendre soin de ses bagages."** Elijah sourit. Il savait que c'était une sorte de vengeance de la part de Caroline.

**"Je suis sûr qu'elle a fait exprès."** Kol marmonna, tout en roulant des yeux.

Kol ne comprenait pas pourquoi Caroline avait besoin d'apporter tant de valises et de sacs. Il ne comprendra jamais les femmes et leur envie d'emballer des quantités ridicules de vêtements partout où elles vont. Il y avait probablement d'autres étoffes là aussi, puisque les sacs étaient sacrément lourd. Il n'a même pas essayé de deviner ce qui était dedans, il n'aurait probablement jamais deviner, de toute façon. C'était toujours la même chose à chaque fois qu'il avait voyagé quelque part avec Rebekah. Et pour rendre les choses encore plus insupportable, ces maudites valises étaient dans différentes nuances de rose ... _rose_ , pour l'amour de Dieu ! _"Sérieusement, qui achète une valise rose ... c'est tout simplement ridicule" _se dit-il. Bien, ce devait être quelque chose unique à Caroline et sa sœur. Ces deux blondes avaient plus en commun que l'on pouvait le penser.

**"Kol? As-tu des problèmes avec mes bagages? Est-ce trop lourd pour toi?"** Demanda Caroline au jeune Originel avec un ton moqueur dans la voix, tandis qu'elle le tirait de ses pensées.

**"Pas besoin de t'inquiéter de moi, Darling. Ce n'est pas lourd du tout."** Répondit Kol sarcastiquement. La vérité était qu'il n'aurait jamais porté ces valises et sacs ridicules, si cette fille ne comptait pas tant à Nik.

**"Oh, d'accord alors ... je vérifiais."** Caroline sourit, tout en faisant voler ses cheveux sur son épaule.

_Oh, ma chérie, tu as choisi le mauvais frère pour jouer à ce jeu là _, Pensa Kol, _mais ça me va, ... que la partie commence_! Ajouta-t-il mentalement avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison et Caroline franchit la porte d'entrée, elle était dans la crainte. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait là, mais l'endroit avait l'air bien différent aujourd'hui.

Caroline enregistra dans son esprit tous les détails et elle ne trouva une chose même pas une chose qu'elle auraait pu changer, tout était beau et décoré avec goût.

**"C'est impressionnant, hein?" **Dit Kol, près de son oreille, tout en marchant à côté d'elle avec un sourire sur son visage, la faisant sursauter dans son analyse. **"Je suis sûr que Nik serait très heureux, s'il pouvait te voir admirer son travail comme ça."** Ajouta-t-il, tout en mettant ses valises près de la grande porte d'entrée.

**"Ouais, c'est ça, comme si j'allais y croire. Il a probablement du contraindre des gens innocents pour faire tout cela."** Dit Caroline, sans trop le penser

**"Crois ce que tu veux, mais tu as tord, Darling."** Kol roula des yeux et retourna à la voiture pour amener le reste des valises et sacs de Caroline.

**"Bien que je déteste l'admettre, Kol est dit vrai. C'est le travail de Klaus."** Dit Elena, tout en marchant dans le manoir**. "Il a tout fait lui-même".**

Caroline haussa les sourcils en demandant à son amie.** "Vraiment?" ** Puis Caroline regarda autour de la porte d'entrée à nouveau. **"Eh bien, c'est ... impressionnant." **Dit Caroline, encore confuse et Elena se moquait d'elle.

**"Allons à l'étage, je vais te montrer ta chambre."** Sourit Elena

**"D'accord. Allons-y."** Répondit Caroline avec enthousiasme. Elle était curieuse et voulait voir le reste de cet immense manoir.

Juste au moment où ils se trouvaient au milieu de l'escalier, le téléphone d'Elena sonna. Elle vérifia le message et elle vit c'était Bonnie, demandant quand ils venait la chercher.

**"Oh, mon Dieu! C'est Bonnie! J'ai complètement oublié! Nous étions censés aller la chercher chez son père." **Dit Elena à Caroline, sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc.

**"Eh bien, allez, fonces. Je trouverai mon chemin ici, j'en suis sûr."** Lui dit d'un ton rassurant.

**"Tu en est sûr ? Veux-tu venir avec nous ?"** Demanda Elena, avec un ton inquiet dans la voix. Elle n'était pas trop envie de laisser Caroline seule.

**"Je suis fatiguée et je voudrais vraiment prendre une douche. Ca ira ! Ne t'inquiétes pas, Elena." **Dit Caroline, en souriant chaleureusement à son amie.

**"D'accord. Je vais demander à Kol te montrer où est ta chambre."** Dit Elena **"Nous serons bientôt de retour." **A-t-elle ajouté, toujours un peu inquiète

**"Arrêtes de t'inquiéter et je vais ... Je suis une grande fille et Bonnie attend." **

**"Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois de retour, Care."** Elena sourit.

**"Moi aussi, Elena"** Caroline sourit en retour.

**"Elijah!"** Elena appela son fiancé.

**"Oui, chérie?"** Demanda Elijah, en marchant dans l'entrée du salon.

**"Nous devons aller chercher Bonnie."** Lui dit Elena. **"Kol, peux-tu être entil et montre àCaroline sa chambre ?" **

**"Je suis toujours gentil, Darling. Et oui, je vais montrer à Caroline sa chambre." **Répondit Kol, tout en aparaissant tout à coup derrière Elijah

**"Kol, s'il te plaît, tiens-toi bien !"** L'avertit Elijah, mais Kol roula les yeux au ciel.

**"Bye, Care ! A plus tard."** Elena sourit pour s'excuser et ils partirent

"Alors, on y va, Darling ?"A demandé Kol, tout en ramassant les bagages de Caroline, avant de commencer à monter les escaliers. Caroline soupira, ramassa le reste de ses bagages et le suivit.

Kol la conduisit dans le couloir long et assez spacieux, avec un sourire plaqué sur son visage sans cesse. Il s'arrêta devant une des nombreuses chambres et dit. **"Ici, nous y sommes. C'est ta chambre."** Il sourit et ouvrit la porte pour elle. Caroline entra dans la pièce et regarda autour d'elle. La chambre était immense, il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin au milieu et à droite, près de la fenêtre, un canapé en cuir noir, avec une petite table basse en face d'elle. Il y avait une commodes sur la gauche. Près des portes de placard il y avait un petit couloir qui menait à la salle de bain. C'était vraiment une très belle chambre.

**"Tu aimes ?"** Demanda Kol avec un sourire sur son visage, alors qu'il déposa ses bagages, près du lit.

**"Oui, c'est vraiment beau."** Caroline répondit honnêtement.

**"Super. Eh bien, je vais le Mystic Grill maintenant, ça te plairait de te joindre à moi?"** Lui demanda Kol poliment.

**"Non, merci. Je vais déballer mes affaires maintenant et puis je vais me reposer un peu." **Répondit-elle.

**«D'accord. Rendez-vous plus tard."** Kol fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la pièce.

Caroline soupira et commença à déballer ses affaires. Elle a ouvert les portes du dressing et fronça les sourcils. Elle trouva ça un peu étrange, lorsqu'elle vit qu'il y avait des vêtements dedans, mais elle pensa que les Originels avaient beaucoup de vêtements et ils venaient àles stocker un peu partout. Elle trouva quelques étagères vides et elle empila soigneusement ses vêtements dessus. Puis elle alla vers les tiroirs et elle ouvrit le premier, elle trouva des sous-vêtements pour hommes à l'intérieur. Puis elle ouvrit le deuxième tiroir qui contenait des chaussettes_. Eh bien, c'est étrange. _Elle marmonna pour elle-même. Elle haussa les épaules et réarranga le contenu des tiroirs, pour faire place à ses affaires. Quand elle eut fini, elle alla à la salle de bain et prit une douche.

Klaus marchait dans la maison et trouva étrange que personne ne soit présent. Elijah avait pourtant dit qu'ils seraient à la maison non ? Il entra dans le salon et se servit un verre de scotch. Quand il eut fini, il monta à l'étage pour aller dans sa chambre.

* * *

Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, il entendit le bruit d'une douche et cela venait de sa chambre. Maintenant, c'était vraiment étrange. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, marchant lentement à l'intérieur, se figea. Il y avait un gros tas de valises roses près de son lit. _Qu'est-ce ... _marmonna-t-il. Rebekah était déjà à la maison? Mais cela n'avait aucun sens, elle mettrait ses valises dans sa chambre, pas la sienne. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir, puis il la vu , vêtue seulement d'une serviette autour de son corps. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans la crainte. Ses yeux de se déplacerent rapidement sur son corps de rêve.

**"Klaus?"** Caroline poussa un cri quand elle le vit debout au milieu de la pièce. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" **Elle lui criait dessus, tout en serrant fermement la serviette autour de son corps.

**"Bonjour, Love ! C'est tellement agréable de te voir aussi."** Klaus sourit, tandis que lui-même encaissait rapidement le choc de la voir dans sa chambre, vêtue seulement d'une serviette.

**"Que fais-tu ici?"** Caroline lui a demandé, à plusieurs reprises.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était réellement debout devant elle. Pourquoi Elena ne lui avait pas dit qu'il allait revenir? Mon Dieu, il était encore plus beau que ce dont elle se souvenait, debout ici en face d'elle. Il faisait très chaud. _Tais-toi Caroline, il ne fait pas chaud, il ne faut pas aller dans cette voie! _ s'écria-t-elle à elle-même. Oh, mais il est ...

**"Je pourrais te demander la même chose, non pas que ça me dérange de t'avoir dans ma chambre, bien sûr." **Klaus sourit, la tirant de sa petite bataille avec elle-même.

**" Ta chambre? " **Demanda-t-elle, abasourdie. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, _sa_ chambre? Mais elle rassembla vite les morceaux du puzzle et jeta un de ses bras en l'air, tout en restant soigneusement tenant la serviette avec l'autre.** "Bien sûr ... Kol. " **

Klaus haussa les sourcils d'une manière interrogative. **" Quoi, Kol?" **Demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que son frère cadet avait-il fait ?

**"Eh bien ... Elena et Elijah a dû aller chercher Bonnie, et Elena demandé poliment à Kol, ton **_**adorable **_**frère, de me montrer la chambre dans laquelle je vais rester et ce diable incarné m'a amené ici ! "** Elle fulminait. Si elle pouvait être un personnage de dessin animé, elle aurait émission de fumée sortant de ses oreilles maintenant.

Klaus rit**. "Oh oui, ça sonne vraiment comme quelque chose qui Kol ferait."** Lui admit Klaus, tout en souriant. Il n'avait pas apprécié le fait que Kol s'était moqué de Caroline, mais il avit grand plaisir à l'avoir dans sa chambre, surtout quand elle ne portait qu'une serviette autour de son corps mince et qui alimentait des merveilles pour son imagination déjà vive. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas s'il devait poignarder son jeune frère ou le remercier à la place ? Il s'appuyait plus sur la deuxième option.

**"Oh, tout simplement génial! Tu trouves cela amusant en fait! Je viens de déballer tous mes trucs et maintenant je vais devoir ramasser et tout recommencer dans une autre pièce. **" Se plaind Caroline. Elle était fatiguée et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de déplacer tous ses vêtements et divers accessoires de toutes sortes dans une autre pièce._ Maudit sois-tu, Kol! _Pensa-t-elle.

**"Ne t'inquiète pas Sweetheart, tu resteras dans ma chambre et je vais prendre celle au bout du couloir. Ce n'est vraiment pas un problème du tout."** Dit Klaus. Il aimait le fait que Caroline s'endorme dans son lit. Peut-être même un peu trop. Il se promit qu'il ferait en sorte de la rejoindre assez vite.

**"Je ne peux pas faire ça."** Caroline marmonna. **"C'est ta chambre, Klaus, je ne peux pas t'expulser. "**

**"Voudrais-tu alors que je reste ici avec toi ?"** Demanda Klaus en souriant.

**"Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire! "** S'exclama Caroline

**"Je sais, Sweetheart, et je tiens à ce que tu restes ici comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas un problème, je resterai dans l'autre pièce."** Lui dit-il, ne laissant pas la possibiliter de discuter.

**"Merci."** C'était tout ce que Caroline a réussi à articuler. Pourquoi était-il si gentil avec elle ? Il était plus difficile de le haïr, quand il était si gentil. Avait-elle encore une raison de le haïr maintenant? Elle n'en était pas sûre.

**"Maintenant, je vais te laisser un peu d'intimité, de sorte que tu puisses te changer et nous pourrons alors un peu rattraper le temps perdu". **Lui sourit Klaus, puis il quitta soudainement la pièce.

Caroline se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit avec un bruit sourd. Elle pouvait déjà dire que son séjour avec les Mikaelsons serait tout sauf ennuyeux.

* * *

_Coucou à tous ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette traduction ? C'est une histoire que j'adore qui contient pour le moment 11 chapitres tous géniaux. J'attends vos avis pour continuer ou non à la traduire._

_Je rappelle que ce n'est PAS mon histoire cette fois ! Donc je ne peux pas deviner la suite ou autre. La version Orginale de cette fic appartient à WhisperOfDream (qui fait des vidéos hallucinant sur notamment le Klaroline), une fille pleine de talent ! _

_En attendant vos avis, plein de bisous ! :D_

_PS : La suite de ma Fic "Last Love" est en cours d'écriture, j'arrêtes pas de le modifier, mais bon je vais finir par vous le donner c'est promis :P_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cassandre, Lyly56, MARiiN3, Kate, Lea Michaelson, Une lectrice, Klaroline-Chair, klaroline68 : **_Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review et de m'encourager à ce point, je suis touchée ! Plein de bisous ! :D_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Caroline descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle a pris son temps tout en regardant autour d'elle, admirant soigneusement chaque détail du salon. Tout était aussi beau que le reste de la demeure somptueuse. Les murs étaient décorés avec de belles peintures de paysages et elle se demandait si elle avaient été peintes par Klaus. Au centre de la pièce on pouvait trouver un énorme, canapé en cuir, en forme de U, dont Caroline était sûr qu'il devait être divinement confortable. La table basse moderne est située en face de l'élégant canapé avec quelques livres et magazines dessus. Il y avait aussi une grande télé à écran plat et puisque Caroline n'avait rien d'autre à faire, elle décida de le l'allumer et de la regarder, au moins jusqu'à ce que Elijah et Elena rentrent à la maison.

Caroline regardait un film romantique idiot qu'elle avait trouvé sur l'une des nombreux chaînes, alors que son esprit dérivait vers Klaus et leur petite rencontre un peu plus tôt. Ses joues rougirent instantanément, quand elle se souvint qu'elle s'était trouvé en face de lui, en le revoyant, après cinq ans, vêtue seulement de la serviette blanche qu'elle avait trouvé dans la salle de bain, et dont elle s'était enveloppée. Elle pensait à la façon dont il la regardait avec ce regard brûlant de lui envoyant des frissons vers le bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Caroline se demandait s'il allait encore essayer de gagner son cœur, comme il l'avait fait il y a cinq ans. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Klaus lui avait dit une fois qu'en tant que vampire, la perception des changements dans le temps changeait, peut-être que cinq années semblaient beaucoup pour elle, car elle était juste un bébé vampire, mais ce qui représente cinq ans destiné pour un hybride mille ans comme Klaus ? Était-il possible qu'il soit toujours intéressé ? Voulait-elle qu'il le soit? Klaus lui avait dit la nuit quand elle avait quitté Mystic Falls qu'il attendrait pour elle, mais elle ne l'avait pas cru, pas entièrement. Bien que, si elle se remémorait les événements à ce moment là, c'était un beau geste de sa part de la laisser passer son séjour dans sa chambre, après tout Klaus ne semble pas être le type qui permettrait à n'importe qui de dormir dans sa propre chambre. Peut-être qu'il était toujours intéressé, mais elle se dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance, rien ne pourrait jamais se passer entre eux, ou du moins c'est ce dont elle essaya de se convaincre.

**"Caroline, tu es là !"** La voix accentuée de Klaus rempli la salle, surprenant Caroline dans le fil de ses pensées. **"Tu es en train de regarder un film?"** Demanda-t-il, en s'asseyant sur le canapé en cuir élégant, à côté d'elle, avec un sourire chaleureux sur son visage.

_Dieu, ces fossettes! Comment ce faisait-il qu'un tueur en série ait besoin d'avoir ces fossettes si mignonnes !_ Pensa Caroline. Il était beaucoup trop facile d'oublier qu'il était mauvais, quand il se montrait si gentil à son égard.

**"Oui, je veux dire ... non, pas vraiment." **Répondit Caroline, honnêtement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment regardé le film, puisque son esprit avait été pleinement occupé par l'hybride qui était assis à côté d'elle en ce moment. S'il lui avait demandé de quel est le sujet du film, elle n'en aurait eu aucune idée.

Klaus regardait Caroline, détaillant par sa beauté. Elle était si belle pour lui, ses yeux bleus brillaient comme des saphir et à chaque fois elle les détournait de lui, ces beaux saphirs lui envoyaient une vague de frissons agréable à travers son corps. Il aimait la façon dont ses boucles d'or tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, une mèche tombait sur ses yeux et Klaus était pressé par l'envie de la retirer de son visage, rien que pour avoir une raison de la toucher. Il décida d'y renoncer, cependant, car il ne voulait pas apparaître comme intrusif et agressif envers elle. D'ailleurs, s'il ne se trompait pas, ils avaient au moins deux mois à passer ensemble dans le manoir, et qu'il ferait en sorte qu'elle arrive à mieux le connaître, qu'elle lui donne une chance cette fois, sans plans de distraction, de ses ennuyeux amis et autres obstacles.

**"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses du fait Elena et Elijah se marient?"** Lui demanda-t-elle, en essayant de faire un petit discours et de rompre le silence gêné qui tomba entre eux. Aussi pour se détourner de la façon dont il la regardait fixement, comme s'il essayait de mémoriser chaque détail de son visage, ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment. D'ailleurs, s'ils restaient ensemble dans la maison, elle pourrait peut-être essayer d' être ami avec lui.

**"Eh bien, je n'aime pas particulièrement le sosie ..." **Commenca-t-il, mais quand il vit le regard mécontent sur le beau visage de Caroline,en parlant de son amie avec le terme sosie, il se corrigea rapidement, **"je voulais dire ... Elena . " **Il soupira et continua. **"Mais si mon frère est heureux, et il semble être, alors tu peux dire que je suis heureux pour lui aussi."** Lui dit-il, honnêtement, affichant un sourire sur son visage angélique.

Klaus avait vu Elijah et Elena à quelques reprises au cours des deux dernières années et il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'ils étaient amoureux. Il ne se souciait pas beaucoup d'Elena, pour être honnête, mais Elijah semblait vraiment très heureux avec le sosie, il semblait même être plus détendu, ce qui est un changement agréable de comportement du sérieux habituel de son frère.

**"Oui, ils sont heureux ensemble, je peux facilement voir ça."** Dit Caroline, en souriant. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour Elena, son ami méritait tout le bonheur du monde, après tout ce qu'elle a vécu dans son passé tragique.

**"Et Elijah semble être beaucoup plus détendu maintenant ... il était toujours si sérieux, de ce que je me souviens de lui avant en tout cas." **Ajouta-t-elle, pensive et Klaus se mis à rire parce qu'elle pratiquement répété ses pensées.

**"Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?"** Lui a demanda Caroline, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas se retenir de sourire en retour.

**"Ce n'est rien, vraiment. J'ai juste pensé exactement la même chose, c'est tout."** Expliqua Klaus

**"Eh bien, à ce que je peux voir, il s'accroche encore à ses costumes, peut-être qu'Elena va changer cela aussi plus tard."** Ajouta-t-elle, avant de se mettre à rire.

**Klaus rit un peu plus. "Je ne retiendrais pas mon souffle en attendant que cela se produise. A vrai dire, j'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer mon frère se promener dans un pantalon de survêtement." ** Dit-il, en riant, ce qui faisait rire Caroline d'avantage

Klaus aimait lorsqu'elle riait, elle avait un si beau rire, il en aimait le son et elle semblait très détendue, assise à côté de lui, dans son salon ce qui lui a donna l'espoir que peut-être cette fois-ci, il ne serait pas impossible de gagner son cœur.

Kol entra dans la maison, et il entendit des voix familières et des rire venant du salon. Il décida de dire bonjour à son frère et Caroline. Kol remarqua qu'ils étaient devant une émission, qu'ils parlaient et rirait de quelque chose qui ressemblait à une conversation sur un pantalon de survêtement ? Kol ne voulait pas connaître les détails de leur conversation. Mais néanmoins, un sourire diabolique apparut sur son visage, avant de faire connaître sa présence.

**"Comme c'est romantique, vous roucoulez en regardant un film ensemble. Aww ..."** Se moqua-t-il d'eux, tout en tenant sa main de manière théâtrale sur sa poitrine.

**"Kol."** Klaus soupira. **"Vas donc te trouver un miroir ou quelque chose à faire**!" Déclara Klaus dans grognement sourd. Faites confiance à son frère pour bousiller les choses et interrompre le moment qu'il passait avec Caroline.

**"C'est agréable de te voir aussi, mon frère!" **Kol sourit, n'étant pas même un peu déconcerté par le regard de colère sur le visage de son frère.

**"Alors, je dois demander ... Comment trouves-tu ta chambre, Caroline?"** Demanda Kol, en riant. Il aurait souhaité être là pour voir l'expression sur son visagelorsu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était réellement dans la chambre de Nik.

**"Ha ha ha ... Tu crois que tu es drôle, n'est-ce pas?"** Truqua de rire Caroline et elle jeta un oreiller avec force sur Kol, mais malheureusement, il était assez rapide pour l'attraper, avant que ça ne touche son visage. **"Argh ... Allez vas tomber sur une dague ou quelque chose." **Caroline le regarda.

**"Oh, elle est un bagarreuse hein. Je vois pourquoi tu es si épris d'elle, Nik. Vous deux, vous ferait un charmant couple. "** Kol sourit, tout en se s'appuyany contre le mur de la grande arche qui menait à la salle de séjour.

**"Kol, vas dans ta chambre ou retournes à l'endroit que tu viens de quitter."** Dit Klaus à son frère cadet avec ton agacé dans sa voix, tout en passant une main sur son visage.

**"Caroline as-tu déjà trouvé une nouvelle chambre, ou tu as décidé de rester dans la chambre de mon frère, finalement ?"** Demanda Kol, avec son sourire amusé qui n'avait toujours pas quitté son visage, tout en ignorant complètement les paroles de son frère. Oh, il se réjouissait de ce moment!

**"Pour l'amour de Dieu, voudrais-tu te taire ? Caroline va rester dans ma chambre et je vais prendre celle d'à côté."** Expliqua Klaus à son frère ennuyeux, tandis que sa patience à commençaitlentement s'estomper.

**"Oh, je suis sûr que c'est ce que tu voulais."** Kol dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Klaus. **"Et soyons honnête ... nous savons tous que vous êtes bien satisfait du résultat de mon idée brillante." **Dit Kol, tout en élevant son menton un peu plus haut, vraiment fier de lui.

**"Tu continue de parler, Kol?" **demanda Klaus, irrité par son frère cadet. Il lui fallu une grande volonté pour ne pas le poignarder sur place.

**"Oh, mes tourtereaux, vous pouvez prétendre ce que vous voulez, mais vous ne pourrez pas me tromper."** Kol sourit largement. **"Nik, tu es heureux d'avoir Caroline qui dort dans ton lit et toi, Darling ..."** Souligna-t-il à Caroline, **"...tu es tout aussi heureuse de la situation dans son ensemble. Et d'ailleurs, je suis sûr il se joindra à toi assez vite ". **Kol balbutiait, pas même gêné par les regards courroucés venant de Caroline et Klaus. **"Vous devriez me remercier, en fait." **Kol ajouté, tout en haussant les épaules.

**"Te remercier ? Et pourquoi ça, Einstein ? " **Caroline se moquait de Kol, même si elle savait qu'elle ne faisait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

**"Eh bien, par exemple, vous n'aurez pas à déplacer vos affaires plus tard, lorsque vous cesserez tous les deux votre petit jeu ridicule du chat et de la souris." **Déclara simplement Kol

**"Argh ... Je ne peux pas te supporter"** Dit Caroline, tout en lançant un regard meurtrier vers Kol. **"Je vais à l'étage, bonne nuit."** Dit-elle à Klaus, avant de frapper du pied hors de la salle.

**"Bonne nuit, Caroline!"** Chantonna Kol.

**"Et encore une fois tu as prouvé que tu étais un idiot."** Dit Klaus, en secouant la tête et avant de quitter la salle lui aussi.

Kol resta pensif pendant quelques courts instants, mais ensuite son attention fut détournée sur l'écran de la télé. **"Oh, j'adore ce film." ** Dit-il joyeusement, à personne en particulier pourtant. Il s'assit sur le canapé luxueux avec un bruit sourd.

Caroline marchait passer le salon, quand elle entendit Kol rire et babiller quelque chose pour lui-même, tout en regardant un film. Elle jeta un regard sur l'écran de la télé, curieuse de voir ce qui pu divertir le jeune Originel et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire silencieux, lorsqu'elle a vu qu'il regardait le monsieur Location de Bean le film. Elle secoua la tête, tout en roulant ses yeux et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller chercher une poche de sang.

Caroline était couché dans le lit, le lit de Klaus et qu'elle lisait des magazines qu'elle avait trouvé dans la cuisine. Au moment où elle entendit un léger coup sur la porte, baissa son magazine subitement. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait répondre ou si elle devait faire semblant de dormir, elle avait peur que ce soit Kol de nouveau, avec une nouvelle blague à l'esprit. Mais Klaus était dans la chambre juste en face de la sienne, alors il pourrait certainement l'entendre si elle criait qu'il la libert de son frère ennuyeux. Caroline rit doucement et secoua la tête, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle comptait sur Klaus pour être son sauveur de tous les habitants de cette maison.

**"Entrez!"** Lança Caroline, après avoir laissé échapper un long soupir.

**"Caroline?"** Dit Elena, puis elle ouvrit lentement la porte. **"Alors, c'est vrai, hein? Kol a recommencé ?"** Ajouta Elena, tout en donnant à Caroline un regard d'excuse.

**"Oh, oui, il l'a fait."** Caroline se mit à rire.

**"Je suis désolée Care, je ne savais vraiment pas qu'il allait faire quelque chose comme ça. J'espère qu'il ça ne t'as pas trop mise mal à l'aise de dormir dans la chambre de Klaus. Nous pouvons déplacer tes trucs, je vais t'aider." **Lui dit Elena avec une expression concerné sur son visage.

**"Non, ne t'inquiétes pas, Elena ... ça va très bien. Et d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà dormi dans un lit si confortable de toute ma vie."** Caroline rayonnait, tandis qu'elle rebondissait légèrement sur le lit.

Elena sourit, avant de s'asseoir à côté de Caroline sur le lit, afin de tester aussi son confort en imitant les mouvements de son amie. Et puis elle comprit de quoi Caroline parlait, c'était vraiment un merveilleux matelas, très confortable.

**"Pourquoi Elijah n'a pas ce genre de matelas ? Il est vraiment confortable !"** Dit Elena avec un sentiment mélangé de confusion et d'enthousiasme.

**"Eh bien, au moins maintenant je sais ce que je dois vous acheter pour votre cadeau de mariage." **Caroline se mit à rire.

**"Ouais, ce serait bien! Tu devrais demander à Klaus où il l'a acheté."** Elena se mit à rire, mais elle est soudainement devenue sérieuse.** "Il a été agréable avec toi ?" **Elle demanda, inquiet.

**"Oui, bien sûr, il était vraiment sympa."** Lui a assur Caroline. **"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Elena. Tu as assez de stress avec tous les préparatifs du mariage et je ne sais comment prendre soin de moi, tu sais ? " **Elle a ajouté cela en levant un sourcil, tout en souriant de façon rassurante.

**"Okay ..."** Soupira Elena soupira, mais elle ajouta rapidement. **"... Mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu dois me le dire, Care !" **

**"Promis! " **Répondit Caroline avec joie.

**"Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Care."** Dit Elena, avant de prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

**"Tu m'as manqué aussi, Elena."** Répondit Caroline, sincèrement.

**"Oh, c'est vrai! Où est Bonnie, est-elle ici?" Demanda **Caroline, après avoir s'être écarté un peu d'Elena. Elle voulait vraiment voir Bonnie.

**"Non ... elle va rester chez elle pour l'instant, mais je pense qu'ensemble nous pourrons la convaincre de rester ici avec nous."** Elena sourit.

**"Je lui dirai que ce n'est pas si mal que ça ... et c'est vraiment pas mal. Efin, à l'exception d'une nuisance appelée Kol." **Caroline se mit à rire et Elena rejoint rapidement son hilarité.

**"Okay ... Je vais te laisser dormir maintenant. Nous parlerons d'avantage dans la matinée." **Elena sourit et sortit de la pièce.

Caroline était fatiguée et elle était sur le point d'éteindre la lampe qui était à côté du lit et essayer de dormir un peu, lorsqu'elle entendit un autre coup à sa porte._ "Et maintenant?" _Se marmonna-t-elle doucement à elle-même.

**"Oui?" **Demanda Caroline

La porte légèrement ouverte et Klaus regarda dans la pièce.** "Je viens te souhaiter une bonne nuit, Love" **Dit Klaus, en souriant.

**"Oh! Eh bien, c'est gentil ... à toi."** Dit Caroline, un peu confuse. Elle lui avait déjà souhaité bonne nuit plus tôt. **"Bonne nuit."**

**"Je serai de l'autre côté du couloir si tu as besoin de quelque chose."** Ajouta-t-il. Il essayait juste de trouver une excuse pour venir la voir une fois de plus avant d'aller au lit.

**"D'accord ... mais je vais dormir, donc je suis sûre que je n'aurai pas besoin de quoi que ce soit."** Lui dit Caroline.

**"Eh bien, on ne sait jamais, hein ?"** Sourit Klaus.

**"C'est vrai, mais je pense que je serai très bien."** Le rassura-t-elle

**" Nik ... veux-tu cesser d'importuner Caroline et laisser la pauvre fille dormir ?"** Le son de la voix de Kol venait du couloir.

**"Kol! Arrêtes avec ça ou je te jure, je vais ..."** Commença Klaus, mais il a été coupé par Kol.

**" Ouais, ouais ... ou tu vas mettre une dague dans mon cœur ... ton disque est rayé, mon frère."** Dit Kol, avec un ton las dans sa voix et ils entendirent une porte se fermer dans le couloir avec un bruit sourd.

Klaus laissa échapper un grognement profond de sa gorge, mais son visage s'adoucit rapidement quand il se tourna vers Caroline qui le regardait avec une expression amusée sur son visage. Il pouvait dire qu'elle essayait difficilement de ne pas éclater de rire. _Oh, tout simplement génial ... Kol vient de me faire passer pour un imbécile une fois de plus _, se dit-il, en laissant échapper un soupir.

**"Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant. Bonne nuit, Caroline."** Dit-il calmement.

**"Bonne nuit, Klaus". **Caroline répondit, les coins de sa bouche s'étirant vers le haut dans un petit sourire. Klaus hocha la tête et il ferma doucement la porte.

Un rayon de soleil chaud brillait sur son lit depuis la fenêtre de la chambre à coucher, qui frôla doucement Caroline qui ouvrit ses yeux endormis et se réveilla. Carolineétira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et bailla, elle ne se souvenait pas à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'elle avait si bien dormi. Puis elle vérifia le réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et vit qu'il était déjà 10h15. Elle soupira et se leva lentement du lit extrêmement confortable et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la journée.

Lorsque Caroline sortit de la salle de bain, elle se dirigea vers la penderie qui était maintenant pleine de vêtements - _les siens et ceux de Klaus_, elle secoua la tête à cette pensée et elle espérait qu'il ne serait pas en colère, car elle avait réarrangé presque tout et mis chaque vêtements sur des cintres et étagères, ainsi que ses vêtements aussi.

Elle décida de porter quelque chose de plus confortable, donc elle prit une paire de leggings noir, un long T-shirt blanc, cardigan gris foncé. Elle termina son look avec une ceinture noire qu'elle mis sur le cardigan et une paire de ballerines grise. Elle se regarda une fois de plus dans le miroir qui se trouvait au milieu de l'armoire, puis elle sortit de la pièce pour trouver Elena.

**"Rebekah, ça suffit!"** Dit fermement Elijah.

**"Je veux simplement m'assurer, qu'elle ne va pas changer d'avis et commencer à baver sur Kol ou Nik aussitôt. Tu sais, ces sosies, ils ont le trucs pour jongler avec les frères. Toi plus que les autres devrais le savoir maintenant." **Siffla Rebekah

**"Rebekah, j'aime profondément ton frère, je peux t'assurer que cela n'arrivera pas, jamais." **Dit calmement Elena.

Même si les accusations de Rebekah étaient absurdes, Elena savait qu'elle essayait juste de protéger son frère, et même si elle n'aimait pas particulièrementla sœur Originel et qu'elles avaient eu un passé difficile, elle voulait au moins essayer de s'entendre avec elle.

**"Tu ferais mieux de garder ça en tête, parce que je t'assure que je vais déchirer ce cœur de ta poitrine si jamais tu trahis mon frère." **Rétorqua Rebekah. Elle aimait ses frères et elle ne permettrait pas cette fois-ci qu'un sosie se mette entre eux.

**"C'est assez, Rebekah!"** Elijah éleva la voix.

Elijah avait bien entendu que sa sœur essayait juste de le protéger, mais il ne permettrait pas Rebekah parle de cette manière à Elena. Il savait que leur amour était fort et que rien ne viendrait jamais se mettre entre eux. Même si Elena ressemblait physiquement à Tatia et Katerina, sa personnalité était complètement différente des deux premiers sosies. Elena était gentille, fidèle et désintéressée, alors que Tatia a toujours voulu être un centre d'attention de tous les hommes dans leur village et Katarina était la femme la plus manipulatrice qu'il avait jamais rencontré dans sa vie.

Caroline entra dans la cuisine où Elena, Elijah et Rebekah avaient, ce qui semblait être une conversation animée.

**"Bonjour."** Elle sourit maladroitement, alors qu'elle s'agitait nerveusement les mains.

**"****Oh poupée**** ... c'est toi."** Dit Rebecca avec un faux sourire sur son visage.

**"Ravie de te voir aussi, Rebekah."** Répondit Caroline à la blonde, avec un sourire assorti**. "Elena, tout va bien?"** Demanda-t-elle à son amie.

**"Oui, tout va bien."** Elena sourit.

**"Tu as bien dormi, Caroline?"** Demanda Elijah à Caroline, tout en essayant d'apaiser la tension qui régnait dans la pièce

**"En fait, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi."** Répondit honnêtementCaroline, tout en souriant à Elijah

**"Je suis heureux d'entendre cela."** Lui sourit Elijah en retour, a chaleureusement.

**"Caroline, je voulais te demander un service. Pourais-tu aller choisir les invitations de mariage, je te fais confiance et je sais que tu vas prendre quelque chose de beau. J'irais bien, mais avecc Elijah je voulais aller rencontrer quelques photographes de mariage ... "** Demanda Elena avent de rapidement ajouter.** "... Je veux dire, si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu pour aujourd'hui."**

**"Bien sûr. J'adorerais. Et non, je n'ai rien de prévu pour aujourd'hui."** Répondit Caroline **. "D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que je suis ici, idiote, pour vous aider à planifier le mariage et tout ce qui va avec."** Ajouta-t-elle en souriant à son amie.

**"Merci, Care."** Remercia Elena, avant d'étreindre son amie

**"J'irai avec toi."** Déclara Rebekah a déclaré, tout en regardant Caroline, et tout le monde dans la pièce la regardait bizarrement**. "Quoi? Je n'ai pas confiance dans le fait qu'elle puisse choisir les meilleures invitations, et c'est le mariage de mon frère, après tout."** Ajouta-t-elle, tout en haussant les épaules.

Elena pensa que Rebekah essayait de faire parti des préparatifs du mariage et elle en était heureuse, elle a pensa que c'était une excellente occasion pour les deux filles de créer des liens, elles seront à peu près sœurs bientôt, et donc une famille. Mais elle n'était pas tout à fait sûr que Caroline aimerait l'idée que l'autre blonde se joingne à elle dans sa chasse aux invitations parfaites.

**"Caroline, es-tu d'accord ? "** Demanda Elena , inquiète, mais espérant que non en même temps.

Caroline soupira**. "Oui, bien sûr ... pourquoi pas?" **Répondit-elle. _Eh bien, ça va être amusant_. pensait-elle, ironique.

**"Alors, quand y allons-nous?"** Demanda Rebekah à Caroline.

**"Comme cela te convient... nous pouvons y aller maintenant, si tu veux."** Répondit Caroline, tout en haussant les épaules.

**"Excellent. Je vais me changer et on se rejoind ici dans une demi-heure."** Dit Rebekah, avant de se précipiter hors de la cuisine. Elle essayait évidemment de le cacher, mais ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

**"Je te remercie de faire ça, Caroline."** Dit Elijah, sincèrement, après que Rebekah ait quitté la salle**. "Rebekah n'est pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle semble être, et je suis sûr que vous deux allez bien vous entendre, après que vous ayez appris à vous connaître l'une et l'autre"** Ajouta-t-il, rassurant

**"Ouais ... Je ne parierais pas mon argent là-dessus." **Caroline se mit à rire.

**"Il faut juste lui donner une chance."** Dit Elijah, suppliant

Elijah avait le présentiment que Caroline et Rebekah pourraient devenir de grandes amies, si l'une des deux pouvait simplement laisser tomber un peu leurs murs entre elles. Les deux blondes se ressemblaient beaucoup et il savait que sa soeur voulait avoir une amie, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais ouvertement.

**"Je vais essayer."** Promit Caroline

**"Merci,Care."** Dit encore une fois Elena, elle était vraiment reconnaissante envers Caroline qu'elle essaie de s'entendre avec Rebekah.

**"On y va, Chérie?"** Demanda Elijah à sa fiancée, tout en mettant sa main autour de sa taille, la tirant plus proche de lui.

**"Ouais, je pense que nous pouvons y aller maintenant." **Elena lui sourit en retour, amoureusement. **"Nous devrions être de retour dans la soirée."** Dit-elle à Caroline.

**"Ok, amusez-vous tous les deux!" **Caroline rayonnait devant eux.

Caroline prot une poche de sang dans le réfrigérateur après le départ Elena et Elijah, puis elle retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour la sortie shopping avec Rebekah.

Lorsque Caroline redescendit de sa chambre pour rencontrer Rebecca, elle était assez malchanceuse pour tomber sur Kol. Elle leva les yeux, tandis qu'il s'approcher d'elle, sans même prendre la peine de le cacher.

**"Elle est là!" **Rayonna Kol **"Bonjour, Sweet Caroline! J'espère que mon frère ne t'a pas trop dérangé la nuit dernière."** Railla-t-il, avec son sourire diabolique plâtré sur son visage.

**"Bonjour, Kol."** Caroline soupira**. "As-tu vu Rebekah par hasard?"** Lui demanda-t-elle, tout en ignorant complètement sa remarque sur Klaus.

**"Non, je n'ai pas vu ma soeur Darling, je suis désolé."** L'informa-t-il**. "Pourquoi la cherches-tu ?"** Demanda Kol, perplexe. Il savait que les deux blondes ne s'entendaient pas très bien.

**"Nous devons partir faire des emplettes pour les invitations de mariage." **Répondit Caroline

**"Je peux venir avec vous ?"** Demanda Kol, avec enthousiasme, avec un sourire sur son visage. Il ne se souciait pas des invitations de mariage, mais il aurait vraiment aimer venir pour embêter sa sœur et Caroline avec sa charmante présence.

**"Jamais de la vie!"** Dit fermement Rebekah , tout en descendant les escaliers. **"Tu es prête, Caroline,on peut y aller maintenant?" **

**"Oui, bien sûr."** Caroline hocha la tête. Elle était reconnaissante pour l'intervention de Rebekah.

**"Oh, allez ... vous savez que vous allez avoir besoin d'un homme à la recherche de charme et bon comme moi pour vous aider à choisir les choses que vous allez acheter."** Kol sourit.

**"Je suis sûre que nous serons y arriverons très bien par nous-mêmes."** Lui dit Caroline, tout en roulant des yeux.

**"Exactement! Allez va embêter Nik ou un autre pauvre âme avec ta pénible présence." **Rebecca sourit à Kol, Elle et Caroline sortirent de la maison.

**"****Essayez de ne pas vous tuer l'une et l'autre !" ** Cria Kol, tout en riant aux éclats. Il ne pouvait pas les voir, mais les deux, Caroline et Rebekah roulèrent leurs yeux en même temps après l'avoir entendu.

Caroline et Rebekahcommençaient leur recherche dans la boutique de mariage, en essayant de trouver les invitations plus belles et des plus beaux mariages. Il en avait trouvé deux d'entre elles et aimé quelques-unes, mais elles trouvèrent toujours quelques petites choses à leur sujet qui gênait l'une d'elle.

**"Caroline, que penses-tu de celle-ci?" **DemandaRebekah, tout en tenant une belle invitation élégante dans sa main.

Caroline regarda, tout en tenant celle qu'elle aimait le plus dans sa main et, quand elle a vu l'invitation que Rebekah lui montrait, elle se mit à rire. Rebekah lui lança un regard confus et un peu vexé.

**"Eh bien, qu'en penses-tu ?" **Caroline se mit à rire, tout en montrant l'invitation qu'elle avait prise.

Lorsque Rebekah remarqua que Caroline tenait la même invitation, elle éclata de rire aussi.

**"Je pense que nous avons un gagnant."** Sourit Rebekah

Rebekah n'allait pas l'admettre, mais elle aimait faire du shopping avec Caroline, elles s'entendaient assez bien. Elless avaient toutes les deux des goûts semblables et Caroline n'était pas trop mal dans ce domaine, si elle devait être honnête.

**"Je pense que nous l'avons!" **Caroline lui sourit en retour.

Elles donnèrent au vendeur de la boutique de mariage toutes les informations nécessaires sur ce qui doit être écrit sur les invitations, combien d'entre elles, elles auraient besoin et quand elles devaient être effectués.

**"Veux-tu aller prendre quelque chose à manger?"** Demanda Rebekah à Caroline, après avoir quitté la boutique.

**"Oui, bien sûr ... Je suis un peu faim." **Caroline accepta. Elle avait eu du plaisir à faire du shopping avec Rebekah et la sœur Originel était très gentille avec elle, donc elle netrouva pas de raison pour ne prolonger leur virée shopping.

**"Bien! Je connais le bon endroit. Tu aimes la cuisine italienne, non?"** S'assura Rebekah. Elle savait que la majorité des personnes et des vampires, d'ailleurs, appréciaient la nourriture italienne, mais on ne pouvait jamais savoir.

**"Oui, bien sûr, j'adore."** Caroline sourit.

**"Super, alors allons-y."** Rebekah lui sourit en retour et elles prirent la BMW sportif et noire de Rebekah

* * *

Klaus entra dans la maison et alla directement dans le salon, en espérant y trouver Caroline. Mais à la place, il trouva Kol.

**"Bonjour, Nik!"** Le salua Kol, tout sourire.

**"Kol."** Klaus a salué son frère cadet, avant de se diriger vers le bar et se verser un verre de scotch.

**"Si tu te demandes où est Caroline, je peux te le dire."** Il sourit.

**"Et où donc?" **Demanda Klaus, agacé par Kol déjà, mais voulant malgré tout vraiment savoir où était Caroline.

**"Elle et notre chère sœur sont allées faire des courses ensemble."** Il sourit largement, après avoir vu une expression de choc clairement écrit sur le visage de Klaus.

**"Comment ça elles sont allées faire du shopping ensemble ? "** Demanda Klaus, confus.

**"Eh bien, ils sont allés faire des emplettes pour des invitations de mariage, ou quelque chose comme ça."** Expliqua Kol

**"Et quand seront-elles de retour?"** Demanda Klaus, calmement, alors qu'il était tout sauf calme à l'intérieur.

**"Comment le saurais-je?"** Kol haussa les épaules.

_Imbécile_ Pensa Klaus pour lui-même, tout en remplissant son verre de scotch une nouvelle fois. Il savait que Rebekah ne ferait pas de mal à Caroline, il serait obliger de la poignarder sur place si elle tentait ne serait-ce que de toucher un cheveux de la tête de Caroline, et Rebekah était bien conscient de cela. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait que sa sœur avait assez souvent quelques problèmes humeur.

Klaus soupira et sortit son téléphone de sa veste criblé et a commença à composer le numéro de Rebekah, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher,il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien.

**"Oui, Nik?"** Répondit Rebekahau téléphone, joyeuse.

**"Bekah, où es-tu?"** Demanda Klaus, tout en ignorant le regard amusé de Kol.

**"Je suis entrain de torturer Caroline pour le moment, je te rappelle un peu plus tard !" **Lui dit Rebekah, tout en se gardant peine de rire.

**"Rebekah! Je te jure que si tu ..."** Commença Klaus, les dents serrées, mais il a été rapidement coupé.

**"Détends-toi, Nik ... Caroline va bien, nous sommes en train de déjeuner en ce moment." **Rebekah roula des yeux face à l'attitude si protectrice de son frère pour sa précieuse Caroline**. "Bye, bye !"** Ajouta-t-elle avant de mettre fin à l'appel

Kol commença à rire contre Klaus, qui fulminait après Rebekah qui lui avait raccroché au nez**. "Comment tu es pathétique."** Il roula des yeux.

**"Kol, je te préviens, fermes-là ou..."** Le mit en garde Klaus, mais fut coupé de nouveau.

**"Tu ne te lasses jamais de répéter la même phrases encoure et encore ?"** Kol rit, tandis que Klaus grogna, faisant un pas ferme vers son frère cadet.

**"Et ... je suis là." **Kol sourit, avant de flasher hors de la salle, puis du manoir.

* * *

**"C'était quoi ça?" **Demanda Caroline, confuse face à la conversation téléphonique dont elle venait d'être témoin entre Klaus et l'Originel blonde qui était assise en face d'elle dans le restaurant italien.

**"Je viens d'avoir un peu bon temps avec mon frère."** Rebekah sourit. **"Il est très protecteur envers toi, tu sais ?" **Ajouta-t-elle

**"Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vrai."** Dit Caroline, tout en trouvant ses pâtes très intéressantes tout à coup.

**"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui donner une chance, Caroline?" **Demanda Rebekah avec sérieux. Elle voulait vraiment le savoir, elle savait que son frère a été complètement fou de Caroline et elleavait le sentiment que Caroline n'était pas aussi indifférent envers lui comme elle le laissait paraître.

**"Que veux-tu dire?"** Demanda Caroline

**"Oh, Caroline, tu ne peux pas faire semblant avec moi."** Rebekah sourit. **"Je sais que tu l'aime et que tu n'as même pas essayé de le nier, car il est bien évident que c'est le cas." **Ajouta-t-elle rapidement

Caroline prit une profonde inspiration. **"Je fais comme lui, mais je ne suis pas sûre que je devrais."** Admit-elle, tout en regardant les pâtes et jouant avec sa fourchette à la main.

Caroline ne savez pas pourquoi elle avait cela à Rebekah parmi toutes les autres personnes possibles, mais elle avait le sentiment que l'autre blonde n'allait pas se moquer d'elle ou la juger d'ailleurs. Elle était vraiment soulagée de dire ces mots qu'elle avait gardé pour elle-même depuis trop longtemps, sans ne rien dire à personne à ce sujet.

**"Si veux mon avis, tu devrais lui donner une chance ... il n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il semble l'être tu sais, je le promets."** Lui dit Rebekah, honnêtement. **"Et ne t'inquiètes pas ... ton secret est bien gardé avec moi."** Elle fit un clin d'œil à Caroline.

Caroline sourit chaleureusement. **"Merci." **C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour le moment. Elle savait que Rebekah avait raison.

* * *

Klaus était assis dans le fauteuil dans son salon spacieux, quand il entendit une voiture arrivant vers le haut de l'allée. Il savait que c'était Rebekah, par le bruit du moteur de la voiture. Peu de temps après que la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, il ne savait pas trop si ses oreilles l'avaient trahi ou s'il était vraiment en train d'entendre sa sœur et Caroline rire comme si elles étaient amies depuis toujours.

**"Hey, Nik!"** Salua Rebekah, tout en souriant bêtement.

Klaus la regarda fixement, toujours en colère pour le coup qu'elle lui avait fait plus tôt au téléphone, mais son visage s'adoucit instantanément quand il a vit Caroline dans le salon derrière Rebekah. Elle semblait sourire tout autant que Rebekah, alors qu'elle faisait timidement signe. Il se demandait ce qui était si drôle, mais il ne voulait pas demander.

**"Alors ... Je vois que vous vous êtes bien amusé toutes les deux ?"** Dit-il, mais cela sorti plus comme une question, il était encore confus.

**"Oui, Caroline et moi avons passé un bon moment." **Rebekah sourit largement.

**"C'est vrai." **Confirma Caroline, tout en souriant.

**"Je suis heureux d'apprendre que Love"** Klaus sourit à Caroline.

Klaus était heureux que Caroline et Rebekah s'entendent assez bien, il avait toujours su qu'elles avaient beaucoup en commun, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elles créerait des liens si rapidement et facilement sur une journée de shopping.

**"Elijah et Elena sont déjà revenu ?"** Voulu savoir Rebecca .

**"Oui, mais ils viennent de repartir une nouvelle fois, vous venez de les manquer." Répondit **Klaus

**"Où sont-ils allés?" **Demanda Caroline

**"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, je ne leur ai pas demandé, Love."** Répondit chaleureusement Klaus

**"Oh ... eh bien, nous voulions montrer à Elena les invitations de mariage que nous avons choisi."** Expliqua Caroline

**"Je suis sûr qu'ils vont rentrer assez tôt."** Assura Klaus et elle hocha la tête en accord.

**"J'espère qu'ils vont l'être, puisque Caroline moi avons pens à faire une soirée fille"** Rebekah rayonnait, avec enthousiasme.

**"Une quoi?"** Demanda Klaus, abasourdi. Apparemment, il avait manqué beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui.

**"Eh bien, c'est quand des filles se réunissent et regardent des films, bavardent et mangent des cochonneries". **Expliqua Rebekah à son frère, tout en roulant ses yeux.

**"Je suis sûr que toi, Rebekah, es une experte pour ce genre de choses."** Railla-t-il, car il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu une soirée entre fille, comme ils l'appelaient, pendant mille ans, elle se promenait à travers le monde.

**"Elle n'a pas besoin d'être une experte pour avoir s'y amuser." **Fit remarquer Caroline, tout en défendant Rebekah.

**"Je n'oserais dire quelque chose comme ça."** Dit Klaus, tout en levant les mains comme dans la défaite, mais affichant un sourire narquois en même temps.

**"Bien."** Lui sourit Caroline, avant de tourner vers Rebekah **"Je vais prendre une douche et ensuite nous pouvons choisir un film que nous allons regarder et peut-être qu'Elena sera de retour d'ici là."** Lui dit-elle **"Oh! Vous n'avez films ici, non?" **Demanda Caroline, en regardant Rebekah puis Klaus.

**"Nous avons beaucoup."** Klaus sourit.

**"Excellent! A plus tard, Rebekah."** Caroline sourit, avant de sortir de la pièce

**"Quevous est-il arrivé à vous deux?" **Demanda Klaus à Rebecca, après que Caroline soit partie

**"Tu sais, je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu tiens tellement."** Rebekah sourit. **"Elle est vraiment super. " **Ajouta-t-elle

**"Je le sais déjà, Bekah. De quoi avez vous parlez ?" **Voulu-t-il savoir

**"Oh, Nik, Nik ..."** Elle secoua la tête. **"Il doit y avoir une sorte de code de fille qui m'interdit de te dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet." **Elle lui sourit.

**"Très bien ..." **Il soupira.** "Fais comme tu veux alors." **Ajouta-t-il, tout en souriant.

Klaus savourait cette information, parce qu'il était sûr que si Rebekah n'était pas «autorisée» à lui dire de quoi elles avaient parlé, c'est qu'elles avaient parlé certainement parlé de lui à un moment donné.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Caroline et Rebekah étaient assises dans l'obscurité du salon et regardaient un film. Elles étaient seules, car Elena et Elijah n'étaient pas encore revenus. Elles avaient déjà regardé _The Vow_ , _Confessions d'une accro du shopping_ et _Le Diable s'habille en Prada_ , elles avaient décidé de regarder un film d'horreur pour changer. Elles avaient trouvé un film appelé The Ring . Le film était vraiment effrayant et elles étaient toutes les deux sur les nerfs tout le temps, recouvertent de couvertures jusqu'à leur nez.

En attendant, Kol rentra furtivement dans la maison. Il entendit des bruits venant de la salle de séjour et il alla vérifier qui était là. Il entra silencieusement le salon et vit que Rebekah et Caroline regardaient une sorte de film d'horreur. Toutes les deux semblaient être assez appeurées et après un moment, un grand sourire se propagea rapidement sur son visage, Kol eu une idée.

Ses yeux cherchaient autour de la salle et le hall juste pour s'assurer que Klaus n'était pas tapis quelque part, parce qu'il était certain que Klaus le daguerait pour le coup qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et Kol naturellement voulait avoir le temps de s'enfuir.

Cependant, bien que Kol avait regardait tout autour si Klaus n'était pas là Klaus, il n'avait pas regardé en haut des escaliers, où Klaus regardait son petit frère planifier son attaque sur les filles._ Mauvaise idée, mon frère, un très mauvais coup_. Pensa Klaus. Il connait Kol juste trop bien, pour savoir ce que son jeune frère avait l'intention de faire. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de Klaus. Il donnerait Kol un avant-goût de sa propre médecine.

Kol se déplaçait lentement, sur la pointe des pieds vers le canapé où les filles regardaient le film d'horreur avec une forte intensité, toute leur attention sur la TV en face d'eux. Elles étaient complètement inconscientes de sa présence, c'était un moment fort du film._ Timing parfait _Pensa Kol. Il était maintenant à quelques mètres de filles et elles ne l'avaient toujours pas remarqué. Il sourit à lui-même, tout en secouant la tête.

Juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à sauter sur leurs cous pour leur faire peur, quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière par ses jambes. Il a cria de tout ses poumons ce qui provoqua une réaction en chaîne énorme que Klaus n'avait pas prévu du tout. Quand Kol a cria, il fit évidemment peur à Rebekah et Caroline à la mort, et maintenant toute la maison fut remplie avec de grands cris.

Bien sûr, pour rendre les choses plus intéressantes, Elijah et Elena étaient juste en face de la maison quand ils etendirent des cris d'horreur venant de leur maison. Ils se regardèrent en panique et ils ont rapidement flashé à vitesse vamp dans le salon, s'attendant à voir à peu près tout, mais sûrement pas la scène ils ont été témoins.

Klaus tenait Kol par les jambes, ce dernier qui essayait désespérément de saisir l'accoudoir du canapé en cuir, et sur le canapé, Caroline et Rebekah criaient et sautant de haut en bas dans l'horreur pure. Elijah a été soulagé de voir que rien de grave ne s'était passé et il se pinça l'arrête de son nez. _Quelque chose comme ceci ne peut se produire que dans ma famille _, il secoua la tête. Elena regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux dans la plus pure confusion.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?"** Demanda Elijah d'une voix posée, agacé par le comportement enfantin de ses frères et sœurs.

Les cris arrêtèrent et quatre paires grands yeux étaient maintenant en train de le regarder, comme il était un étranger qui venait de débarquer au milieu de leur salon.

Elijah écarta les mains et demanda à nouveau.** "Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît m'expliquer, ce que vous faites tous les quatre?"**

Et puis tout commença.

**"Tu as perdu l'esprit?"** Hurlait Rebekah à Kol, tout en jetant un oreiller sur lui avec toute sa force, de sorte que les plumes volèrent maintenant dans toute la pièce.

_Nous y sommes _, Pensa Elijah, tout en faisant glisser une main sur son visage.

**"Mais Nik est fou, pas moi!"** Hurlait Kol, jetant l'oreiller de nouveau vers sa sœur.

**"Klaus, je te jure que je vais te tuer!"** Caroline courait à pleine vitesse vers Klaus

**"Sweetheart, je ne voulais pas que cela se produise."** Klaus tenait ses mains devant lui

**"C'est ta faute Nik !"** Cria Kol à Klaus.

Klaus avait Kol sur le dos et il cria** "Je t'ai vu te faufiler derrière elles, idiot!"**

**"Tu ne peux pas entrer dans la maison sans laisser lire cours à vos jeux stupides?"** Rebekah hurlait à Kol.

**"Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens Kol par les jambes, hein?"** Caroline hurlait sur Klaus.

**"Je voulais lui faire peur, lui donner une leçon!"** Expliqua Klaus à Caroline.

**"Brillant ! ...N'importe quoi !"** Caroline frappa Klaus avec un oreiller maintenant et encore plus de plumes volaient dans les airs.

**"Sérieusement, Nik? C'était un geste vraiment idiot !" **Rebekah se metait maintenant crier à Klaus aussi.

**"Ouais, Nik, un geste très stupide!" **Cria Kol, d'accord avec les filles.

**"Tais-toi!"** Crièrent tous sur Kol

Il y eut une seconde de silence, mais ils recommencèrent à s'engueuler à nouveau, alors qu'il y avait aussi des criq provenant du téléviseur. Elijah pensa que sa tête allait exploser à coup sûr et Elena se tenait toujours là, abasourdie et choquée, elle n'était même pas sûr que la scène dont elle était témoin était réelle.

**"Assez!"** Cria Elijah et tout le monde se figea dans leurs mouvements et ils le regardèrent, comme des enfants qui attendent d'être grondé par leurs parents.

**"Niklaus, honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à cela de toi, Kol oui, mais pas toi."** Dit Elijah.

Klaus secoua la tête et commença à s'expliquer. **"J'ai vu Kol ramper dans le salon, je savais qu'il allait essayer de leur faire peur, donc je voulais lui donner une leçon mais apparemment ça c'est retournée contre moi."**

**"Pfff ... Ca c'est apparemment retouné contre moi... "** Caroline essayait d'imiter l'accent de Klaus, avant de le frapper sur l'épaule avec l'oreiller qu'elle tenait encore dans ses mains, ou ce qu'il en restait du moins. Puis elle sortit de la pièce et monta l'escalier.

**"Vous deux, vraiment des idiots tordus ! " **Ajouta Rebekah, avant de suivre Caroline.

Elena regarda autour d'elle une fois de plus, puis elle s'élança rapidement après son amie et Rebekah.

Les filles étaient au milieu de l'escalier, quand elles entendirent un fracas venant du salon. Caroline s'arrêta dans son élan et elle voulait instinctivement à courir pour aller voir, mais Rebekah l'arrêta.

**"Ne t'inquiétes pas, c'est probablement juste Nik qui essaie de poignarder Kol."** Lui dit-elle , tout en agitant sa main nonchalamment.

**"Comment ça le poignarde ?! Il ne peut pas faire ça!" **Caroline était choqué. Bien sûr Kol était sacrément ennuyeux et il le méritait, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire ça à son frère.

Un autre crash!

**"Elijah est là, il ne le laissera pas faire, Caroline."** Assura Elena pour rassurer Caroline

**"Elena a raison et d'ailleurs, il ne le fera pas. Il va juste lui faire peur et à juste titre. Kol peut vraiment une plaie. Tu le verras par toi-même, ou tu l'as déjà remarqué." **Rebekah hocha la tête, en essayant de rassurer Caroline qui paniquait.

**" Nik! J'ai dit que j'étais désolé!"** Elles entendirent crier Kol et tout ce qui suivit fut un fracas encore plus fort.

**"Tu en es sûre?"** Demanda Caroline à Rebecca, elle n'était pas convaincue que Klaus n'aille pas poignarder ou même tuer Kol.

**"Oh ma chérie, tu auras envie de le poignarder toi-même assez tôt."** Rebekah rit, tout en tirant doucement Caroline pour monter les escaliers et en laissant les garçons arranger les choses à leur façon assez spéciale.

* * *

_**Alors ? Drôle, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai adoré traduire ce chapitre xD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cassandre, Iman, Soihra, TheOriginalsWithKlaus, Klaroline-Chair : **_Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien. :D  
_

* * *

**_Vous allez voir, ce chapitre est très...intense ! Klaus est soooooooooo sexy ;) En traduisant ce chapitre, je me suis bien régalée :D BONNE LECTURE !_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Dans la matinée, Caroline était encore paresseusement allongée dans son lit, elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais elle aimait la façon dont les traces du parfum unique de Klaus persistait dans les draps. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit, elle aimait son odeur, peut-être même trop et ce qui lui faisait un peu peur. Il y avait tellement de choses qui l'attiraient vers lui, mais elle trouvait toujours une raison pour dire que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de céder à son charme. Pour être honnête, elle avait surtout peur qu'elle soit blessée si elle se laissait tomber dans ses bras. Elle n'était jamais assez bien pour tout le monde - pas pour Matt, pas pour Tyler, sans parler de Damon, alors pourquoi Klaus serait différent. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit un léger coup sur la porte de sa chambre. **" Caroline? **" Elle entendit la voix de Klaus venant du couloir. Elle s'assit rapidement, avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux qui était tout en désordre, pour tenter de les apprivoiser autant que possible.

**"Oui?"** Répondit-elle, après elle laissa échapper un profond soupir.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et Klaus entra dans la pièce, avec un doux sourire sur son visage.

**"Bonjour, Caroline. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé?"**

**"Non, j'étais déjà réveillée." **RéponditCaroline, alors qu'elle était inconsciemment encore à essayer de dompter ses cheveux.

**"Puis-je t'aider?"** L'interrogea-t-elle

**"Je viens de chercher quelques-uns de mes vêtements."** Lui dit-il, en souriant.

**"Oh ..." **Caroline marmonna.

**"Oui, j'ai oublié ceux que j'avais emballés dans ma valise."** Expliqua Klaus . **"Je peux revenir plus tard, si ce n'est pas le bon moment."** ajouta-t-il rapidement tout en restant à la porte.

"Non, non ... ce n'est pas grave. Sois le bienvenue." Plaisanta-t-elle, tout en posant ses mains contre les portes dressing actuellement fermé. Klaus hocha la tête et se mit à marcher vers elle.

**"Klaus?"** L'appela Caroline

**"Oui, Love ?"** Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour la regarder.

**"Kol va bien? Je veux dire, la nuit dernière ..."** Dit Caroline. **"Je pensais que tu allais le poignarder."** Ajouta-t-elle, tranquillement. Kollui tapait sur ses nerfs, bien sûr, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit blesser, elle présumait que c'étaitsimplement sa façon d'être.

**"Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu à son sujet?"** Demanda Klaus, un soupçon de jalousie nettement perceptible dans sa voix**. "Et pour répondre à ta question ... il est très bien."**

**"Je ne suis pas inquiet pour lui en soi, je pense juste qu'il n'a rien fait de si horrible au point de mériteter d'être poignader avec une dague ou autre."** Expliqua-t-elle, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, d'être un peu flattée par la jalousie de Klaus pour quelque chose de si basique.

Klaus laissa échapper un soupir. Bien sûr, c'était Caroline ... elle était compatissante et miséricordieuse, elle ne voulait jamais blesser quiconque, même si elles étaient aussi pénible que son jeune frère.

**"Je sais Love. Et bien qu'il m'agace au point que je pense à le poignarder, je ne le ferais pas"** Il voulait aussi ajouter que sa famille, finalement, s'entendait à sa manière et il ne voulait pas que cela prenne fin, mais il ne pouvait pas admettre à haute voix qu'il aimait avoir sa famille autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant Caroline.

**"Bien."** Caroline sourit, elle avait le sentiment qu'il voulait dire plus, mais elle ne voulait pas de lui demander parce qu'elle ne voulait pas paraitêtre arrogante.

Klaus lui rendit son sourire et continua son chemin dans le dressing. A l'intérieur, il regarda autour de lui, complètement confus. Rien n'était placé où ça aurait dû, les étagères étaient pleines de vêtements girly et il ne pouvait pas trouver ses chemises où ils avait l'habitude de les ranger, mais il a réussi à trouver son jean. Il ouvrit le tiroir de où ses sous-vêtement devrait être, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver, c'était de nombreuses culottes et des soutiens-gorge de la jeune femme de différentes couleurs et formes. Il écarquilla les yeux quand attrappa un soutien-gorge de dentelle noire et le plus grand des sourires apparut sur son visage. L'imagination de Klaus s'enflamma, alors qu'il imaginait Caroline le porter. Le redonna un autre bon coup d'oeil à l'objet en question puis il le remis dans le tiroir avant de le refermer.

En attendant Caroline ne put s'empêcher de rire elle-même quand elle pensa à toute la situation de la nuit dernière. Elle avait été morte de peur, mais quand elle rembobinait tout dans sa tête maintenant, elle s'est rendu compte qu'ils avaient vraiment du ressembler à quatre idiots lorsqu'Elijah et Elena étaient entrés dans le salon.

**" Caroline? Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais où as-tu mis mes chemises et mes sous-vêtements? "** Demanda Klaus toujours dans le dressing

**"Oh merde!" **Marmonna-t-elle, doucement**. "J'arrive" **Lui répondit-elle, en se levant du lit et mit une robe de chambre soyeuse couleur lilas, l'attachant fermement autour d'elle.

Elle marcha rapidement dans le placard où elle trouva Klaus, qui se tenait au milieu de celui-ci, tout en regardant autour de lui avec un regard amusé sur son visage. Quand il la vit entrer, il haussa les sourcils à sa manière interrogatoire.

**"Je suis désolée, il n'y avait pas assez de place pour mes vêtements, j'ai donc réarrangé un peu."** Répondit-elle à sa question silencieuse, tout en souriant à lui d'une manière timide.

**"Je voir ça."** Il ferma les yeux sur elle, son sourire ne quittant jamais son visage.

**"Bon... voici tes chemises."** Dit-elle en désignat les étagères sur le côté gauche de la pièce, où ses Henleys de marques et d'autres chemises étaient soigneusement pliées, elle les souleva lentement, une par une, les regardant**. "Tiens."** Elle a dit, après avoir pris une chemise Henley grise foncée dans la pile et la lui remettant.

Klaus lui prit des mains avec une expression amusé sur son visage et elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle venait de lui choisir ce qu'il devait porter. Son visage s'est peint en rouge vif en une seconde. _Merde, Caroline! Oui, maintenant tu vas commencer à choisir ce qu'il doit porter aussi tiens ! Idiote, idiote, idiote ! _Elle se donnait des coups mentalement à elle-même.

**"Je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas faire ça ... tu devrais choisir ce que tu veux ..."** Sourit-elle, en rougissant d'avantage.

**"C'est bon, Love. J'aime celle que tu as choisi pour moi."** Klaus sourit. Il n'avait jamais pensé au fait de laisser quelqu'un choisir les vêtements qu'il devait porter, mais là, c'était Caroline et il aimait ça.

**"Bien ..." **Elle marmonna**. "Je vais te laisser récupérer tout ce que tu as besoin maintenant."**Dit-elle, avant d'essayer de quitter le dressing.

**"Caroline?" **L'appela Klaus

**"Oui?"** Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

**"Et où sont mes sous-vêtements?"** Demanda Klaus, un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage, quand il la vit rougir encore plus.

_Cela peut-il devenir en plus embarrassant ? _Caroline grimaça à cette pensée. **"Je les ai mis dans le deuxième tiroir." **Répondit-elle, tout en ouvrant le tiroir pour lui**. "Oh, et les chaussettes sont dans le tiroir sur la droite. Premier c'est le mien et le second est le tien." **L'informa Caroline

**"Attends, je peux me déplacer mes affaires dans une autre pièce ..."** Commença Caroline

**"Ce n'est pas une option, Love." **Klaus lui coupa la parole. **"Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis tout à fait à l'aise avec cette situation et tu devrais cesser de t'inquiéter à ce sujet."** Il sourit et encore une fois il ne voulait pas que ça parte en dispute.

**"Eh bien, le lit est très confortable ... "** Caroline s'arrêta, mais elle rougit instantanément lorqu'elle vit le regard amusé sur le visage de Klaus. Elle allait inventer de nouvelles nuances de rouge aujourd'hui, si ellecontiunait comme ça.

**"Vraiment?" **Klaus leva un sourcil, son sourire s'agrandit en plus grand en ce moment.

**"Oui ... bon ... je vais aller me brosser les dents maintenant."** Dit Caroline rapidement, avant d'ajouter autre chose qui pourrait l'embarrasser encore plus. Elle sortit du dressing et alla dans la salle de bain, laissant Klaus, souriant, seul à ramasser tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

* * *

Klaus, Kol et Elijah étaient tranquillement assis dans le salon. Klaus dessinait quelque chose dans son carnet de croquis, Kol regardait la télévision, et Elijah lisait un livre. Les trois Originels tournèrent leurs regards vers Caroline, quand elle entra dans la pièce.

**"Savez-vous où est Elena ?" ** Demanda Caroline, tout en tripotant ses mains, elle était un peu nerveuse sous les regards des trois frères Originels.

**"Elle a rejoint Bonnie. Je pense qu'elles sont allées au Grill."** Répondit Elijah.

**"Oh ..."** Caroline marmonna et Elijah remarqua la déception dans sa voix.

**«Elle voulait que tu viennes, mais tu dormais et elle ne voulait pas te réveiller."** Expliqua Elijah, avec un sourire chaleureux.

**"Et Rebekah?"** Caroline voulait savoir où était sa nouvelle amie.

**"Elle est allée faire des courses pour acheter des bonbons ou quelque chose comme ça, du moins c'est ce qu'elle a dit."** Lui dit Kol, en regardant la télévision.

**"Rebekah veut que nous fassions une soirée dans la salle de cinéma."** Informa Klaus. **"Dailleurs ça me rappelle ... Kol a quelque chose à te dire, n'est-ce pas Kol ? "** Klaus lança un regard meurtrier à son frère.

Kol soupira, tout en levant les yeux au plafond. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir faire peur la nuit dernière, Caroline." Kol marmonna, agacé de s'excuser, cela n'a jamais été son truc, mais c'était mieux que d'être poignardé pour un autre siècle.

**"Excuses acceptées." **Caroline sourit à Kol.** "Vous avez une salle de cinéma?" **Demanda-t-elle à Klaus, avec enthousiasme, elle n'avait pas manqué cette information.

**"En effet, mais nous l'utilisons à peine."** Répondit Klaus **"Mais je pense que ça va changer maintenant, puisque Rebekah semble vouloir profiter de regarder des films avec toi." **

**"Oui, nous avons vraiment passé un bon moment hier." **Concéda Caroline, joyeuse.

**"Je suis heureux d'entendre que toi et notre sœur vous entendez si bien." **Elijah sourit. Il savait qu'elles s'entendraient, il ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à ce que cela arrive si tôt, mais néanmoins il était heureux à ce sujet.

Caroline lui sourit, puis elle a commença à regarder autour d'elle, elle ne savait pas quoi faire et elle s'ennuyait. Elle pouvait rejoindre Kol et regarder la télévision, mais elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur pour faire ça avec Kol ... Sérieusement, même ça pouvait se révéler être un désastre. Elle pourrait rejoindre Elena au Mystic Grill, mais elle n'a pas de voiture et elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller à pied. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir.

Klaus observait Caroline et il pouvait facilement remarquer qu'elle songeait à quelque chose, il n'était pas sûr de ce quoi il s'agissait exactement, mais il en avait une assez bonne idée. Il posa lentement le carnet de croquis et se leva.

**"Caroline, voudrais-tu te joindre à moi pour une promenade autour de la propriété."** Demanda-t-il, poliment, tout en s'approchant d'elle.

Caroline le regarda confusément, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Était-ce une bonne idée d'aller avec lui ? Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Elle soupira et hocha la tête**. "Oui, ce serait bien."**

Klaus sourit instantanément. **"On y va?"** Demanda-t-il, tout en lui offrant son bras.

Caroline s'arrêta un instant, puis elle a traversa son bras avec le sien et ce contact pourtant innocent lui envoya des ondes d'électricité à travers son corps. _C'est une mauvaise idée _. Pensa-t-elle, pendant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les portes panoramiques de la cuisine qui donnent sur la cour.

* * *

**"Profitez de votre promenade, les tourtereaux. "** Entendirent-ils lancer Kol derrière eux et ils savaient qu'il souriait comme un imbécile.

**"Elena, ma chérie, tu es de retour."** Elijah sourit chaleureusement, tout en tirant près de lui et lui donner un baiser, qui fit fondre Elena dans ses bras.** "Caroline était à ta recherche." **Ajouta Elijah, lentement, il se recula un peu.

**"Elle était? Où est-elle maintenant?" **Demanda Elena, bien qu'elle n'était pas en mesure d'arrêter de sourire à son fiancé.

**"Niklaus voulait lui faire le tour de la propriété." **Expliqua-t-il

**"Vraiment ?"** Demanda Elena, haussant un sourcil d'un air moqueur, mais ensuite elle redeveniens plus grave**. "Elijah, tu ne crois pas qu'il va lui faire du mal ? Et je ne parle pas physiquement. Je ne veux pas qu'elle le cœur brisé à nouveau."**

**"Je ne peux pas te dire que je te le promais, ma chérie, mais je peux te dire que je crois vraiment que ses intentions sont bonnes. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il ressent pour elle, mais il ressent certainement quelque chose. Je ne l'ai pas vu regarder une femme comme il regarde ton amie en un millier d'années et je pense que cela signifit quelque chose** ". Dit Elijah, franchement

Elena réfléchit pendant quelques instants.** "Je pense qu'elle l'aime." **Déclara-t-elle, en soulevant sa tête en arrière pour regarder Elijah.

**"Je pense qu'il est possible que tu es raison, Elena.**" Elijah sourit. Oh, il n'était sûr de tout, mais il était sûr que Caroline n'était pas insensible aux charmes de son frère.

**"Je pensais que nous pourrions organiser un grand dîner de famille ce soir, j'ai dit à Bonnie à de venir aussi."** Rayonna Elena

**"Tu souhaites faire un grand dîner de famille avec mes frères et sœurs? " **Elijah haussa un sourcil. N'avait-elle pas été témoin hier du cirque qu'ils avaient fait ? Il aimait Elena, mais parfois elle était un peu naïve.

**"Oh allez, ça va être amusant!"** Elena se mit à rire.

**"Si tu le dit, mais je pense que tu pourrais le regretter plus tard." **Dit-il, et elle fit la moue**. "Ne dis pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu." **Il sourit. **"Eh bien, nous pouvons enchaîner avec la soirée cinéma de Rebekah, qu'elle veut désespérément faire." **Ajouta-t-il.

**"Ca me va !"** Elena lui sourit.

* * *

**"Vous avez une piscine?"** La mâchoire de Caroline se décrocha. D'abord, il lui avait montré un terrain de tennis et maintenant ça ... Eh bien, les Originels savaient comment vivre dans avec style.

**"Tu aimes nager?"** Klaus était satisfait de sa réaction, il aimait la façon dont ses yeux brillaient d'excitation, alors qu'elle observait la piscine, qui était vide d'eau pour le moment.

**"J'aime nager, cependant, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasions pour ça, puisque tu le sait, nous vivons à Mystic Falls et je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps pour y aller alors que je vivais à New York." **Dit-elle, avec un soupçon de ton triste dans sa voix.

**"As-tu envie de te baigner maintenant?"** Delanda-t-il, avec un sourire narquois.

**"Comment ça, nous ne pouvons pas nager maintenant, nous sommes mi-Mars et d'ailleurs, il n'y a pas d'eau là-dedans, de toute façon."** D'aclara-t-elle, tout en pointant la piscine en face d'eux. Bien sûr, ils étaient des vampires et ils étaient à l'abri du froid, mais malgré tout, nager au milieu du mois de Mars n'était pas très attrayant pour elle.

**"Love, nous avons une piscine intérieure aussi." **Expliqua-t-il avec sourire sur son visage.

**"Bien sûr, vous avait ça aussi..."** Caroline leva les yeux, mais réussir à quitter son sourire.

**"Donc, serait-ce un oui?"** Demanda Klaus, en l'espérant. Il n'était pas vraiment un grand fan de natation, oui c'était bien de le faire de temps en temps, mais là, il aimerait vraiment aller à la piscine avec Caroline pour des raisons évidentes : le manque de vêtements et d'ailleurs, cela lui donnerait plus temps seul avec elle.

**"Ouais, ce serait bien."** Accepta-t-elle, timidement. Elle était un peu d'auto-bit conscients de porter seuls maillots de bain avec Klaus**. "Oh, mais je n'ai pas de maillot de bain."** Elle se souvenait.

**"Je suis sûr que Rebekah en beaucoup et si je ne me trompe pas, elle avait parlé ce matin d'un récent achat demaillot de bain, tu peux donc en choisir un. C'est certain que ça ne la dérangera ". **Expliqua Klaus

"Tu en es sûr?" Demanda Caroline. Elle et sa sœur s'entendaient assez bien, mais elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre que l'autre blonde serait d'accord avec cela.

**"J'en suis sûr." **Il lui fit un clin d'œil, tout en lui souriant.

**"Okay ... allons-y."** Caroline sourit. **"Attendez ... toi, le grand méchant loup, parle avec Rebekah de ses expéditions shopping ? " **Elle rit, oh, il y avait plus de Klaus, c'est sûr.

**"Eh bien, elle n'a jamais eu d'amis pour montrer ce qu'elle achetait et lorqu'elle rentrait des boutiques, je suppose que c'est dans la nature des femmes de montrer ses achats à quelqu'un."** Il leva les yeux, en pensant au nombre de fois où Rebekah avait fait un mini défilé de mode, que lui et ses frères avait dû endurer. **"Mais, je pense qu'elle va venir te voir pour ce genre de choses maintenant."** Ajouta-t-il

**"Oui, elle le fera." **Caroline sourit.

* * *

Bonnie gara sa voiture dans l'allée de la maison Mikaelson. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir, alors qu'elle était toujours assis dans la voiture. Elle savait qu'elle allait regretter d'avoir accepté de venir dîner ici. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle avait également accepté d'aider Elena pour les préparatifs du dîner, et c'est pourquoi elle a dû venir ici beaucoup plus tôt.

_"Super, Bonnie ... tu vas passer toute la journée avec la famille des Originels ce qui devrait être tellement amusant."_ Elle marmonna pour elle-même d'une manière sarcastique, tout en roulant des yeux.

Elle sortit de sa voiture, tout en attrapant des sacs de nourriture sur la banquette arrière, puis elle se dirigea lentement vers le manoir Originel. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant les portes de luxe, énormes, avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent.

**"Bien le bonjour, qui es-tu, Darling ?"** Demanda Kol, dragueur, quand il a vu la belle femme aux yeux verts debout en face de lui.

**"Je suis Bonnie."** Se présenta-t-elle. Elle supposa que le bel homme qui souriait diaboliquement était le frère cadet Originel, Kol.

**"Oh, tu es l'amie d'Elena et Caroline et bien ... Je t'en pris, entres."** Kol se déplaça hors de son chemin, pour qu'elle puisse entrer dans le manoir. **"Je suis Kol, le charmant et bel Originel."** Il sourit à Bonnie.

Kol était vraiment captivé par Bonnie, elle était si belle, et il ne pouvait pas se rappeler à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait vu une femme aussi belle. Il restait juste là, à la regarder, pendant qu'elle regardait autour d'elle.

**"Où sont mes manières? Je t'en pris, laisses-moi porter ces sacs pour toi, Darling."** Intervint rapidement Kol auprès de Bonnie et pris les sacs qu'elle tenait..

**"Ils ne sont vraiment pas lourd."** Bonnie roula des yeux, mais elle devait admettre qu c''était un beau geste de l'Originel.

**"Une femme comme toi ne doit pas porter des sacs seule."** Kol lui offrit un clin d'œil et elle se moqua de lui, tout en secouant la tête.

**"Où sont Elena et Caroline?"** Demanda Bonnie à Kol, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise à chaque instant qui passait.

**"La belle Caroline est en une bonne compagnie avec mon frère Nik, et Elena doit être quelque part par là."** Dit Kol

**"Qui est Nik?"** Demanda Bonnie, perplexe. Y avait-il un autre Originel, Elena n'avait rien dit à ce sujet.

**"Oh, bien Niklaus ou Klaus comme beaucoup l'appellent."** Expliqua-t-il

**"Qu'est-ce que Caroline fait avec Klaus?"** Bonnie resta bouche bée devant Kol. Elena avait mentionné que Klaus consacrait encore du temps à poursuivre son amie, mais elle n'avait pas mentionné que Caroline passait du temps seule avec lui volontairement.

**"Oh, tu sais, ces deux tourtereaux ..."** Kol soupira de façon spectaculaire, tout en haussant les épaules. **"Ils sont probablement entrain de se chercher dehors. Bon, ce serait ... mon frère qui courait après ta belle amie. Je ne comprend pas vraiment ce jeu du chat et de la souris."** Il haussa les épaules. **"Mais bon, s'ils obtiennent chacun se qu'ils veulent, qui suis-je pour juger."** Déballa Kol, tandis que Bonnie le regardait avec les sourcils froncés, sans vraiment savoir de quoi il parlait réellement.

**"Bonnie!" **Caroline l'appela et a couru vers son amie, au moment où Klaus et elle arrivèrent dans le hall du salon.

**"Caroline?" **Bonnie se retourna et sourit, avant de serrer son amie contre elle.

_Fantastique! C'est Parfait timing_ . Pensa Klaus ironiquement, tout en regardant les retrouvailles entre les deux amies. Il devina qu'il n'était plus question de piscine avec Caroline maintenant. Pourquoi diable était-il interrompus chaque fois qu'il faisait un progrès avec elle ?

**"Oh mon dieu, Bonnie, tu m'as tellement manqué!" **Dit Caroline, les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'était vraiment ennuyée de sa meilleure amie.

**"Tu m'as manqué aussi, Care!" **Bonnie lui sourit.

**"Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là."** Lui dit Caroline sincèrement.

_Moi aussi, ma chère belle-sœur. _Pensa Kol, tout en souriant.

**"Moi aussi. Elena m'a invité pour le dîner de famille." **Expliqua Bonnie.

**"Un dîner?"** Demanda Caroline, abasourdie. Personne lui avait dit quelque chose au sujet d'un dîner.

**"Quel dîner?"** Voulu aussi savoir Klaus

**"Pendant que vous étiez tous les deux à l'extérieur, en train de faire Dieu sait quoi, Elena a organisé un charmant dîner en famille."** Sourit Kol comme un chat-foin, ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier à la fois de Klaus et Caroline.

**"Tu vois, c'est de ça que je te parlais..."** Kol, visant Caroline et Klaus, tout en parlant à Bonnie**. " Charmant couple. "** Ajouta-t-il, en riant.

Bonnie n'avait pas vraiment la moindre une idée de quoi Kol parlait, cependant, elle a dû admettre que les éclats de colère qu'ils lançaient à Kol en ce moment en disait long. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

**"Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?"** Demanda Klaus à Bonnie, avec ton si sérieux que Kol se plaça instinctivement devant elle d'une manière protectrice.

**"Oh, je vois ..."** Klaus sourit tout en se tournant vers Caroline. **"Je crois que mon frère ici craqué pour ton amie."**

**"Tais-toi, Nik! Tu es mal placé pour la ramener." **Kol grogna et qui a fit d'avantage grogner Klaus.

**"Vous pouvez arrêter ça?"** Cria Caroline**. "Vous allez faire peur à Bonnie"**

**"Ne t'inquiétez pas, Care ... Je pense que je peux gérer." **Bonnie lui fit un clin d'œil, tout en souriant malicieusement.

**"Oh, vraiment?" **Kol sourit**. "Tu penses que tu peux gérer ça?" **Ajouta-t-il, tout en pointant du doigt lui-même de la tête aux pieds, ce qui fit que Klaus, Caroline et Bonnie roulèrent des yeux en même temps face à l'arrogance du jeune Originel.

**"Allez, Bonnie ...on va voir Elena."** Dit Caroline en tirant son amie vers elle.

Caroline, Bonnie, Elena et Rebekah étaient dans la cuisine, préparant le dîner. D'abord il y avait eu un peu de tension dans la cuisine, car Rebekah n'étais pas toujours complètement de l'avis d'Elena, mais elle s'entendait bien et avec Bonnie aussi.

**"Alors ... qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Klaus?"** Demanda Bonnie à Caroline.

**"Rien."** Caroline a réagi rapidement**. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"**

**"Nous ne sommes pas aveugle,Care."** Rit Elena

**"Je ne pouvais pas dire mieux que ça." **Rebekah avait rejoint la conversation

**"Quoi? Il ne se passe rien!"** Dit Caroline, en regardant ses trois amies qui lui souriaient.

**"Tu ne veux pas qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux ?" **Demanda Elena, avec les sourcils levés.

**"Non ..."** Répondit Caroline un peu trop rapidement. **"Je veux dire, je ne sais pas." **

**"Alors tu fais comme lui ? Des hallusions ?" **Demanda Bonnie

**"Caroline, si tu as peur qu'on te juge, je te le promets que tu te trompes." **Dit Elena **"Nous voulons simplement que tu sois heureuse."** Ajouta-t-elle, chaleureusement.

**"Oui, je l'aime ..."** Admit Caroline

**"Elena ... Tu peux venir m'aider avec le poulet?"** Demanda Rebekah, même si elle savait très bien faire la cuisine, elle essayait de sauver Caroline qui semblait très mal à l'aise à cause des questions d'Elena et de Bonnie. Caroline lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, car elle savait ce que la sœur de Klaus faisait.

* * *

Tandis que les filles parlaient dans la cuisine, elles ne se doutaient pas que Klaus s'était tenu debout pas loin. Il voulait aller chercher une poche de sang, mais il a accidentellement entendu la question de Bonnie, il a donc décidé d'écouter leur conversation un peu plus longtemps. Il a soudainement un peu plus apprécié le sosie, quand il l'entendit dire qu'elle approuvait leur relation. Lorsque Caroline a avoué qu'elle l'aimait, son cœur n'avait fait qu'un tour dans sa poitrine et un grand sourire était apparut sur son visage. Cela lui apporta également plus de confiance. Il voulait désespérément en entendre plus, mais malheureusement, sa très chère sœur interrompit la conversation. Il attendit quelques instants, avant révéler sa présence aux quatre filles dans la cuisine.

**"Tout ce passe comme prévu ici?"** Il sourit comme d'habitude alors qu'il marchait vers le réfrigérateur, ne pas laisser d'indices prouvant qu'il les avait écouté.

**"Pourquoi? Tu veux aider, Nik?"** Lui demanda Rebekah en souriant largement, mais il ne lui sourit pas

Caroline sortait quelques ingrédients du réfrigérateur lorsque Klaus apparu derrière elle. Il mis intentionnellement une de ses mains sur la porte du frigo, pour atteindre la poche de sang avec l'autre, ce qui a donna pour résultat que Caroline fut prise au piège entre son corps ferme et le réfrigérateur. Klaus se pencha un peu plus près, de sorte à ce que son torse s'appui légèrement sur son dos et il pouvait la sentir frissonner sous le contact.

Klaus remuait les lèvres près de son oreille. **"Excuses-moi, Love, je prend juste une poche de sang."** Il murmura, son souffle attisant doucement son oreille, ce qui fit fermer les yeux de Caroline pendant un moment.

Elle devenait excitée que par ce petit contact; elle avait complètement oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. Elle s'appuya instinctivement un peu plus contre son torse, Klaus ne pu à peine contenir le grognement de plaisir qui se formait dans sa gorge. Caroline eu envie de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes et elle tourna la tête pour le regarder. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous le regard intense qu'il lui accordait et puis ses yeux ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres pleines puis revinrent à ses yeux bleus profonds qui brûlaient dans les siens. Ils entendirent quelqu'un se racler la gorge, ce qui fit tressaillir Caroline et éclater leur petite bulle intime. Klaus lui fit un sourire narquois qui a contenait de nombreuses promesses. Il prit la poche de sang dans le frigo, puis sortit de la cuisine, sans prêter attention aux regards confus des trois filles qui étaient tranquillement debout dans la cuisine.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer exactement là?" **Demanda Bonnie, après s'être assurée que Klaus loin

**"Eh bien, c'était ... intense." **Rit Elena.

**"Grossier!"** Se plaint Rebekah

Caroline regarda ses amis, tout en rougissant, elle ne pouvait toujours pas former un seul mot. Puis elle regarda confusément le réfrigérateur, en essayant de se rappeler ce qu'elle voulait prendre au départ.

**"Tu cherchais de quoi faire une salade..."** Bonnie essaya d'aider Caroline, mais cela ne fonctionna pas vraiment, elle semblait clairement désorientée

* * *

Elena et Elijah étaient déjà assis à table et les autres cherchaient leur place autour d'eux. Elijah était assis sur sa place habituelle au bout de la table, avec Elena à sa droite. Bonnie s'assit à côté d'Elena et Kol en un geste rapide, presque à la vitesse vamp, s'assit à côté d'elle, qui fit que Bonnie roula des yeux, car ses intentions étaient assez évidente. Rebekah s'assit à côté d'Elijah, à sa gauche. Caroline a trouvé sa place à côté de Rebekah, et même si Klaus était habituellement assis de l'autre bout de la table, il s'assit à côté de Caroline cette fois.

**"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?" **Demanda Kol, confus, car ils n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de rassemblement avant et tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

**"Tu es sérieux ? "** Demanda Bonnie de façon moqueuse, tout en contenant à peine l'envie de rire.

**"Quoi?"** Il grinçait.** "Ce n'est pas comme nous avions déjà fait quelque chose comme ça avant ..." **Il désigna tout le monde autour de la table.

**"Vous n'avez jamais eu un dîner de famille avant, jamais dans mille ans?"** Caroline haussa les sourcils.

**"Eh bien, Love, nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps pour ce genre de rassemblements, puisque nos parents tentaient désespérément de nous tuer et nous étions principalement en train de fuir."** Expliqua Klaus à Caroline et lui donna un sourire triste. **"Mais au contraire de Kol, nous savons ce qu'il faut faire ici, il n'est pas question de faire un puzzle, n'est-ce pas Kol ? "** Il sourit, tout en roulant des yeux face à la stupidité de son frère cadet.

**"Excuses-moi, Mr le Génie ..."** Kol regarda Klaus. **"... Mais peut-être tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez tous ça si bien alors, si c'est juste pour le manger"** Contesta-t-il

**"Nous avons dû faire les préparatifs, préparer et bien présenter la nourriture ..."** Commença à expliquer Elena

**"Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas juste donné un ordre à quelqu'un pour le faire?"** Kol voulait savoir, tout en réduisant Elena au silence, il touvait déjà ce dîner ridicule et ennuyeux, le seul point fort de cela, c'est qu'il était assis à côté de la belle Bonnie.

**"C'est pour que nous puissions préparer tout cela ensemble et ensuite nous passons du temps ensemble." **Expliqua Elena, calmement

**"Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas demandé de vous aider à cuisiner, alors?"** Kol était confus.

**"Toi? Cuisiner? Vraiment ? "** Bonnie le regarda et se mit à rire, mais elle arrêta rapidement quand Kol se pencha vers elle et porta lentement ses lèvres vers son oreille.

**"Darling, tu serais surprise de voir dans combien de domaine j'excelle." **Murmura-t-il d'une voix basse et séduisante, Bonnie eu plus de mal à respirer brusquement. Heureux de son effet sur la beauté aux cheveux noirs à côté de lui, il fit un clin d'œil, puis il se redressa sur sa chaise, avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

La table était pleine de vampires, à l'exception de Bonnie, de sorte qu'ils avaient tous entendu l'échange entre les deux. Caroline rit doucement, quand ellevit l'effet que Kol avait sur Bonnie.

Elijah coupa court à tout ça, au silence gêné**. "Donc, nous allons manger." **Dit-il et des bruits de cliquetis de l'argenterie commencèrent à faire écho dans la salle.

**"Alors, Bonnie ..."** Elena se racla la gorge. **"As-tu décidé de rester loger ici?"**

**"Euh ... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée." **Répondit Bonnie

**"Et pourquoi ça, Darling?" **Voulu savoir Kol. Il aimerait avoir Bonnie ici à la maison 24h/24.

**"Bonnie, nous serions ravis de t'avoir parmi nous."** Proclama Elijah.

**"Ouais, bon, ce n'est pas si mal que ça, tu sais ..."** dit Caroline. **"C'est en quelque sorte sympa." **Elle sourit chaleureusement à son amie.

**"Tiens ... nous sommes sympa!"** Lançais Kol, rayonnant, à Bonnie. **"Merci, belle Caroline!" **

**"Je vais y réfléchir, d'accord?" **Répondit Bonnie à Caroline.

**"Bien!"** Caroline sourit avec enthousiasme.

**"Ne mets pas trop longtemps."** Dit Kol et Bonnie roula les yeux.

Après cela, les conversation commencèrent à circuler autour de la table et Elijah laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, apparemment ce dîner ne serait pas un désastre comme il l'avait prévu. Kol se vantait auprès de Bonnie du nombres de domaines dans lesquels il était brillant et Elijah des yeux face à son frère cadet. _Je dois vraiment apprendre à ce garçon les bonnes manières_. Pensa-t-il. Rebecca commença une conversation légère avec Elena et qu'il était heureux de ça, peut-être que sa sœur allait enfin accepter sa fiancée. Klaus expliquait quelque chose à Caroline, qui l'écoutait attentivement. Ces deux étaient vraiment parfait l'un pour l'autre . Elijah sourit. Il voulait vraiment que Caroline donne une chance à son frère. Tout était parfait en ce moment même pour Elijah. Du moins jusqu'à ce que que ...

_Slap!_

**"Aïe!"** Cria Kol**. "Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Bonnie?"**

**"Tu sais exactement pourquoi!"** Siffla-t-elle, tout en soulevant le menton haut en signe de confrontation.

**"Seigneur! J'ai juste dis que je voulais te montrer ma chambre !"** Se plaint Kol , tout en tenant sa joue qui s'est giflée. **"Mais je vois que quelqu'un les idées mal placées."** Il sourit instantanément, tout en agitant ses sourcils.

**"Tu peux simplement la fermer ?!"** Bonnie regarda Kol**. "Tu sais quoi ... Je m'en fous."** Ajouta-t-elle, tout en jetant désespérément les mains en l'air.

"**Et je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai."** Mamonna doucement Elijah, tout en baissant la tête désespérément.

Elena soupira. **"Okay les gars, Elijah et moi avons de bonnes nouvelles pour vous."** Elle annonça cela avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

**"Tu n'êtes pas enceinte, n'est-ce pas?" **Demanda Kol, avec de grands yeux.

**"Je pencherais plus pour l'adoption vous ne pensez pas ?"** Demanda Rebekah à personne en particulier.

**"Non, Kol ... Je ne suis pas enceinte, tu sais que je ne peux pas l'être, je suis un vampire." **Elena roula des yeux.

**"Darling, j'ai vu des choses plus étranges que ça, ça ne me surprendrait pas."** Déclara Kol

**"D'accord, si tu le dis."** Dit Elena à Kol. **"Quoi qu'il en soit ... nous prévoyons de partir tous enssemble en vacances après notre retour de lune de miel." **Expliqua Elena, joyeuse

**"Quoi, vraiment?" **Caroline poussa un cri aigu**. "Où?" **Elle tapa des mains avec enthousiasme et regarda Klaus qui sourit chaleureusement à sa réaction de joie.

Klaus ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais instinctivement il posa une main autour des épaules de Caroline et l'amena plus près de lui. Il a remarqua son erreur au moment où elle se raidit dans ses bras, mais à sa grande surprise, elle fut rapidement détendu et elle mis même la main sur celle qui reposait sur son épaule. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça, mais c'était un don du ciel.

**"On peut aller dans un endroit chaud?"** Demanda Rebekah à Elena et Elijah.

**"Oui, bien sûr! Nous avons apporté quelques brochures, de sorte que vous puissiez vous décider sur l'une des destinations". **Expliqua Elena. **"Nous avons choisi Rome, Athènes et Bora Bora."** Ajouta-t-elle, avec un énorme sourire sur son visage, avant de distribuer les brochures des trois destinations à chacun d'eux.

Ils les ont toutes étudié avec les trois merveilleuses destinations, en essayant de choisir celle qu'ils aimeraient le plus.

**"Je ne vais pas aller à Rome."** Déclara Kol. **"Je suis passé par là trop de fois déjà. Cependant, Bora Bora me tente bien " **Il sourit.

Quand Klaus remarqua une trace de déception sur le visage de Caroline, lorsque Kol avait dit non à Rome, il se pencha rapidement vers elle. **"C'est une destination que j'ai prévu que pour nous deux, Love."** Chuchotta-t-il dans son oreille, séduisant.** "Seulement, si tu me permet de t'y conduire, un jour, bien sûr?" **Ajouta-t-il, tout en jouant avec une mèche soyeuse de ses cheveux avec ses doigts.

Caroline dû saisir le bord de la table avec ses mains, à cause de son chuchotement à l'oreille qui lui avait déclanché des frissons dans le dos et à travers tout son corps.

Comme Klaus remarqua sa réaction, il continua à chuchoter. **"Tu te souviens ? Rome, Paris, Tokyo?"** Il laissa ses lèvres frôler légèrement le lobe de l'oreille et Caroline était reconnaissantequ'il ne parle pas assez fort et que les querelles autour de la table les masquait, parce qu'elle était sûre qu'elle viennait de laisser échapper un gémissement.

**"Non pas que je n'apprécie pas le spectacle, mais pourriez-vous reprendre tous les deux vos petits préliminaires dans votre chambre ?"** Kol se moquait d'eux.

Caroline sursauta et Klaus laissa échapper un grognement bestial profond, puis il prit une fourchette et la jeta avec force dans l'épaule Kol et ce dernier grogna de douleur.

**"Tu es fou?"** Bonnie cria sur Klaus, avant qu'elle ne se lève rapidement et en commençant à évaluer lesdommage que Klaus avait fait.

**"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux encore?"** Demanda Elijah d'un ton agacé, tout en faisant glisser une main sur son visage.

**"Klaus, s'amuse à jetter des fourchettes sur les gens !"** Siffla Caroline, avec colère.

**"Qu'aurais-tu fait si tu avais mal visé et frappé ses yeux à la place?"** Bonnie gronda Klaus, qui roula les yeux au ciel. Avait-elle oublier qu'ils étaient des vampires? Kol guérirait de toute façon, même trop vite à son goût.

**"Alors, tu fais des soins, aussi? "** Kol sourit largement à Bonnie et elle vient se moquer de lui.

Rebekah était encore en train d'observer les brochures et ignorait complètement la dispute autour d'elle**. "Puis-je amener quelqu'un à ces vacances?"** Demanda-t-elle à tout le monde afin qu'ils ferment leurs bouches, et ils étaient maintenant en train de la dévisager

**"Bien sûr, Rebekah! Qui aimerais-tu emmener ?"** Demanda Elena, en souriant.

**"Je veux emmener Stefan."** Dit Rebekah

**"Quoi?" **Dirent Caroline, Elena et Bonnie, en même temps.

**"Que veux-tu par le fait que tu veuilles emmener Stefan?"** Demanda Klaus, confus. **"Ne me dit pas que vous revivez la suite des années 20?"** Il se moquait de sa sœur cadette.

**"Tais-toi, Nik. Et oui, Stefan et moi sommes amis. Nous étions à Rio de Janeiro ensemble, avant de venir ici." **Expliqua-t-elle nonchalamment. **"Quoi? Est-ce que quelqu'un a un problème avec ça? " **Elle jeta un regard meurtrier à Elena.

**"C'est tout à fait d'accord pour moi, Rebekah."** Répondit Elena, honnêtement. Et c'était vrai, elle n'avait plus de sentiments pour Stefan, ils ont eu un passé, mais c'est tout. Elle aimait inconditionnellement Elijah, sinon elle ne s'aprêterait pas à se marier avec lui.

**"Je suis sûr que vous êtes juste amis."** Railla Kol à sa sœur et se mit à rire, ce qui fait également rire Klaus

**"Oui, bien sûr, Bekah ... Si tu le dis." **Fit Klaus avec un clin d'œil. Mais il était heureux pour sa sœur, il savait que Stefan était parti pour elle.

**"Tu peux lui foutre la paix?"** Siffla Caroline à Klaus, tout en le poussant avec son coude.

**"Rebekah, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu invites Stefan à venir,j'ai hâte de le revoir." **Caroline sourit à son amie.

**"Je suis heureuse d'entendre ça, Caroline. Enfaite, il devrait bientôt venir ici , je l'ai déjà invité."** Rebekah sourit.

Après qu'ils aient fini de dîner et après avoir bu quelques verres, ils sont tous allés dans la salle de cinéma. La pièce était plutôt grande. L'entrée était à l'arrière et les murs ont été peints en gris foncé avec un soupçon de teinte verdâtre. Sur le centre de la paroi principale, il y avait un écran de projection énorme et autour avait été construit des étagères en bois exquis, qui contenait collection infinie de films. La pièce était à étages construite en trois niveaux de hauteur et sur chacun des niveaux, il y avait canapés et fauteuils en cuir confortables et spacieux, qui étaient tous coloré dans une profonde couleur brun foncé. A l'arrière de la salle, vous pourriez trouver un bar et une machine à pop-corn. La pièce avait l'air tout aussi luxueuse que le reste de la maison.

* * *

Bonnie s'assit sur le canapé qui se trouvait au premier rang et le plus bas des trois rangées. Quand Kol vit qu'Elena dirigeait ses pas vers Bonnie, il la poussa littéraire hors de son chemin et s'assit à côté de Bonnie, marquant sa place, tout en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Elijah laissa échapper un grognement sourd face au comportement grossier de son frère, mais Elena mis rapidement la main sur son épaule, pour le calmer.

**"C'est bon, Elijah, allons simplement nous asseoir."** Elena sourit, tout en tirant Elijah avec elle pour s'asseoir derrière Bonnie et Kol dans la deuxième rangée, où se trouvait un canapé avec deux fauteuils de chaque côté.

Klaus entra nonchalamment dans la salle de cinéma et il s'assit sur le canapé dans le dernier et le plus haut rang. Il regarda autour de la salle et sourit quand il vit Bonnie et Kol se chamailler à propos de quelque chose. Il se demandait où était Caroline, elle n'était pas loin derrière lui quand ils se sont dirigés ici. Il se retourna lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, mais il vit que cela était Rebekah, qui est allé chercher les films et les tendit à Kol.

**"Qui diable a choisi ces films?"** Gémit Kol

**"Caroline a choisi les films et ils sont assez bons, donc tais-toi Kol et faire ce que vous avez à faire."** Ordonna Rebekah, alors qu'elle prenait un fauteuil à côté d'Elena et Elijah.

**"T'es sérieuse?"** Gémit Kol **"La Proposition, The Wedding Planner, Demoiselles d'honneur, Made of Honor, Juste marié ..."** Il a lu les titres des films, tout en faisant des grimaces.

**"Quel est le problème avec ces films?"** Bonnie voulait savoir.

**"Tu les aimes?" **Demanda Kol , tout en haussant ses sourcils en même temps.

**"Oui!"** Déclara Bonnie

**"Alors je suis sûr que je vais les aimer aussi."** Kol sourit.

**" Attendez ... Attendez, attendez, attendez ... **" Le sourire de Kol est devenu encore plus large. **"Nik? Ai-je l'impression de recevoir un message? Regardez ce genre de films ta Caroline. Vous aller vous lancer dans un mariage bientôt, vous aussi? Je peux clairement affirmer qu'elle le souhaite secrètement."** Il haussa les sourcils, avant d'éclater de rire, alors que tout le monde dans la salle roula des yeux.

**"Kol, Fermes-là et mets les films!"** Klaus grogna dans la salle contre son frère cadet.

**"Bon ... d'accord, comme tu veux, mon frère."** Dit Kol, tout en continuant de rire

Quand Kol a finalement mis un des films, il se rassit à sa place à côté de Bonnie, avant d'éteindre les lumières dans la salle avec une télécommande.

**"On ne devrait pas attendre Caroline?" **Demanda Klaus

**"Caroline a dit que nous devrons commencer sans elle, elle parle avec sa mère au téléphone et qu'elle ne voulait pas que nous l'attendions."** Dit Rebekah à Klaus

Quand le film commença, Kol s'étira les bras comme par hasard au dessus de Bonnie, en faisant semblant de bâiller et tendit la main derrière elle et la placa sur ses épaules, tout en déplaçant son corps près d'elle.

**"Tu n'es pas sérieux quand même? "** Dit Bonnie, en le regardant d'un air incrédule.

**"De quoi ?" **Kol faisait l'ignorant, comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait.

**"Enlève ta main!" **Elle siffla.

**"Oh, ne prétend pas que tu n'aime pas ça, Darling."** Dit-il, en toute confiance, tout en lui donnant un clin d'œil.

**"Pff ..." **Soupira Bonnie, mais elle ne savait pas comment le nier, parce que secrètement, elle aimait son bras autour d'elle, mais elle ne pourrait jamais l'admettre. Jamais .

Klaus s'ennuyait à mourir en regardant la stupidecomédie romantique , il commença juste à envisager de partir, quand il entendit que Caroline entrait dans la pièce. Elle marcha avec la claire de s'asseoir dans la deuxième rangée, il a pris doucement son bras, lui faisant faire demi-tour et pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il lui lança un regard intense qui voulait clairement dire _"assis toi avec moi", _ce qui envoya des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Caroline. Elle réfléchit pendant un moment, mais ensuite elle céda et s'est assis à côté de lui.

Au début, Caroline était tendue d'être assise à côté de Klaus, il avait sa main sur le dos du canapé confortable, derrière ses épaules, mais il ne la touchait pas, néanmoins la tension entre eux était important. Elle souhaitait secrètement qu'il mette sa main sur ses épaules et qu'il l'attire plus près de lui, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la salle à manger. Caroline, finalement, se détendit un peu quand elle concentra son esprit sur le film.

Tout le monde se mit à rire lors d'une scène drôle qui évoluait dans le film, tandis que Klaus regardait Caroline. Il aimait entendre son rire, il était contagieux et le coin de ses lèvres s'étirèrent vers le haut dans un sourire. Klaus avait envie de la toucher, il se demandait si elle aimerait ça, elle ne le repousserait pas. Il décida de lui donner une autre chance, mais il attendra le bon moment.

**"Oh, j'adore la scène qui va se passer maintenant."** Dit Carolineà voix basse, tout en souriant.

**"Tu l'as déjà vu?" **Demanda Klaus, tout en se penchant un peu plus près si elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre avec les voix et la musique qui venaient du film.

**"Ouais, je l'ai regardé avec Bonnie."** Elle sourit, mais comme il la regardait, elle a détourna rapidement les yeux sur l'écran.

Caroline le sentit se rapprocher, mais il n'avait encore fait aucun mouvement pour la toucher. Elle devenait folle, car il était assis si près que si elle bougeait sa jambe gauche, juste un petit peu, elle aurait frôlélégèrement lesien et elle n'était pas sûre de combien de temps encore elle serait en mesure de supporter cette tension qui augmentait entre eux. L'obscurité de la salle s'intensifia encore plus. Elle laissa inconsciemment échapper un long soupir qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Klaus. Il a tourna sa tête pour la regarder à nouveau,elle sentit ses yeux brûlants sur elle, mais elle n'a pas osé regarder vers lui. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de le regarder d'ailleurs. La prochaine chose qu'elle sentit fut sa main glissant lentement à l'arrière du canapé et autour de ses épaules. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle pouvait sentir des papillons se former dans son estomac. Il l'attira doucement et lentement plus près d'elle, avant qu'il ne commence à dessiner de petits cercles avec ses doigts sur son bras droit. Caroline ferma les yeux, mais ne s'y opposa pas et Klaus prit cela comme un signal pour poursuivre ses actions. Il poussa doucement ses cheveux derrière son oreille et se pencha lentement vers elle.

**"Pourquoi ne nous laisserais-tu pas une chance, Caroline?"** Lui dit Klaus à voix basse, séduisant, tout en caressant son cou avec ses doigts. Caroline inclina subtilement sa tête vers la droite, un calme gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche.

**"Laisses-toi aller, Love ... Suis ton instinct."** Il effleura le lobe de son oreille avec ses lèvres , la faisant frissonner dans ses bras et en accélérant son souffle. Caroline ne pouvait pas former de mots, tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche étaient de calmes gémissements.

**"Love ... Dis moi d'arrêter, si tu ne veux vraiment pas que je fasse ça ..."** Souffla-t-il, avant de commencer à couvrir son cou de baisers légers ce qui lui valu un autre gémissement, mais beaucoup plus profond qu'auparavant. Elle se sentait faible et ressentais de la chaleur dans son ventre et elle saisit la jambe de Klaus tout en la pressant doucement, inconsciemment. Klaus laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, mais calme, pour ne pas apporter toute l'attention des autres sur eux. Mettant son bras gauche autour de sa taille, il la tira encore pour qu'elle soit plus proche de lui, il lui donna une traîné de baisers mouillés, qu'il traîna depuis l'avant du cou jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, qu'il mordit doucement**. "Klaus ..."** Caroline gémit son nom, un peu trop fort pour une salle pleine de vampires qui avaient les yeux fixés sur le film qui défilait en face d'eux.

**"Pour l'amour de Dieu, prenez une chambre !"** Cria Kol et ils sortirent tous les deux de leur transe passionnelle, la respiration haletante.

Caroline regarda autour d'elle, voyant cinq paires de yeux fixés sur eux deux**."Oh mon dieu!"** Marmonna-t-elle, tandis qu'un éclat de rouge apparut sur ses joues. Elle se leva et à sa vitesse vamp' sortit hors de la salle.

* * *

**_Alors ? J'avais raison hein ? :P Halala ce Klaus me tuera... Si appétissant et sexy. J'espère que vous avez apprécier la lecture de ce chapitre ! Bisous 3_**

**_KlarolineMichaelson._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci à tous pour vos adorable reviews qui me donne le courage de continuer à traduire cette superbe histoire !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

**"Je te jure Kol, que si ne commence pas à t'occuper de tes propres affaires ..." **Grogna Klaus, vraiment énervé contre son frère cadet. Il avait l'impression que Caroline commençait enfin à s'ouvrir un peu plus à lui et Kol venait de tout ruiner.

**"Je me mêle de mes affaires ... Je regardais le film avec la belle Bonnie, jusqu'à ce que vous deux commenciez à gémir comme deux animaux en chaleur. "** Se plaint Kol , en coupant Klaus.

**"Kol!"** Averti Elijah. Il savait que ce ne s'arrêterait pas, s'ils ne séparait pas Klaus et Kol dès que possible.

**"Ouais, ouais ..."** marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Bonnie, il a compris qu'Elijah essayait de maintenir la paix entre eux et, il n'y avait vraiment pas d'humeur à se battre contre Klaus en face de Bonnie. **"Alors, Darling... on peut continuer à regarder le film?"** Il sourit comme il remis son bras autour des épaules de Bonnie, qui lui faisaient rouler ses yeux.

**"Peut-être que je devrais aller voir Caroline, juste pour vérifier si elle va bien."** Leur dit Elena.

**"Pas besoin ... j'y vais."** Déclara Klaus, avant de sortir de la pièce.

**"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée."** Dit Elena avec inquiétude, tout en regardant Elijah.

**"Ne t'en fais pas pour ton amie quand il s'agit de Niklaus. Tout va bien, ma chérie."** Elijah la rassura et lui sourit, puis l'amena un peu plus près de lui.

**"Oui, Elena! Pas besoin de fourer ton nez partout."** Rebekah se moquait de sa future belle sœur

**"Rebekah, ne parle pas de cette façon !" **Elijah averti et Rebekah juste roula des yeux en réponse.

**"Kol ... veux-tu cesser d'importuner la pauvres Bonnie et remettre le film ! Je m'ennuie." **Rebekah gémit.

**"Bonnie, ce que je te dérange, Darling?"** Demanda Kol avec un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage, mais Bonnie ne répondait pas, elle a juste secoué la tête, en soupirant bruyamment. **"Tu vois, Bekah, je ne suis pas en train de l'embêter ... elle m'aime!" **Il sourit.

**"Tu rêves!"** Lança Bonnie

**"Je sais que c'est le cas, Bonnie."** Dit Kol d'une voix traînante, mais cette fois il le dit tranquillement, juste pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas complètement indifférente à son charme, mais il ne pouvait pas dire avec certitude à quel point.

* * *

Caroline marchait dans sa chambre, vraiment gênée par les événements qui ont eu lieu dans la salle. Gémissait-elle vraiment si fort devant tout le monde? Merde ce Klaus et l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. C'était comme si son esprit s'embrumait dès qu'il était trop près d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser à ce moment était chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, tout le reste juste un bruit loin dans le fond. Elle devrait être plus prudente à partir de maintenant et essayer de garder la tête froide en sa présence.

Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle s'approcha du lit et se coucha, tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans l'oreiller moelleux pour tenter de cacher du monde. Cela n'a pas duré très longtemps, puisque peu de temps après, elle entendit deux légers coups à la porte de sa chambre, - on ne pouvait simplement pas être paix dans cette maison ... jamais -. Peut-être que si elle l'ignorait alors celui qui frappait à la porte, s'en irait.

_Pas de chance pour toi, Caroline _. Pensa-t-elle quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

**"Caroline? Tu vas bien?"** Dmeanda Klaus, tout en fermant lentement la porte derrière lui. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

**"Je dois partir loin"** Gémit Caroline dans l'oreiller, sans même oser le regarder après le spectacle qu'ils avaient fait dans la salle de cinéma

**"Oh, ne sois pas comme ça, Love."** Dit Klaus et elle pouvait entendre une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

**"Est-ce vraiment trop demander d'avoir un peu de temps pour moi?"** Elle marmonna.

Mais la vérité était qu'elle souhaitait secrètement qu'il vienne la rejoindre dans le lit et qu'il la tienne dans ses bras. Comment est-ce arrivé? Elle avait toujours ressenti quelque chose pour Klaus, quoi exactement, elle ne saurait pas le dire. Il y avait attirance physique bien sûr, cet homme était incroyablement beau, mais la chose qui lui faisait peur maintenant, c'était ses sentiments grandissants pour lui. Caroline avait vu son côté humain, son côté naturel et elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais elle avait peur d'être blessée, encore une fois ... comme toujours.

**"Je voulais juste vérifier si tu allais bien et je tiens à m'excuser pour le comportement grossier de Kol." **Dit Klaus tranquillement. Il pouvait voir qu'elle avait besoin d'une sorte de réconfort, mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment réconforter quelqu'un, ce n'était pas vraiment son domaine.

**"C'était une erreur ... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris."** Dit Caroline, calmement.

**"Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Ca n'avait rien d'une erreur pour moi."Lui dit-il. "Et tu avais l'air de beaucoup en profiter." **Fit-il Remarquer, son sourire revenant sur ses lèvres au souvenir de la façon dont elle gémissait son nom.

**"Parce que c'était ... je veux dire agréable, mais ça reste une erreur! Tu peux me laisser tranquille maintenant?" **Caroline grommela dans l'oreiller et ses mots durs effacèrent le sourire sur le visage de Klaus presque immédiatement.

**"Comme tu veux, Love, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'était pas une erreur, c'était juste une étape de plus dans la bonne direction - je le sais et tu le sais."** Lui dit Klaus avec une pointe de colère dans sa voix, avant qu'il ne commence à marcher vers la porte. "**Je souhaite juste que tu nous donne une chance, Caroline."** Dit-il calmement, posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte**. "Je pense que tu ne le regretterais pas."** Ajouta-t-il si doucement, qu'elle était sûre qu'elle ne l'aurait pas entendu sans son audition de vampire, et puis il quitta la chambre.

**"Klaus ..."** Appela Caroline doucement, en s'asseyant rapidement sur le lit, mais elle était sûre qu'il ne l'entendit pas. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas juste pour lui et qu'elle était assez dure, mais c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Alors pourquoi elle se sentait si mal alors? Elle soupira bruyamment et se laissa tomber sur le lit, tout en mettant ses mains sur son visage. **"Bien joué, Care!"** Elle marmonna.

* * *

Bonnie quitta le manoir avec Kol sur les talons. Elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de lui bien qu'elle avait essayé, l'Originel était très persistant c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Pour être honnête envers elle-même, elle aimait toute l'attention qu'il lui avait apporté tout au long de la journée, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de penser que c'était probablement juste un jeu pour lui.

**"Kol, je peux trouver mon chemin, tu sais?" **Bonnie s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna pour faire face à Kol, elle faillit presque lui rentrer dedans.

**"Mais où seraient mes manières comme si je te laissais seule ? Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter une dame."** Kol lui sourit, et il l'écarta une mèche de ses cheveux noirs qui tombait sur son visage et caressa doucement sa joue.

Bonnie déglutit et pris rapidement du recul, bien qu'innocent ce contact a fait brpuler son corps de désir ce qui la choqua, puisqu'elle s'était jamais senti aussi attirée par quelqu'un avant, surtout pas aussitôt après l'avoir rencontré.

Kol remarqua clairement l'effet qu'il avait sur elle ce qui le rendait heureux et confiant -_ c'était un bon début_, Pensait-il. Il aimerait qu'elle reste dans la maison. Il s'est engagé à lui-même qu'il ferait tout pour la convaincre de rester avec eux.

**"Je peux prendre soin de moi."** Lui dit-elle avec un menton relevé, maisça ne sortit pas aussi fortement que voulu.

**"Oh, je sais que tu peux, Darling ... mais tu devrait laisser quelqu'un, je veux dire moi..." **Il se désigna lui-même et continuéa**"...Prendre soin de toi de temps en temps." **Il cligna de l'œil.

Bonnie roula des yeux. **"Ouais, c'est ça ..."** Elle le regarda sous ses longs cils. **"... Comme tu étais capable de prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre que de toi-même." **Ajouta-t-elle, en essayant de se moquer de lui.

**"Ne fais pas de suppositions, Darling... et je peux te promettre que je serais vraiment doué pour prendre soin de toi."** Dit-il avec une voix charmante, qui ne fit rien pour calmer le désir de Bonnie pour lui.

**"Je dois y aller, maintenant." **Lâcha Bonnie. Elle devait s'éloigner de Kol dès que possible, tout devenait trop intense.

**"Très bien ...Lasses moi te racompagner jusqu'à ta voiture alors."** Déclara Kol alors qu'il glissait sa main sur sa taille en la guidant vers la porte. Bonnie ferma les yeux un instant, savourant la sensation de son bras autour de son corps.

Quand ils arrivèrent à sa voiture, Kol prit doucement sa main dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres. Il lui donna un doux baiser, alors il laissa ses lèvres posées sur la douceur de sa main un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Bonnie prit une profonde inspiration et puis, lentement, retira sa main.

**"Bonne nuit, Bonnie." **Lui souhaita Kol, tout en souriant de façon séduisante.

**"Bonne nuit, Kol."** Répondit Bonnie, avant de s'assoir dans sa voiture, puis elle s'éloigna, laissant ce moment de plaisir et Kol derrière elle dans l'allée de la demeure Michaelson.

**"Quelqu'un peut-il me poignarder s'il vous plaît ! Tous mes frères se sont transformés en petit chiots en mal d'amour"** Rebekah fulminait, tout en élevant ses mains en l'air en signe d'incrédulité, alors qu'elle sortait de la maison.

**"Donc, je me demandais ... où voulez-vous que le mariage ai lieu?"** Demanda Caroline à Elena qui parcourait les pages d'un magazine sur le thème du mariage.

**"Eh bien, peut-être dans la cour, ici à la maison. Je pense que c'est vraiment beau."** Elena sourit.

**"Je pense que c'est une merveilleuse idée!"** Caroline rayonnait, elle pouvait déjà voir tout dans sa tête.

**"Tu veux bien planifier l'organisation du mariage, je sais que tu es brillantepour ce genre de choses."** Demanda Elena en souriant, alors qu'elle savait que Caroline avait envie de planifier tout ça.

**"Vraiment? Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup faire ça!"** Le visage de Caroline folle de joie et d'excitation. **"Dis-moi, quel genre de style souhaites-tu avoir? En as-tu parlé avec Elijah?"**

**"Nous aimerions simplement qui ce soit simple et élégant ... moderne, mais avec un soupçon de classique en même temps."** Tenta d'expliquer Elena.

**"Quelque chose qui va vous représenter tous les deux, je comprends." **Caroline sourit chaleureusement, tout en hochant la tête en accord avec Elena.

**"Oui, exactement."** Dit Elena joyeusement.

**"Eh bien, je vais aller à l'extérieur pour voir la cour une fois de plus et penser aux façons dont nous pouvon stout organiser."** Lui dit Caroline, son enthousiasme ne quittant jamais son visage.

**"Merci, Care."** Dit Elena avec satisfaction, tout en serrant la main de Caroline.

**"Tu sais que je fais ça car je t'aime, Elena! Donc, c'est avec plaisir."** Caroline sourit largement.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Klaus?" Interrogea Elena . Elle ne voulait pas pousser bousculer Caroline avec des questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente et d'ailleurs, elle en avait eu une assez bonne idée de toute façon.

**"Rien ... Je ne sais pas, Elena ... Je ne sais vraiment pas."** Caroline soupira tout en abaissant sa tête entre ses mains.

**"Tu dis que tu l'aimes, alors qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche? Je vous ai déjà dit que personne n'a rien contre ça, Care."** Elena essaya de la rassurer.

**"Je sais, Elena. Je ne veux pas être blesser et aussi je ne veux pas précipiter les choses."** Admit Caroline, tout en regardant ses mains. **"Tu sais ce que c'est, je ne suis jamais assez bien."** Elle a ajouté tranquillement.

**"Okay ... Je suis sûre que ça va sembler fou, venant de moi ... mais je suis absolument sûr que tu es plus que bien pour Klaus."** Elena tapota la main de Caroline, rassurante. **"Je vois la façon dont il te regarde, Care ... et en plus, ça fait cinq ans, et il n'a toujours pas renoncé à toi ou changé de cible et je pense que cela veut dire quelque chose, tu ne penses pas?"**

**"Peut-être ..."** Répondit Caroline avec un soupçon de sourire montrant sur son visage. **"Je te remercie, Elena."**

**"Comme je l'ai dit, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse."** Elena sourit largement.

* * *

Klaus servit un verre de scotch, avant de marcher vers la fenêtre de son bureau. Il vit Caroline dans la cour avec un bloc-notes à la main, alors qu'elle se promenait autour de la propriété. Il aimait la façon dont ses boucles blondes rebondissaient à chaque pas qu'elle faisait et la façon dont elle se déhanchait. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il se rappelait de la sensation de sa peau sous ses lèvres et la façon dont elle gémissait dans ses bras. Caroline ne pouvait le nier autant qu'elle le voulait, il savait qu'elle était attirée par lui, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux et dans son comportement quand il était près d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'empêchait de le laisser aller. Bien sûr, il avait blessé ses amis dans le passé, mais maintenant, tout était différent, l'une de ses meilleures amies aller épouser son frère bientôt et ils semblaient tous être du même côté, ils n'étaient plus des ennemis. Il s'engagea lui-même à tout faire pour gagner sa confiance. Cela devait être ça, elle ne lui faisait pas assez confiance. Un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il regardait Caroline sourire, tout en observant la cour. Elle semblait vraiment s'amuser et il décida rapidement de se joindre à elle. Il vida le verre de scotch et quitté son observation.

Caroline se tenait dans la cour de la maison Mikaelson avec un bloc-notes à la main, tout en écrivant ses idées, elle en avait déjà eu quelques-unes dont elle pensait qu'Elena et Elijah aimeraient. La pelouse était absolument magnifique et elle pouvait déjà voir comment le mobilier blanc rendrait parfaitement bien dans une ambiance verte de la nature. Et puisque qu'Elena lui avait dit qu'elle et Elijah aimeraientt un soupçon de classique, elle pensa que la couleur de champagnepour les accessoires ferait l'affaire. Elle sourit à l'image qui se peint dans sa tête, en marchant autour de la propriété.

**"Bonjour, Love." **Klaus la salua lorsqu'il apparu derrière elle. Caroline était tellement dans son petit monde de la planification qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

**"Hey".** Caroline sourit timidement. Elle se sentait coupable à cause de la façon dont elle avait traité la nuit dernière, elle savait qu'il ne le méritait pas**. "Que fais-tu ici?"** Demanda-t-elle.

**"Je t'ai vu à travers la fenêtre et j'ai décidé de venir te demander si tu avez besoin de mon aide pour quoi que ce soit." **Il sourit, tout en joignant les mains derrière son dos.

**"Merci, mais non pas vraiment ..."** Lui dit-elle, mais lorsqu'elle vit une légère indication de déception sur son visage, elle ajouta : **"... Sauf si tu as des idées pour le mariage."**

**"Ah, c'est donc ça que tu fais."** Klaus sourit chaleureusement. **"Et ce genre de style vises-tu?" **. Même s'il n'était pas un grand fan de mariages, il savait une chose ou deux à ce sujet, même s'il n'avait eu que peu d'occasions d'y participer tout au long des siècles.

**"Eh bien, Elena dit qu'elle veut quelque chose d'élégant et moderne avec une touche classique." **Expliqua-t-elle et Klaus hocha la tête.

**"Alors qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé jusqu'à présent? Je t'ai vu écrire quelque chose tout à l'heure." **Dit-il

**"Oh oui, je pensais à quelques beaux sièges blancs, avec que les accessoires pouvaient être d'une couleur champagne, ça apporterait la touche classique comme ça et je pense que le tout s'intégrera parfaitement avec ces beaux paysages verdoyants. " **Expliqua Caroline **"J'ai aussi essayé de dessiner ce que je le pense, mais je n'y arrive pas trop." **Ajouta-t-elle, laissant ses épaules s'affaisser

**"Peut-être que je peux t'aider pour ça."** Il sourit.

**"Vraiment?"** Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

**"Bien sûr, rien pour toi, Love."** Dit-il, ses lèvres se tirant dans un sourire à nouveau.

**"J'aimerais beaucoup! Merci, Klaus!"** Elle rayonnait devant lui, en frappant ses mains avec enthousiasme et puis tout à coup elle jeta ses bras autour de lui, le tirant dans une étreinte.

Klaus fut choqué au début, mais il se détendit rapidement et mis ses bras autour d'elle, l'approchant d'avantage. Il aimait l'avoir dans ses bras et il aurait voulu embrasser et la toucher. Caroline s'arracha à lui trop tôt à son goût et elle lui manqua instantanément dans ses bras, mais il était heureux de sa réaction quand même.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc qui se trouvait près du petit chemin et Klaus a pris le bloc-notes afin qu'il puisse commencer à dessiner ses idées. Caroline commença en lui décrivant ce qu'elle avait en tête et il essaya de le traduire sur le papier sous la forme d'un dessin. Elle le corriger ici et là, mais il comprit vite ce qu'elle voulait. Klaus suggéra également quelques idées et il était heureux quand son visage s'éclaira parce qu'elle les aimait.

**"Où as-tu appris à dessiner?" **Caroline était curieuse.

**"J'ai appris à force de le faire, je trouve ça comme un bon moyen de se détendre."** Expliqua-t-il**. "Et quand nous étions humains, parfois ma mère m'enseignait quelques trucs, elle avait un talent pour le dessin aussi."**

**"Alors tu as obtenu ton talent de cette époque." **Conclu Caroline, en lui souriant chaleureusement. Elle voulait demander plus à propos de sa mère et de son temps quand il était humain, mais se retient.

**"Oui, je suppose qu'on peut dire ça." **Accepta Klaus

Après un certain temps, Caroline se rapprocha de lui pour tenter de mieux voir comment ses mains habiles dessinaient ses idées, elle était en admiration en regardant dessiner. Elle mis inconsciemment sa main droite sur son épaule,ce qui arrêta Klaus dans son dessin et il la regarda. Les yeux de Caroline dérivèrent vers Klaus pour tenter de savoir pourquoi il avait cessé de dessiner. Quand elle a vu que ses yeux bleus intenses brûlaient sur elle, elle sentit des papillons se former lentement dans son estomac. Caroline laissa voyager ses yeux de ses lèvres à ses yeux, alors qu'involontairement elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce qui fit gémir Klaus.

**"Caroline ..." **Murmura-t-il. **"Arrête de faire ça ou je ne serai plus responsable de mes actes."** Il l'averti doucement, tout en se penchant un peu plus près d'elle.

**"Hmm ... quoi?"** Demanda-t-elle confuse, son esprit encore brumeux de sa proximité**. "Que veux-tu dire?"** Répéta-t-elle, retrouvant lentement ses esprits.

**"Ils sont là!"** Hurla Kol. **"Je m'ennuyais tellement et je te cherchais partout . " **Il soupira de façon spectaculaire.

**"Kol!"** Klaus grogna et se leva, tout en mettant le bloc-notes sur le banc. Ça devenait incroyable et ridicule, de laisser son frère dtout gâcher avec sa présence ennuyeuse.

**"Klaus?" **Caroline regarda Klaus, qui était littéralement furieux contre son frère cadet.

**"Oh-euh ... j'ai interrompu quelque chose de nouveau, c'est ça?"** Rit Kol, tout en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

**"Beaucoup. Trop. De. Fois."** Klaus siffla, tout en insistant sur chaque mot séparément.

**"Klaus, calme-toi."** Caroline lui saisit doucement par le bras.

Klaus le regarda, ses yeux se radoucirent immédiatement. **"C'est bon, Love ... Je reviens tout de suite."** Il sourit, puis commença à marcher vers Kol.

**"Merde! Caroline, on se voit plus tard!" **Cria Kol, avant qu'il ne flashe dans le manoir avec Klaus juste à ses trousses.

**"Klaus!"** Cria Caroline, mais elle pouvait déjà entendre que des choses s'étaient brisées à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle fonça dans la maison et entra dans le salon, mais ils n'étaient pas là. Elle pouvait entendre un fracas venant de quelque part dans la maison, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'où cela venait.

**"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?"** Demanda Elijah en entrant dans la maison.

**"Heu ... Je pense que Klaus essaie de tuer Kol. Encore."** Lui dit Caroline, tout en roulant des yeux. Elle se sentait mieux avec Elijah dans la maison, il semblait être celui qui pouvait régler les combats entre les frères et sœurs.

Elijah se pinça l'arrête du nez**. "Ces deux-là ont plus de mille ans, mais de toute façon ils parviennent à agir comme des enfants de cinq ans." **Il poussa un profond soupir.

**"Ouais ... Jevois ce que tu veux dire."** Caroline sourit maladroitement, mais ensuite elle sursauta en entendant un autre fracas provenant du sous-sol.

**"Ne t'inquiéte pas, Caroline. Je vais m'en occuper."** Lui dit Elijah et il se dirigea vers les escaliers qui mènent au sous-sol. **"Niklaus! Kol!" **Sa voix retentit, puis il a disparu.

**"Alors, qui a eu l'idée de sortir vendredi soir?" ** Demanda Caroline à Rebekah et Bonnie.

**"Kol."** Répondit Rebekah, tout en roulant des yeux.

**"Où allons-nous?"** Caroline a voulu en savoir plus.

**"Je ne sais pas, probablement au Grill."** Bonnie haussa les épaules.

**"Hors de question. Le Grill est ennuyeux, nous irons à la discothèque qui se trouve dans la ville voisine."** Leur dit Kol, se promenant dans le salon, où les trois jeunes filles étaient assises sur le canapé.

**"Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas rester, regarder un film ou quelque chose?"** Demanda Caroline

**"Et pour vous écoutez toi et mon frère gémir toute la nuit? Non merci. Je préfère la musique à fond"** Rit Kol rit et les joues de Caroline rougirent en rouge vif tout de suite.

**"Kol! Ne sois pas si abruti!"** Hurla Rebekah, tout en jetant un oreiller dans son frère.

**"Ce sont les faits, ma sœur." **Kol haussa les épaules, après avoir esquivé l'oreiller.

**"Et quand y allons-nous?" **Bonnie était curieuse.

**"Quand souhaites-tu y aller,Darling?"** Kol lui fit un sourire narquois.

**"Je ne sais pas, ça m'ira de toute façon."** Bonnie répondit honnêtement.

**"Je pense autour de 21 heures, ce serait parfait, non?" **Demanda Rebekah à Caroline.

**"Oui, bien sûr."**

Klaus frappa à la porte de la chambre de Caroline, et sa chambre d'ailleurs, mais quand elle ne répondait pas, il entra.

**"Caroline?"** Il l'appela et attendit quelques instants pour qu'elle réponde.

N'ayant pas de réponse, il se dirigea vers la penderie, pour aller chercher sa chemise etchoisir ce qu'il porterais cette la nuit. Klaus s'arrêta sur place quand il vit Caroline dans le placard portant seulement une jupe courte et un soutien-gorge de dentelle noire et il pouvait jurer que c'était celui qu'il avait trouvé l'autre jour dans le tiroir.

Klaus savait maintenant pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas répondu quand il l'appelait, elle dansait avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles un iPod dans ses mains. La beauté en face de lui balançait ses hanches de façon séduisante au rythme de la musique. Klaus savait qu'il aurait dû lui faire savoir qu'il était là, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher de ne pas bouger, il voulait la regarder un peu plus longtemps . Caroline était vraiment une déesse pour lui, ses courbes étaient parfaites et captivante, elle était la plus belle créature qu'il ait jamais vu dans sa longue vie. Et puis elle a commencé à chanter:

**Parce que tu rock, rock, rock, rock, roooock ... **

**... tu sais ce que je veux ce que tu as...**

**Tu rock, rock, rock, rock, rooooock ...**

**Big bad wolf, viens et manges-moi ...**

Caroline se retourna et, quand elle vit Klaus debout, ses yeux brûlant sur elle. Elle stoppa soudainement tous ses mouvements.

**"Klaus!" **Caroline poussa un cri, tandis que ses joues rougirent instantanément. Elle saisit rapidement l'une de ses chemise afin de se couvrir et retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles.** "Que fais-tu ici?" **Lui demanda-t-elle

**"Evidemment, je profite du spectacle."** Dit Klaus avec un grand sourire sur son visage. **"Tu as une voix incroyable, Love ..."** Poursuivit-il, tout en fermant lentement la petite distance entre eux, alors qu'elle pouvait clairement voir que ses yeux s'assombrissaient de désir. **"... Et tu es ravissante."** Il murmura près de son oreille.

Caroline se tenait juste là serrant fermement sa chemise contre son corps, tout en regardant Klaus sans voix. Il lui sourit, puis il ôta sa chemise, qui la fit ouvrir bouche de stupéfation.

**"Que fais-tu?" **Dit-elle d'une voix rauque, toute ébahie à la vue de son corps musclé. Il avait le torce ciselé le plus parfait, sa ligne de v qui s'étendait de ses hanches jusqu'au bord de son jean qu'il portait assez bas, était clairement visible et tellement séduisante. Il était comme une sorte de dieu pour tout ce qu'elleen voyait._ Il devrait se promener torse nu tout le temps_. Pensa-t-elle, mais rapidement elle se gronda pour ces pensées inappropriées.

**"Je cherche une chemise."** Répondit-il, avec un sourire narquois. Oh, il l'avait remarqué ... il avait remarqué la façon dont elle le regardait et ça lui plaisait énormément.

**"Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?"** Demanda Caroline, tandis que ses joues étaient encore colorées.

**"Assez longtemps ..."** Il la taquinait, en secouant ses sourcils.

**"Oh tu ... urgh!"** Caroline aboya, puis le frappé avec la chemise qu'elle tenait, ce qui le fit tressaillir de rire.

**"Alors, le grand méchant loup, hein?"** Railla-t-il, son sourire de plus en plus large et plus large.

**"Quoi?"** Marmonna-t-elle à la question.

**"Tu chantais quelque chose à propos du grand méchant loup ... une sorte de grosse coïncidence, n'est-ce pas, Love ?"** Il fit un clin d'œil.

**"Pff ... Ne sois pas si imbu de toi-même!"** Caroline grognait.

**"Je ne dis que ce que je vois."** Klaus sourit, tout en levant les mains dans un geste comme pour se rendre. Caroline leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se détourner pour chercher la tenue qu'elle voulait porter pour leur soirée. Elle regardait à travers la pile de chemises et tops, quand tout le coup, tout est devenu noir.

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé ? :D

Bisous à tous,  
Laura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Klaroline-Chair, linea, Jolieyxbl, MARiiN3, et tous les autres lecteurs anomymes : **_Merci infiniment pour vous review ! Je vois que vous avez toutes envie de massacrer Kol quand il s'immisce dans les moments entre Klaus et Caroline. Etant donné que j'en suis assez loin dans la traduction, je peux vous dire que vous aller rapidement être comblée par les suites de l'histoire ! ;) _****

Bisous  
- Laura.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

**"Klaus?"** Appela Caroline avec calme, elle ne pouvait rien voir, et tout était noir autour d'elle.

**"Je suis là, Love." **Murmura-t-il, elle le sentait debout non loin derrière elle.

**"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"** Demanda-t-elle, sa voix faible par la peur.

**"Je pense que nous avons une petit coupure." **Expliqua-t-il, tout en s'approchant encore plus d'elle. **"Mais, il n'y a rien à craindre."** Il a ajouté.

**"Tu es sûr que tout va bien?"** Elle n'était pas convaincu. _Que faire si quelqu'un a fait cela pour les attaquer ?_ Pensa-t-elle. Ils étaient à Mystic Falls, où le danger rôdait autour de chaque coin et ils avaient l'impression parfois que la ville était maudite.

**"Tu es en sécurité avec moi, Love... quoi que ce soit ... Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal." **Klaus la rassura et puis il mis son bras autour de sa taille, sa main posée sur son ventre nu, se tenant derrière elle.

**"Tu me le promets?" **Demanda Caroline, inquiète. Quelque chose dans l'obscurité avait toujours été effrayant pour elle.

**"Je te le promets."** Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, ce qui la fit frissonner et instinctivement se rapprocher de lui.

De plus aucun d'entre eux ne portaient de chemises et elle était juste vêtue de son soutien-gorge de dentelle, La peau de Klaus pris feu partout où il entrait en contact direct avec son corps à elle. Klaus pouvait à peine se retenir, il voulait lui faire faire demi-tour et l'embrasser comme si demain n'existait pas, mais il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir à cela, il a donc décidé de ne rien tenter.

Caroline aimait la façon dont sa peau était en contact avec celle de Klaus, il était absolument captivant. Ne pas être capable de voir dans l'obscurité complète du placard, faisaitque ses sens étaient portés sur chaque geste, chaque souffle, savourant la sensation que les mains de Klaus laissèrent partout où il la toucha. Un léger sifflement la fit brusquement quitter de son état d'extase de sa proximité avec Klaus et elle sauta de peur, en se retournant vers lui. Elle saisit le bras de Klaus d'une main et enroula l'autre autour de son torse.

**"Qu'est-ce que c'était?" **Demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

**"Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien, Love, rien à craindre."** Rit Klaus. Il avait développé une capacité à sentir le danger pendant toutes ces années où son père le pourchassait et rien ne semblait dangereux à l'instant, du moins rien d'autre que l'électricité.

**"Je suis vraiment terrifiée par l'obscurité, je n'aime pas ça. Je n'ai jamais aimé et je n'aimerais jamais."** Caroline divaguait, elle se tenait toujours fermement contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

**"Détends-toi,Love. Tout va bien et je suis là."** Il a essayé de la calmer, tout en glissant ses bras autour d'elle.

**"Tu as entendu ça?" **Caroline murmura, alors qu'elle enfonçait iconscienment ses ongles dans sa peau.

**"Non, tu imagines des choses maintenant, Love."** Rit Klaus à nouveau. Elle était un vampire et elle était si effrayé de l'obscurité, qu'il trouvait ça drôle, mais aussi adorable.

**"Vous trouvez ça drôle que j'ai peur de l'obscurité, n'est-ce pas?"** Lâcha Caroline et il soupira en réponse.

**"Tu sais que tu es forte Caroline et je suis ici avec toi, rien ne se passera, je te le promets."** Lui dit-il doucement, tout en soulevant sa main pour caresser sa joue et il fut heureux lorsqu'elle appuya sa tête dessus.

Ils étaient tranquille pour quelques instants, simplement à profiter de la sensation d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Caroline se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras et elle n'osait pas faire un pas loin de lui. Sans réfléchir, elle commença à bouger ses doigts sur son torse, tout le caressant doucement. Klaus prit une profonde inspiration, elle le rendait fou avec ce petit mouvement qu'elle faisait avec ses doigts et il plaça instinctivement une de ses mains sur le bas de son dos, puis l'approcha encore plus vers lui. Leurs corps étaient complètement collés et l'ambiance dans la pièce a brusquement chauffée.

Klaus laissa ses mains courrir sur sa peau en faisant des mouvements délibérés et lent. Caroline dû fermer les yeux, parce que sa peau prenait feu partout où il la touchait. Sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne était enivrant et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement rauque. Pour Klaus, l'entendre gémir était comme la plus belle des musiques à ses oreilles, il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, tout en inhalant son délicieux parfum. Puis il commença à s'enfouir dans son cou et Caroline inclina sa tête sur le côté pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Ses mains glissèrent lentement vers le haut puis vers le bas sur son torse, ce qui fit que Klaus lâcha un grognement sourd dans sa gorge et il commença à embrasser son cou**. "Tu sens si bon, l'amour."** Il murmura contre son cou, entre deux baisers. **"Klaus ..."** Elle gémit bruyamment son nom, en tremblant dans ses bras. Caroline n'arrivait pas décider si elle voulait arrêter ou poursuivre cette expérience de sensations divines.

Klaus approcha ses lèvres près des siennes et il pouvait sentir et entendre son souffle attelé. Il referma doucement la faible distance entre leurs lèvres, Caroline gémit en réponse, tout en espérant qu'il allait l'embrasser. Tout dans sa tête lui criait _non_, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle avait besoin de ce baiser autant qu'elle avait besoin de respirer.

Juste au moment où elle voulait appuyer ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'électricité revint et les lumières s'allumèrent. Caroline cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour tenter de régler ses yeux à la lumière. Elle le regardait Klaus avec de grands yeux et se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient presque embrassé, elle n'était pas sûre si elle regrettait que l'électricité soit revenue, ou si elle lui était reconnaissante pour avoir linterrompu ce moment. N'étant pas capable de parler, elle fit lentement un pas en arrière et il savait que le moment était ruiné ... encore une fois. Klaus maudit tout et tout le monde dans sa tête, il n'avait tout simplement pas eu de chance. Il pensa même qu'il devait à ça a mère de l'autre côté, elle haïssait assez pour lui gâcher ça.

**"Caroline .."** Commença-t-il, mais ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il fallait dire ou faire pour ramener l'ambiance. Sa seul pensée était de la tirer vers lui afin qu'il puisse l'embrasser, mais il savait qu'il vallait mieux ne pas la forcer à quoi que ce soit.

Caroline se racla rapidement la gorge, détestant la tension qui tomba entre eux. **"Nous sommes en retard, nous devons nous préparer."** Déclara-t-elle en lui tournant le dos et en recherchant son haut, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Klaus passa une main dans ses cheveux, tout en fermant les yeux devant sa défaite. Une fois de plus, ils étaient si proches et pourtant si loin, et quelque chose avait encore tout ruiné. Il ne pouvait honnêtement pas croire qu'il avait autant de malchance, si ce n'était pas Kol ou l'électricité, il se demanda quelle serait la prochaine forme d'interruption.

Il ne pouvait également pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de Caroline bien qu'il ai essayé. Il était assez évident qu'elle voulait l'embrasser et qu'elle l'aimait, il l'avait entendu le dire elle-même, mais elle était là, se fermant à lui une fois de plus. Il devenait lentement fou. Il soupira et prit, de l'étagère, la chemise qu'il cherchait.

Klaus était assis sur le lit, pendant qu'il attendait Caroline qui se prépareait. Il avait décidé d'attendre dans le cas où il y aurait éventuellement une autre chance que le situation se répète. Elle sortit du dressing avec des bottes hautes noires à la main et s'assit à côté de lui, en s'assurant qu'elle avait laissé assez d'espace entre eux. Klaus n'était pas sûr que Caroline le faisait intentionnellement pour le titiller, mais la façon dont enfila ses bottes noires sexy sur ses longues jambes lui déclancha l'envie de simplement la jeter sur le lit et de la ravir. Il sentait que ses yeux changèrent en or-hybride, il laissa échapper un long soupir pour tenter de se calmer.

**"Tu es prêt à y aller ?"** Lui demanda Caroline, après s'être levé du lit et Klaus acquiesça de la tête, même s'il aurait préféré rester ici, dans la chambre avec elle, que de sortir avec ses frères et sœurs, ce soir.

Klaus se leva du lit et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Quand l'ouvrit, ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux, figés sur place.

**"Qu'est-ce tu fous ici bordel ?"** Voulu savoir Klaus, quand il vit Kol debout dans le couloir, avec une expression stupide sur son visage, car il ne respirait pas. Pourquoi était-ce qu'il ne respirait pas?

Kol expira, puis prit une longue inspiration. **"Je ne voulais pas déranger à nouveau, alors j'ai essayé d'être aussi silencieux que possible. Je ne voulais pas que tu me chasses dans toute la maison encore car cela n'aurait fait que ruiner nos plans pour ce soir."** Marmonna Kol

**"Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici?"** Demanda Caroline. Dire qu'elle était confuse par le comportement de Kol, aurait été faible comme mot.

**"Eh bien, quand il y a eu la panne, je suis venu ici avec une lampe de poche ..."** Kol leva une main qui détenait une lampe en effet. **"... Mais ensuite j'ai entendu que vous étiez tous les deux ... occupé . "** Il sourit, tout en agitant ses sourcils, mais quand il vit la rage sur le visage de Klaus, il redevient rapidement sérieux et se racla la gorge. **"De toute façon, Elijah m'a demandé de venir voir si vous étiez tous les deux prêts partir."**

**"Et tu es resté debout là tout au long de ..." **Conclu Caroline, ses joues colorée de rose une fois de plus.

**"La prochaine fois ... n'attends et repars d'où tu viens, imbécile". **Siffla Klaus, en mettant une gifles sur le dos de la tête de Kol

**"Aïe, Nik!"** Kol gémit, tout en maintenant sa man sur sa tête, là où Klaus l'avait frappé.

**"Klaus!"** Caroline siffla**. "Tu ne peux pas frapper ton frère comme ça."**

**"Je le peux et je le dois, surtout quand il agit comme un attardé." **Indiqua-t-il simplement

Caroline leva les yeux en signe d'incrédulité, puis traversa le couloir pour trouver les autres, laissant Kol et Klaus debout dans le couloir.

* * *

**"Comment se fait-il que tu ne veuille pas être sur la banquette arrière avec Bonnie?"** Taquina Rebekah

**"C'est vrai ... l'habitude de ne pas vouloir être derrière. Mais, Bonnie et moi seront assis ensemble alors."** Annonça Kol et Bonnie roula des yeux. Dieu lui vienne en aide, _ce soir serait mouvementée pour toi _et elle ne pouvait le sentir.

**"Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je veuille m'asseoir avec toi ?"** Demanda Bonnie, en essayant d'être sérieuse, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

**"Darling, bien sûr, que tu le veux. Elijah conduit et Elena va s'asseoir à côté de lui, c'est son fiancé. Nik sera bien sûr assis avec la belle Caroline et je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas t'asseoir à côté de ces deux-là, ils pourraient bien recommencer à gémir. "** Rit Kol. **"Et je suis sûr que Rebekah voudra s'asseoir à côté de son nouvel ami."**

**"Et tu compte réellement décider de qui va s'asseoir où dans la voiture ?" **Klaus roula des yeux, tandis qu'il choisi d'ignorer sa remarque sur les gémissements, car il ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée.

**"Eh bien, c'est le patron, tu sais."** Dit Caroline bafoué.

**"Sérieusement, vous deux ..."** Commença Kol et secoua la tête. **"... Vous avez juste besoin dévacuer toute la tension sexuelle de votre système. Vous vous sentirez bien mieux ensuite."** Il se tourna vers les deux en question et Caroline rougit instantanément.

**"Kol ... Tu vas la fermer et tes idée dans ta tête, pour une fois!" **Klaus grogna.

**"Cesser d'agir comme des enfants et montez dans la voiture, il faut y aller si nous voulons profiter de cette nuit."** Dit Elijah alors qu'il marchait à travers le petit groupe de chamailleurs avec Elena.

**"Tu conduis !"** Dit Kol à Elijah, qui hocha la tête en accord avec lui.

**"Pouvons-nous aller maintenant?" **Demanda Rebekah, déjà ennuyé de tout le monde.

**"Allons-y."** Kol rayonnait, avant de rapidement porter Bonnie dans ses bras.

**"Kol! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"** Hurla Bonnie

**"Je veux simplement m'assurer que tu seras assise à côté de moi, Darling." **Kol cligna de l'œil.

**"Appuis sur l'accelérater pour l'amour de Dieu Elijah !" **Gémit Kolà l'arrière de la voiture.

**"Tu peux le laisser conduire comme il le veut?" **Siffla Bonnie à Kol.

**"Mais, nous n'arriverons jamais au club s'il garde une conduite de ce genre." **Kol fit la moue**. "Oh, regarde un escargot viens de nous doubler."** Exagéra-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

**"Mon Dieu Kol, il conduit vite que la limite autorisé, que tu veux quoi d'autre ?" **Caroline leva les yeux face au jeune Originel, parfois il agissait vraiment comme un enfant impatient.

**"Eh bien, je voudrais aller plus vite."** Déclara Kol, tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

**"Voilà pourquoi tu ne conduisez pas."** Lança Elena

**"Alors, Rebekah ... sais-tu quand Stefan arrivera?"** Demanda Caroline à la blonde, qui était assise à côté d'elle, essayant de changer de conversation.

**"Je ne suis pas sûr. Je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure et il a dit qu'il devrait bientôt être là."** Rebekah sourit. Stefan semblait un peu mystérieux au téléphone, il ne voulait pas de lui dire exactement quand il viendrait. E lle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de quand il arriverait, mais elle supposa qu'il allait l'appeler avant.

**"Je suis vraiment heureuse de le revoir. Il m'a manqué pendant toutes ces années."** Lui dit Caroline, avec un sourire sur son visage. Il lui avait vraiment manqué, Stefan avait toujours été comme un grand frère pour elle, celui qu'elle avait toujours voulu, mais n'avait malheureusement pas eu.

**"Je suis sûre que tu lui manque autant, Caroline. Il a demandé après toi."** Lui dit Rebekah

**"J'aurais du m'en douter..."** Marmonna Klaus

**"Ne sois pas jaloux, Nik. Stefan et Caroline sont amis, c'est tout."** Rit Rebekah, mais elle devient soudainement sérieuse**. "N'est-ce pas, Caroline?"** Elle regarda Caroline avec une expression inquiète sur son visage, ce qui fit éclater de rire Caroline.

**"Oh, vous les Mikaelsons c'est vraiment quelque chose"** Elle n'arrêtait pas de rire. **"Rebekah, je t'assure que nous avons toujours été juste des amis. C'est comme un frère pour moi."** Expliqua Caroline, rassurante tout en tapotant le bras de Rebekah.

**"Je le savais." **Dit Rebekah, floue, puis elle laissa échapper un soupir. **"Je suis désolée, Caroline. Je le savais vraiment, mais parfois j'ai des problèmes de confiance."**

**"Je sais, mais tu peux me faire confiance."** Lui assura Caroline, en souriant chaleureusement.

**"Merci, Care."** Dit Rebecca, qui remarqua qu'elle avait accidentellement utilisé le nom avec lequel Bonnie et Elena l'appelaient et elle n'était pas sûre Caroline serait d'accord. **"Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas si je peux t'appeler comme ça**." Elle baissa la tête, trouvant tout à coup ses doigts très intéressant.

**"Bien sûr, tu peux, tu es mon amie et tous mes amis m'appellent comem ça Rebekah."** Caroline rayonnait.

**"Tu peux m'appeler Bekah, si tu veux"** Lui répondit Rebekah, joyeusement.

**"Vraiment? Je pensais que seuls tes frères étaient autorisés à t'appeler ainsi."** Caroline sourit, elle était heureuse, cela signifiait que Rebekah la considérait comme une véritable amie aussi.

**"Oui, bien sûr. Je t'y autorise en tant que bonne amie à moi."** Rebekah sourit. À vrai dire, elle était sa seule amie, mais Rebekah était plus que satisfaite. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis et c'était réjoissant d'avoir enfin une et Caroline semblait être digne de confiance, ce qui est encore plus important pour elle.

**"Oui, et tu es sa seule amie."** Dit Kol à Caroline, en se moquant de sa sœur.

**"Ce n'est pas vrai! Je suis son ami aussi."** Dit Bonnie**. "Pas vrai, Rebekah?" **Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Bonnie voulait honnêtement être son amie, elle a commençait vraiment à aimer Rebekah.

**"C'est vrai !"** Lui lança Rebekah avec un sourire, tout en hochant la tête. Elle ajouta Bonnie à sa liste, la jeune fille était belle et drôle, et elles passaient toujours de bons moments quand elles étaient ensemble, elle était reconnaissante que Bonnie la voyait comme une amie.

**"Tu m'as aussi, Rebekah." **Dit tranquillement Elena sur le siège avant.

**"Je te remercie, Elena. Mais je vais devoir travailler sur la confiance, tu m'as comme même déjà poignardé dans le dos, littéralement."** Lui dit Rebekah

**"Bekah, Elena est une bonne amie ... tu devrais lui donner une chance. Crois-moi."** Caroline sourit.

**"Je suis désolé pour ça, je sais que c'était mal, mais tu sais comment les choses étaient à l'époque."** Elena soupira, elle était vraiment désolé, c'était mal venant d'elle de la poignarder dans le dos.

**"D'accord. Excuses acceptées."** Rebekah lui accorda un petit sourire, puis elle vit qu'Elijah lui souriait dans le rétroviseur et quand leurs regards se croisèrent vraiment, il articula un _merci _silencieux.

**"Oh, c'est beau ... Je crois que je vais pleurer."** Dit Kol théâtralement. **"Hey! Ca fait mal!" **Gémit-il, lorsque Bonnie le gifla sur son ventre.

**"Tiens-toi bien!"** Dit Bonnie fermement, tout en pointant un doigt vers lui.

**"Vous deux, vous agissez déjà comme un vieux couple marié."** Klaus se moquait d'eux.

**"Nous ne le sommes pas!"** Rétorqua Bonnie

**"Darling, nous nous comportons comme si... Nous avons juste besoin de nous marier maintenant."** Kol sourit largement et la bouche de Bonnie s'ouvrit. **"Je sais que tu le veux... ou ou le voudra, bien assez tôt." **Ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire

**"Pff ... ouais, tu peux rêver."** Renifla Bonnie

**"Oh, c'est ce que je fais."** Kol fit un clin d'œil.

**"Oh ... vous êtes juste trop mignon." **Caroline se mit à rire.

**"Je sais."** Kol sourit en retour.

**"Quelle route dois-je prendre ici?"** Demanda Elijah, arrêté à un carrefour.

**"Prends celle de gauche."** Lui dit Klaus

**"Alors, Caroline ..."** Commença Kol, en se penchant vers la blonde. **"... Vu que nous en sommes à parler de surnoms, quand vas-tu commencer à appeler notre frère comme nous le faisons tous ... vous deux êtes clairement destinés à être ensemble, c'est vraiment juste une question de temps et Klaus est le nom que les gens en dehors de notre cercle familial lui donne. Tu devrais vraiment commencer à l'appeler Nik ".** Déclara Kol et Klaus soupira. Kol était trop grossier parfois, il avait peur cela effraie Caroline

Caroline se retourna pour regarder Kol avec de grands yeux, puis elle regarda Klaus, qui lui souriait chaleureusement. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait répondre, au point qu'à ce moment elle voulait juste sauter hors de la voiture.

**"Kol, que dirais-tu, pour une fois garder dans ta tête tout ce que tu pense à propos d'eux et de décider à ne pas parler tant qu'on ne te l'a pas demandé."** Dit Rebecca, quand elle remarqua que cette situation devenait vraiment inconfortable pour Caroline.

**"C'est juste une suggestion, ma sœur."** Kol haussa les épaules, le dos appuyé sur le siège et il passa un bras autour de Bonnie.

Klaus regardait Caroline, qui jouait nerveusement avec ses mains et il lui sourit. Il prit une de ses mains dans les siennes et la serra doucement. Caroline le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire.

**"Enfin!"** S'exclama Kol quand Elijah gara leur voiture en face de la boîte de nuit. Les gens sortaient et entrer dans le bâtiment, tandis que la musique explosait de l'intérieur et se propageait à travers le parking.

* * *

Ils sont tous sortis de la voiture et Klaus s'arrêta pour aider Caroline à descendre en lui offrant sa main, qu'elle prit avec gratitude. Elle glissa au sol, et comme Klaus avait fait un pas de plus, elle glissa pratiquement dans ses bras. Caroline avait une main dans la sienne et l'autre sur son épaule, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. La tension entre eux devenait plus intense à chaque instant qui passait et Caroline se racla la gorge, en essayant de la casser. **"Nous devrions aller à l'intérieur." **Lui dit-elle, avant elle glisser autour de lui et commencer à marcher vers le club. Klaus ferma les yeux, tout en laissant échapper un profond soupir. Leur jeu du chat et de la souris, comme Kol l'appelait, devenait vraiment frustrant et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la convaincre de lui donner juste une chance. Il savait qu'elle voulait, mais elle ne permet pas elle-même de le laisser faire. Il tourna lentement et se dirigea dans la direction de leur petit groupe.

Klaus, Kol et Elijah étaient assis à une table, ils étaient nonchalamment instalé en sirotant leurs boissons, alors que les filles dansaient au milieu de la piste de danse. Klaus avait les yeux rivés sur Caroline, et regardait chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait comme un faucon. Un gars au hasard s'approcha d'elle et il commença à danser autour d'elle. Klaus sentit une vague d'explosion de rage à travers lui. Il fit un geste pour se lever, quand Kol saisit son bras et lui tira vers le bas.

**"Détends-toi, Nik. Ne fais rien de stupide."** Lui dit Kol, tout en souriant.

**"Tu laisserais un tel abruti danser autour de ta sorcière comme ça?"** Interrogea Klaus, à travers ses dents serrées.

**"Non, mais écoute-moi, j'ai une idée."** Kol fit clin d'œil à son frère aîné.

**"Oh, je pense que je vais me dispenser de tes idées, Kol."** Klaus roula des yeux.

**«Écoute, tu es jaloux en ce moment, non?"** Demanda Kol, avec une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux. Oh, il était sûr qu'il avait le plan le plus brillant.

**"Non"** Mentit Klaus

**"Je prends ça pour un oui."** Kol rit.** "Si je ne me trompe pas, et je suis sûr que non, Caroline a des sentiments pour toi, elle t'aime." **Lui dit Kol, se penchant vers Klaus, afin qu'il puisse l'entendre mieux à cause de la musique forte.

**"Je dois le confirmer, Niklaus. Caroline n'est certainement pas indifférent à toi."** Ajouta Elijah, tout en se penchant en avant sur la table.

**"Tu sais ... tout le monde peut le voir."** Rétorqua Kol. **"Maintenant, revenons à mon plan ... nous irons vers le bar et commander quelques verres."** Il a commencé à expliquer.

**"Très inovant, Kol"** Dit Klaus, ironique

**"Quoi qu'il en soit ... Je suis sûr que certaines gentilles jeunes femme vont jeter leur dévolu sur toi ... que tu sais que nous avons ce genre d'effet sur les femmes. Nous avons un un gène incroyablement beau dans la famille." **Dit Kol avec un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage.

**"Viens en au fait Kol."** Lui dit Klaus, qui commençait lentement à s'impatienter.

**"Nous rendrons Caroline jalouse et puis nous allons attendre de voir sa réaction. Crois-moi Nik ça permettra d'accélérer le processus."** Expliquait Kol, faisant rire Elijah

**"Mon frère, je pense que Kol marque un point là."** Conclu Elijah **"Si je sais quelque chose au sujet des femmes, c'est qu'elle ne permettent pas que d'autres femmes viennent trop près de leur homme." **Il a ajouté, avant qu'il ait commencé en sirotant sa boisson.

**"De quoi vous parlez?"** Demanda Elena, alors qu'elle s'assit sur les genoux de Elijah.

**"Nous voulons rendre Caroline jalouse."** Kol rayonnait, fier de son plan.

**"Kol!"** L'averti Klaus. Kol était vraiment stupide de dire ça à Elena

**"Elena que Caroline soit heureuse, n'est-ce pas ma cherie ?"** Elijah regarda sa fiancée.

**"Oui, bien sûr. Mais pourquoi voulez-vous la rendre jalouse? Je ne comprends pas." **Elena les regardait tous les trois.

"**Nik va flirter un peu avec une fille au hasard et je pense que cela va faire réagir Caroline. Qu'en penses-tu, tu es son amie."**

**"Je ne sais pas si elle va réagir, elle est têtue, mais ça pourrait fonctionner. Juste il ne faut pas aller trop loin."** Conseilla Elena. Elle se sentait mal de comploter derrière le dos de Caroline, mais elle savait que son amie avait besoin d'un petit coup de pouce dans la bonne direction. Il était évident qu'elle voulait être avec Klaus, même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre ouvertement.

**"Okay ... Essayons alors."** Klaus soupira, puis il regarda vers l'endroit où Caroline dansait avec Rebekah et Bonnie et qu'il était heureux de voir que le gars de tout à l'heure n'était pas dans les parages.

**"C'est parti !"** Kol sourit, avant de se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bar.

**"Bonne chance!" **Cria Elena derrière eux, d'éclater de rire.

* * *

Klaus était appuyé contre le bar, tandis que lui et Kol attendaient les boissons qu'ils avaient commandées. Ils ont ordonnèrent deux verres supplémentaires pour Caroline et Bonnie. Ses yeux balayèrent souvent la piste de danse pour tenter de voir Caroline et un sourire apparut sur son visage quand il la vit s'amusant avec sa sœur et Bonnie. Les trois filles dansaient, riraient et se moquaient les unes des autres, elle s'amusait clairement. Peu de temps s'était écoulé et deux filles s'approchèrent déjà d'eux et ils commencèrent à parler et à flirter évidemment avec elles

**"Qui sont ces deux pétasses avec mes frères?"** Rebekah pointa son doigt dans la direction du bar, avec une expression de dégoût sur son visage, puisBonnie s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes.

**"Quoi?" **Demanda Caroline à haute voix à cause la musique trop forte, avec un sourire sur son visage et Rebekah montra de nouveau Klaus et Kol. Ses yeux se ont suivit la direction que Rebekah pointait et son sourire disparu instantanément de son visage.

Caroline vit deux femmes aux cheveux sombres en train de baver sur Klaus et Kol, une avait même sa main sur le bras de Klaus. Une vague de jalousie s'éléva à travers elle et tout d'un coup elle vit tout en rouge. Rebekah vit son irritation écrite sur le visage de Caroline et elle se sentait partagée dans ses sentiments à ce sujet. Elle était heureuse que Caroline réagisse de cette façon par l'amour de son frère, mais elle n'aimait pas voir Caroline blessée et il était clair qu'elle l'était.

**"C'est parti."** Rit Elijah, alors que Elena et lui observaient la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Ils avaient une vue sur le bar, où Klaus et Kol étaient avec les deux brunettes mais aussi de la piste de danse, où Caroline et Rebekah maintenant parlaient avec des expressions consternées sur leurs visages

**"Caroline a vraiment l'air énervé."** Elena se mit à rire.

**"Que penses-tu qu'elle va faire?"** Demanda Elijah, tout en glissant une main sur ses épaules.

**"Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je pense qu'elle va essayer de l'ignorer pendant un moment et puis elle va y aller."** Dit Elena, avant de boire son verre à la paille avec une expression amusée sur son visage.

**"Que regardez-vous tout les deux?"** Demanda Bonnie, puis elle s'assit à côté d'Elena.

**"Nous discutons de ce que Caroline va faire."** Elena se mit à rire, tout en pointant vers les deux blondes et le bar.

**"Qui sont ces putains?"** Demanda Bonnie, avec un zeste de colère évident dans sa voix, tout en pointant dans la direction de Klaus et Kol.

**"Détend-toi, Bonnie. C'est tout simplement une mise en scène. Kol n'est pas intéressé par ces femmes, ni Klaus, ils essaaient juste d'obtenir une réaction de Caroline."** Lui assura Elijah, avec sourire sur son visage. Apparemment, ce plan a été travaillé par ses frères.

**"Oh ..." **dit Bonnie, avec de grands yeux, mais un sourire apparut sur son visage. **"Il faut parier combien de temps il faudra pour que Caroline aille là-bas, c'est ça?"** Plaisanta-t-elle.

**"Cinq minutes". **Dit Elijah

**"Elle est têtue, je dirais dix." **Elena rit.

**"Bon, je vais aller vers les trois enfants, elle est vraiment en colère..."** Bonnie se mit à rire**. "Celui qui perd devra faire quelque chose que le gagnant lui dira de faire."**

**"Deal!"** Acceptèrent Elijah et Elena en trinquant

* * *

Exactement douze minutes et vingt secondes plus tard, ils virent Caroline marcher vers le bar avec Rebekah étroitement colrée derrière elle. **"J'ai gagné!"** Elena rayonnait, tout en frappant dans ses mains avec enthousiasme, elle savait déjà quel genre de mission elle allait donner à Bonnie.

Le barman poussa quatre verres sur le comptoir vers Klaus et l'une des brunettes était sur le point d'en choisir un, lorsque Caroline la poussa avec élégance hors de son chemin. **"C'est le mien, je te remercie." **Déclara-t-elle avec faux sourire sur le visage, tout en saisissant son verre et se positionnant entre Klaus et l'intrue.

**"Je suis désolée, mais qui es-tu déjà?"** Demanda la brunette brutalement, tout en regardant avec Caroline expression gêné sur le visage.

**"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires!"** Dit Caroline sèchement.

**"En fait, c'est sa petite amie, et future épouse, mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de le préciser."** Balança Kol tout en souriant largement.

**"Exactement! L'homme sur lequel tu es entrain de baver est mon frère et elle c'est ma belle-soeur ... vous ne faite pas le poids."** Siffla Rebekah à la brune et Caroline regarda son amie avec de grands yeux. Elle s'attendait à ce genre de commentaire de Kol, mais pas de Rebekah.

**"C'est vrai?"** Demanda la jeune fille, adressant la question à Klaus.

**"Oui, c'est totalement vrai." **Klaus sourit en passant son bras autour de la taille de Caroline, la tirant plus près et lui donnant un baiser sur sa joue**. "Je suis tout à elle."** Ajouta-t-il, en regardant Caroline avec amour.

Rebekah sourit victorieusement. **"Toi et ta pétasse d'amie feriez mieux de rentrer à la maison, vous avez encore le temps avant que je ne vous déchire en morceaux. "** Les mit-elle en garde, les dents serrées. **"Et oui, au cas où tu te le demande..." **Elle se tourna vers l'autre jeune fille, qui était de toute évidence en train de baver sur Kol. **"... Mon autre frère parle trop !"** Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier et regarda les deux filles avec colère, avant qu'elles ne quittent le petit groupe.

**"J'aime bien quand tu es jalouse, Love."** Murmura Klaus à l'oreille de Caroline, tout en riant**. "Ca me fait croire que ça t'importe."**

**"Je ne suis pas et je ne sais pas."** Se moquait Caroline, essayant d'ignorer la chair de poule que son chuchotement avait causé.

Klaus sourit, tout en resserrant son emprise autour de sa taille.

**"Je reviens tout de suite, j'ai juste besoin d'appeler Stefan ... il m'a appelé"** Leur dit Rebekah, avant de les laisser seuls.

**"Veux-tu danser?"** Demanda Klaus

**"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée."** Lui dit Caroline

**"Je te mets au défi."** lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille de nouveau.

**"Très bien." **Elle soupira, avant de qu'il lui prenne la main et la conduit sur la piste de danse.

* * *

**"Quoi? Tu as perdu l'esprit ?!"** Grinçait Bonnie, lorsqu'Elena lui annonça ce qu'elle avait à faire, ayant perdu le pari.

**"Ne sois pas comme ça, c'est juste pour le plaisir."** Elena se mit à rire.

**"Amusant pour toi, oui!"** Bonnie ricana.

**"Hop hop, vas trouver Kol." **Elena cligna de l'œil.

**"Bonnie, c'est un pari ... tu dois remplir tes devoirs maintenant."** Dit Elijah, avant de commencer à rire.

**"Très bien!"** Dit Bonnie avec colère, elle se leva et piétina vers le bar où Kol était assis, laissant les rires d'Elena et d'Elijah derrière elle.

**"Darling, je t'ai manqué?" **Kol sourit quand il vit Bonnie s'approcher de lui.

**"Non"** Dit Bonnie furieusement, lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de lui et Kol était confondu pourquoi elle était si énervé, il n'avait rien dit pour l'insulter. Ni rien fait... _Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre les femmes_, pensait-il.

**"Je ne peux pas croire que je vais faire ça."** Marmonna-elle pour elle-même.

**"Que tu vas faire qu..."**

Les paroles de Kol furent coupées lorsque Bonnie jeta ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Au début, il figea tous ses mouvements, mais il se reconstitua rapidement, il mis ses bras autour d'elle, la rapprocha, tout en l'embrassant fiévreusement. Il la sentit essayant de se dégager, alors il mis une de ses mains derrière sa tête, pour la gardée doucement en place, tout en approfondissant le baiser. Elle gémit pendant le baiser, et en réponse, il la saisit sous les fesses tout en la soulevant et la positionnant sur le tabouret. Bonnie enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour de sa taille, Kol laissa échapper un gémissement rauque de plaisir.

**"Eh bien, ça devient hors de contrôle." **Elena rit. **"Je ne lui avait dit que de l'embrasser ... mais bon, je parie que Kol est heureux."**

**"Je suis sûr qu'il est."** Rit Elijah. **"Tu lui as fait une énorme faveur, ma chérie." **Ajouta-t-il, tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

**"Ai-je mentionné que je t'aime?"** lui demanda Elena

**"Je pense que tu l'as fait, mais je ne me lasserai jamais de te l'entendre dire."** répondit Elijah, avant de lui donner un autre baiser.

* * *

Caroline était surprise de voir à quel point Klaus pouvait bouger, elle se sentait étourdie, non seulement à cause des boissons qu'elle avait bu toute la nuit, mais aussi parce qu'il faisait très chaud quand elle balançait son corps près de Klaus au rythme de la musique qui soufflait dans les haut-parleurs.

**"Tu sais bien comment bouger." **Complimenta Caroline, tout en riant.

**"Et j'ai le sentiment que tu te retiens."** Rit Klaus

**"Pas du tout." **Répondit-elle, en rougissant.

**"Montres moi ce dont tu es capable, je te mets au défi." **Klaus ronronnait dans son oreille, après il se pencha vers elle, lui agrippant les hanches.** "Détend-toi, Love ... Je ne vais pas mordre." **Ajouta-t-il, tout en riant.

Caroline sourit, elle n'était pas du genre à reculer devant un défi et il était bien conscient de cela. Elle déhancha ses hanches contre le siennes et fit courir une main sur son torse, avant de se retourner et de se placer contre son corps. Caroline commença un corps à corps contre le sien, séduisante et Klaus laissa échapper un grognement profond, agrippa ses hanches et il l'amena pour être encore plus proche de lui. Elle mis un de ses bras derrière elle et sur le dos de Klaus, et elle continua à danser contre lui. Une de mains de Klaus glissa de sa hanche à son estomac, puis juste en dessous de ses seins, Caroline ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête contre son épaule. Elle appuya ses fesses contre lui et il siffla pour réponse :

**"Love, arrêter de me taquiner comme ça, si tu ne veux pas que je te jette par-dessus mon épaule et te transporte quelque part où je vais te ravir jusqu'à ce que tu en oubli ton propre nom." **Il murmura ça à l'oreille et les yeux de Caroline s'ouvrirent, avant de se tourner vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

**"Je ... Je suis désolé ..." **Elle bégayé sous son regard sombre. **"J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, si tu veux bien m'excuser."** Ajouta-t-elle, avant de se diriger rapidement loin de lui, laissant Klaus avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

**"Regardez qui j'ai trouvé!"** Rebekah rayonnait, alors qu'elle approchait leur table, tout en faisant glisser Stefan derrière elle.

**"Stefan!"** Cria Caroline, en se levant et elle jeta ses bras autour de son lui. **"Oh mon dieu! Tu m'as tellement manqué!" **Elle sourit chaleureusement.

**"Tu m'as manqué aussi Care." **Stefan sourit en retour.

**"Bonjour, mon pote!"** Klaus se leva et tendit la main à Stefan, qui l'a pris sans hésiter**. "Comment tu vas ? Ca fait un bail."**

**"Bien. Et toi, toujours à courir après les hybrides?" **Plaisanta Stefan

**"Non, il est trop occupé à courir après une certaine blonde, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."** Kol rit, tout en offrant sa main à Stefan, qui la secoua poliment, tout en riant à sa remarque.

**"Je veux bien te croire. Care, tu n'as toujours pas céder à ses charmes? Je suis impressionné." **PlaisantaStefan**. "Oh, ne sois pas gênée."** Ajouta-t-il, quand il vit Caroline rougir.

**"Salut, Stefan!"** Lui dit Elena**. "Ca me fait plaisir de te voir."**

**"Ca me fait plaisir de te voir aussi et félicitations pour votre mariage."** Dit-il à la fois à Elena et Elijah.

**"Merci, Stefan."** Elijah sourit chaleureusement. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux de Stefan, il savait exactement ce que lui et Elena avait vécu dans le passé.

**"Stefan, tu as l'air en forme!" **Bonnie sourit, de s'approcher de lui et de lui faire la bise.

**"Bonnie, tu a bonne mine aussi. Quoi de neuf pour toi?"** Voulut-il savoir.

**"Tu viens de manquer une chaude séance entre elle et Kol."** Elena se mit à rire.

**"Tais-toi, Elena!" **Se moquait Bonnie**. "J'ai perdu un pari, j'ai donc dû l'embrasser."** Expliqua-t-elle à Stefan.

**"Tu devais juste l'embrasser, mais ce qu'on a vu était loin d'être un simple baiser, vous êtes resté collé ensemble pendant au moins dix minutes."** Ironisa Elena, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire.

**"Que puis-je dire ... elle ne pouvait pas résister à mon charme et mon physique." **Dit Kol dit, tout en haussant les épaules et souriant fièrement.

**"J'ai donc manqué beaucoup de chose à ce que je vois."** Rit Stefan

**"Allez, mon pote. Assis toi et prend un verre."** Dit Klaus, qui versait un liquide ambré dans un nouveau verre qui se trouvait sur la table pour lui.

* * *

Le retour était calme car ils étaient tous agréablement épuisés par leur longue nuit à danser, à parler et à boire. Rebekah rentra à la maison avec Stefan, il n'y avait plus de place dans la voiture où Klaus et Caroline se trouvait. Bonnie s'était endormi et avait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Kol, qui avait mis sa veste sur elle pour la garder au chaud et lui caressait doucement son dos.

Klaus remarqua que Caroline n'était pas loin de s'endormir aussi, bien qu'elle essayait évidemment de garder les yeux ouverts.

**"Endors toi, Love, tu es fatiguée. Je te réveille quand nous arriverons à la maison."** Murmura doucement Klaus, ne voulant pas réveiller Bonnie. Caroline lui fit un sourire et il posa la main sur son épaule, et il l'amena doucement vers le bas, de sorte que sa tête reposait sur ses genoux. Il commença à lui caresser le bras et avant qu'il ne devine que Caroline dormait.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Klaus et Kol emmenèrent Caroline et Bonnie dans leurs chambres.

Bonnie n'avait pas encore une chambre, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais passé la nuit là, mais Kol décida que n'importe laquelle serait parfaite. Il aimerait l'emmener dans sa chambre, mais il ne savait pas si elle le voudrait ou pas.

Klaus ramena Caroline dans sa chambre et il la posa doucement sur le lit. Il fit attention à ne pas la réveiller, il retira doucement ses bottes de ses jambes et remonta la couette sur elle. Il sourit à la belle endormie devant lui et se pencha pour lui donner un doux baiser sur le front, avant de quitter la chambre

* * *

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! A très bientôt ! ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, je suis ravie que ma traduction vous plaise et c'est vrai, l'histoire est juste très drôle et intense ! :D **_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

Klaus était couché dans son lit, il ne pu se résoudre à dormir. Il se battait contre chaque fibre de son corps pour ne pas se lever, aller vers la chambre de Caroline et s'allonger à côté d'elle. Il imaginait comment il se sentirait à l'avoir dans ses bras, dans son lit. Il se promit une nouvelle fois qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour gagner son cœur, après tout, elle avait commencé à se chauffer contre lui. Là encore, ce n'était Caroline et c'était parfois de suivre son humeur décalée, un moment elle le voulait à ses côtés et le suivant, elle le repoussait... Klaus secoua la tête .

Tout à coup, il entendit un cri.

C'était évidemment Caroline.

Klaus se leva rapidement et courut jusqu'à sa chambre à vitesse vamp. Il fut à côté d'elle instantanément et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle faisait seulement un cauchemar et que rien de grave ne s'était passé.

**"Caroline, réveille-toi." **Klaus la secoua doucement, mais elle ne se réveillait pas.** "Caroline". **Il essaya de nouveau.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, elle respirait difficilement. Très vite, elle se redressa, tout en regardant autour de la pièce en panique, puis elle le regarda finalement.

**"Que fais-tu ici?"** Demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

**"Tu as un mauvais rêve ... Je t'ai entendu crier et je suis venu ici." **Dit Klaus à voix basse, en lui caressant le bras, tout en essayant de la calmer.

**"Oh ... Je suis tellement désolée. Je t'ai réveillé."** Caroline soupira. "Je faisais un cauchemar sur ce terrible film d'horreur de l'autre jour. Celui que je regardais avec Rebekah." Lui expliqua-t-elle, encore un peu secouée du mauvais rêve.

**"C'est bon, Love. Je suis ici, personne ne te fera de mal."**

**"Merci."** Elle sourit faiblement.

Comme elle ne dit rien de plus, il estima que c'était son signal pour la quitter. Il se leva et se mit à marcher hors de la chambre, même s'il ne voulait rien de plus que de rester et de s'allonger à côté d'elle. Il était sur le point de fermer la porte derrière lui, quand il entendit Caroline appellant timidement son nom.

**"Klaus?"**

**"Il te faut quelque chose, Love?"** Lui demanda-t-il, mais elle secoua la tête.

**"Tu pourrais rester un peu plus longtemps, je sais que c'est idiot, mais j'ai encore un peu peur ..." ** lui demanda Caroline doucement, un peu gênée. Elle a vraiment peur, elle savait que c'était juste un film pour l'amour de Dieu, mais gardait en tête le terrible avenir de cette fille à la chevelure foncée

**"Bien sûr, Sweetheart, je vais rester un peu plus longtemps."**

Klaus referma lentement la porte derrière lui, se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit sur le bord de celui-ci. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Caroline remarqua qu'il était torse nu et ne portait un pantalon de pyjama noir qui descendait délicieusement bas sur ses hanches. Elle passa automatiquement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, il était tellement ... délicieux. Mais elle avait besoin de se tenir bien quand ils étaient ensemble, elle devait le faire.

**"Je suis là, tu peux dormir maintenant."** Déclara Klaus, en essayant de la réconforter.

Caroline s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Elle resta immobile pendant quelques instants, mais assez vite, elle se rassit, elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'il était assis à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle était confortablement allongé dans son lit.

**"Tu vas rester là?" **L'interrogea-t-elle.

**"Ce n'est pas un problème du tout, Love."** Assura-t-il

**"Non, je ne peux pas dormir si tu reste assis là." **Dit-elle

**"Tu veux que je m'en aille?" **Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

**"Non ... mais tu peux t'allonger sur le lit si tu veux, il y a suffisamment de place."** Suggéra Caroline, le lit à baldaquin était vraiment assez spacieux pour deux, il était énorme. **"Mais, tu dois me promettre: aucune affaire louche!"** Elle leva son doigt comme un avertissement.

**"Qu'est-ce qui est louche pour toi exactement ?" **Plaisanta-t-il

**"Oh, tu sais ce que je veux dire."** Dit Caroline, sentnat ses joues chauffer et elle était reconnaissante de l'obscurité de la chambre.

**"Je sais ... pas d'affaire louche. C'est maintenant bien noté."** Klaus rit, tout en hochant la tête avec compréhension.

Klaus s'allongea lentement à côté d'elle et ils se dévisagèrent. Il pensait à la beauté de Caroline, élairée par le clair de lune qui venait de la fenêtre et illuminait légèrement ses cheveux blonds et son visage angélique. Klaus souhaitait qu'il puisse enfin goûter ses lèvres.

Caroline pensait à comment Klaus était différent et doux quand il était avec elle. Il était prêt à s'asseoir sur le lit, en attendant qu'elle s'endorme. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers ses lèvres pleines et elle imagina comment ce serait s'il l'embrassait à ce moment.

Ils laissèrent échapper un petit soupir en même temps, à la fois pris dans leurs pensées et puis ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire silencieusement.

**"Bonne nuit, Klaus". **Caroline sourit doucement.

**"Bonne nuit, ma douce Caroline."** Répondit Klaus avec douceur.

Caroline ferma les yeux, après lui avoir tourné le dos. Elle ne serait pas capable de dormir autrement, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait le reluquer toutes les deux minutes. Après ce qui lui semblait être des heures, mais qui était probablement que quelques minutes, Caroline n'était toujours pas capable de dormir. Elle avait besoin de toucher Klaus. Elle deviendrait folle si elle le touchait pas ... elle voulait juste etre dans ses bras. La proximité était trop difficile à gérer. Klaus pourrait dire que Caroline était toujours éveillé par sa respiration irrégulière.

**"Tout va bien, Love?"** Demanda-t-il

**"Oui, tout va bien."** Elle soupira. **"J'ai juste pensé que peut-être ..." **Mais elle fut interrompu.

**" Bonne nuit, Caroline! "** Ils entendirent crier Kol

Caroline leva la tête pour regarder vers la porte. Et Klaus laissa échapper un grognement agacé profond.

**" Et ... Je te souhaite une bonne nuit aussi, Nik! "** Ajouta Kol

Klaus a voulu se lever et courir après son frère, mais Caroline l'arrêta, en le tirant par la main.

**"Laisse le ! Il essayait juste d'être poli." **Chuchota Caroline, mais Klaus savait que non**. "Bonne nuit, Kol." **Caroline dit cela juste assez fort pour que Kol puisse l'entendre.

Elle tenait toujours la main de Klaus et elle savait qu'il voulait toujours attraper Kol. Caroline le tira lentement le rapprocher d'elle, de sorte que sa main était maintenant autour de sa taille. Il se détendit immédiatement et Caroline sourit à cela, elle aimait l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

**" Kol! Pourquoi tu cries au beau milieu de la nuit bordel ! Certains d'entre nous veulent dormir, tu sais ! "** Ils entendirent Rebekah crier de sa chambre.

Klaus, agacé, grogna de nouveau et Caroline se mit à rire. _Ces frères et sœurs Originels s'étaient vraiment quelque chose_, se dit-elle.

**" Chut! Rebekah, où sont tes manières, tu vas réveiller tout le monde! " **Kol se moquait clairement d'elle .

Klaus et Caroline entendirent la porte au bout du couloir s'ouvrir, et un grand fracas suivi. Caroline regarda Klaus avec de grands yeux, mais il secoua la tête, lui assurant que tout allait bien.

**"Ouch! T'es folle, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"** Cria Kol. **" Tu vas réveiller Bonnie! "**

**"Va dans ta chambre bordel, Kol ou je vais te mettre dans ton cercueil! "** Cria Rebekah **"Et tu me dois une nouvelle lampe de chevet ! **" Ajouta-t-elle, furieuse contre son frère cadet.

**"Je ne te dois rien! Tu me l'as jeté dessus. Quel est le problème avec toi femme? " **Cria Kol

Une autre porte s'est ouverte. **" S'il vous plaît, pour l'amour de Dieu, allez-vous cesser ces disputes et aller au lit et par là je veux dire : maintenant! "** dit Elijah, sérieux, mais aussi avec un ton agacé.

**"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? "** Ils entendirent la voix endormie d'Elena.

**"Notre sœur chérie a finalement perdu l'esprit. "** Kol marmonnait. **"Elle m'a juste jeté sa fichu lampe sur moi! "** Il se plaignait.

**" Ferme là bordel, Kol, ou la prochaine chose qui va en sortir sera tes dents ! " **gronda Rebekah.

**" Allez vous coucher, tous les deux : Maintenant! " **La voix Elijah retentit dans le couloir.

Ils entendirent une porte claquer, un autre bruit sourd suivi d'une seconde porte qui s'est fermée et puis la troisième porte se referma silencieusement. Caroline était sûr que la première était Rebekah, la seconde était Kol et la troisième étaient positivement Elijah et Elena. Elle rit.

**"Je suis désolé."** Klaus présenta ses excuses pour le comportement de ses frères et sœurs.

**"Ce n'est pas grave. Ils sont assez divertissant, je dois l'admettre."** Caroline sourit.

**"Je suis content que tu penses de cette façon, même si, je préfère les décrire comme assez pénibles." **Il sourit en retour.

Caroline tenait toujours fermement sa main sur sa taille et même s'il ne voulait rien de plus que la tenir toute la nuit dans ses bras, Klaus la regarda lentement pour retirer sa main de la sienne. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur ou de ruiner ses chances et après tout, il était prêt à attendre, même si ce ne serait pas une tâche facile. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne le laissa pas partir. Elle le ramena près d'elle.

**"Bonne nuit, Klaus". **Dit-elle et il pouvait entendre dans sa voix qu'elle souriait.

**"Bonne nuit, mon amour."** Il sourit, heureux qu'elle veuille de lui près d'elle.

Klaus était surpris, mais plus qu'heureux de cette situation. Il pensait qu'i pein quelques instant il était à l'autre bout du couloir à souhaiter que Caroline soit dans ces bras. Il sourit à cette pensée et puis la serra un peu plus et peu de temps après, ils tombèrent tous deux dans un sommeil paisible.

* * *

Bonnie descendit dans le salon, en essayant de trouver quelqu'un, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle avait vraiment faim. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle alla vers le frigo pour tenter de trouver quelque chose de comestible. Bonnie fut surprise de trouver le frigo plein d'alimentation humaine, elle ne s'attendait pas cela dans une maison pleine de vampires. Elle choisi de manger des céréales pour une raison quelconque, elle prit le lait et ferma la réfrigérateur. Sa prochaine mission était de trouver des céréales. Elle fouillait dans les armoires jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve celui qui semblait être des céréales et d'autres types de nourriture sèche.

Après Bonnie avait tout préparé, elle s'assit derrière la bar de la cuisine et commença à manger tout en admirant la vue sur le jardin à travers les grandes portes panoramiques qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine. Son esprit dériva vers les événements de la nuit précédente et elle se rappela le baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec Kol. C'était vraiment bon, probablement le meilleur baiser qu'elle n'ait jamais connu de sa vie. Elle avait expliqué à Kol que c'était seulement un pari et que cela ne se reproduirait jamais, il lui avait répondu avec ce sourire agaçant...Rien que ce«sourire» était adorable et sexy en même temps ... Kol lui assura qu'ils allaient en effet le répéter, mais elle s'était seulement moqués de lui pour toute réponse.

**"Bonjour!" **Bonnie entendit une voix accentuée de joie venant de derrière elle.

**"Salut, Kol."** Répondit-elle, en rougissant un peu.

**"Comment va ma belle ce matin?" **Demanda Kol, en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

**"Je vais bien." **Bonnie, leva les yeux au charme de l'originel.

**"Tu as bien dormi? J'espère que ma sœur malpolie ne t'a pas réveillée."**

**"Pourquoi m'aurait-elle réveillée?"** Demanda Bonnie, abasourdie. Qu'a-t-elle manqué?

**"Oh, pour rien, elle a juste jeté une lampe sur moi ... Je te le dis, elle avait définitivement perdu l'esprit." **Kol secoua la tête.

**"Je suis sûr qu'elle avait une raison à cela." **Elle rit.

**"En fait ... Je voulais simplement dire bonne nuit à Caroline ... et puis à Nik, car il était dans sa chambre."** Kol balbutiait.

**"Attends, quoi? Klaus dormait dans la chambre de Caroline?" **Bonnie resta bouche bée

**"Ouais ..."** Kol sourit, il était fier de son frère aîné.

"Rien de ce que vous supposez ne s'était passé." Dit Klaus en marchant dans la cuisine.

**"Je commence à m'inquiéter ... tu perds ton charme, Nik?" **Kol se moquaient de lui.

**"Oh, tais-toi, Kol!"** Murmura Klaus

**"Je pense qu'il est bon préférable de prendre son temps**" Dit Bonnie. Elle savait que Caroline tenait à Klaus ... beaucoup même, mais elle était préoccupée en même temps, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir son amie blessée.

**"Bonnie, quelle est la nourriture préférée de Caroline pour le petit déjeuner?"** Demanda Klaus, tranquillement et Bonnie ne savait pas si elle avait bien entendu.

**"Oh ... voyez-vous ça, tu vas faire un petit déjeuner pour ta belle. Maistu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Nik? Elle pourrait finir par être empoisonnée ou quelque chose comme ça."** Dit Kol, avant de commencer à rire.

**"Tais-toi, Kol!" **Cassa Bonnie, alors qu'elle regardait Klaus et Kol.** "Je pense que c'est vraiment gentil de ta part, Klaus. Je peux t'aider, si tu veux. Elle aime les crêpes." **dit-elle se tourner vers Klaus.

**"Merci, Bonnie. Bon, je vais faire des crêpes."** Klaus sourit à Bonnie, mais il ne se souvenait pas comment faire ce plat**. "Et, je te serais reconnaissant si tu pouvais m'aider un peu."** Ajouta-t-il, alors qu'il était celui qui n'avait jamais voulu ou eu besoin d'aide de personne. Il secoua la tête, en pensant à cet extrême, mais c'était pour Caroline, s'il vous plaît.

**"Je suis heureuse de t'aider."** Dit Bonnie, son sourire s'étendant d'une oreille à l'oreille.

**"Je peux vous aider aussi!"** Lança Kol. Non pas qu'il était un fan de cuisine ou quoi que ce soit, mais il aimerait passer plus de temps avec Bonnie et s'il devait faire des crêpes pour Caroline pour y parvenir, alors ainsi soit-il.

**"Nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin de tes remarques, Kol."** Dit Bonnie, en finissant de manger et se dirigea vers l'évier pour laver son bol de céréales.

**"Je vais être gentil... Je te le promets."** Dit Kol derrière elle et, comme il avait l'air assez sincère, Bonnie acquiesça.

**"D'accord ... nous allons donc nous y mettre."** Dit Bonnie joyeusement, tout en frappant dans ses mains. **"Klaus, tu peux prendre quelques oeufs dans le réfrigérateur ... et le lait."**

**"Bien sûr."** Klaus hocha la tête, et se tourna rapidement vers le frigo.

**"Il faut de la farine ... pas vrai?"** demanda Kol, en fronçant ses sourcils.

**"Oui ... oui j'y vais."** Bonnie sourit. Elle trouvait adorable la façon dont Kol semblait essayer difficilement de se rappeler des ingrédients pour les crêpes.

* * *

Caroline se réveilla le matin et elle étendit ses mains au dessus de sa tête, en bâillant. Elle ne se souvenait pas à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'elle avait dormi aussi paisiblement. Puis elle se rappela les événements de la veille: Le cauchemar, Klaus la réconfortant, s'endormir dans ses bras. Elle regarda rapidement autour de la chambre, mais il avait disparu. Puis elle remarqua une belle rose rouge et une note sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle, celui sur lequel Klaus avait dormi. Elle ramassa la rose et l'apporta à son nez. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une rose pouvait sentir si incroyablement bon. Ensuite, elle ramassa la note écrite avec sa belle écriture et la lut.

_Bonjour, mon amour._

_J'espère que tu te joindras à moi pour le petit déjeuner._

_Affectueusement tien,_

_Klaus_

Caroline sourit, il était si doux quand il le voulait et il l'était presque tout le temps quand il était avec elle. Il n'était pas juste un meurtrier au sang-froid, il avait toujours son humanité, comme l'a dit Rebekah, Klaus était différent et cela sautait aux yeux de tout le monde. Caroline était sûr de cela, elle l'avait vu trop de fois maintenant de le nier. Mais malheureusement, elle avait vu son côté sombre aussi, et il avait blessé ses amis dans le passé, mais cette époque était terminée depuis longtemps et les choses avaient beaucoup changé. Caroline repoussa ses pensées et regarda l'oreiller sur lequel il avait dormi. Elle le prit et le porta à son nez. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur partout. L'odeur était tout simplement divine. Caroline ferma les yeux et inspira, en essayant de la mémoriser. Il n'avait même pas essayé de faire des avances la dernière nuit, il avait respecté son souhait quand elle lui avait dit : pas d'affaire louche. Elle savait que s'il avait essayé de faire un geste vers elle, il aurait été très difficile pour elle de ne pas céder, elle le voulait. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

_"Tu ne peux pas être en train de fondre pour lui, Caroline."_ Elle secoua la tête. Elle se demandait s'il y avait une chance que cela se termine bien. _"Peut-être, peut-être pas ... mais qui sait vraiment?"_ Se répondit-elle.

Elle soupira, se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer pour le petit déjeuner avec Klaus. Elle ne pouvait pas être désagréable ave lui, surtout qu'il s'était montré si gentil avec elle la nuit dernière. Et si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle avait été réellement ravie de passer plus de temps avec lui.

Rebekah et Stefan se promenaient autour de la propriété, tout en parlant des événements qui s'étaient produits dans leur vie au moment où ils étaient séparés. Rebekah était toute excité de lui raconter sa nouvelle amitié avec Caroline et Bonnie, elle ajouta également qu'elle avait dans l'idée d'accepter qu'Elena devienne son amie aussi, mais elle aurait besoin de plus de temps.

**"Alors, tu leur a dit à propos de nous?"** demanda Stefan, tout en nouant ses doigts avec les siens.

**"Non, je ne leur ai pas dit encore."** lui dit Rebekah , après avoir baissé légèrement la tête. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'ils étaient exactement. Ils agissaient comme un couple, mais ils n'en parlaient jamais ni confirmaient la relation à l'autre, officiellement.

**"Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche?"** Il voulait savoir.

**"Oh, je n'ai tout simplement pas trouver le bon moment encore et d'ailleurs, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi leur dire"** Avoua-t-elle, sincérement

**"Que veux-tu dire, Bekah?" **L'interrogea Stefan en cessant de marcher et il se tourna pour lui faire face.

**"Tu sais... je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que nous sommes, nous sommes un couple ... nous n'en avons jamais parlé."** Marmonna Rebekah

**"Que serions-nous d'autre?"** rit doucement Stefan

**"Vraiment?" **Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres

**"Je pensais que c'était évident maintenant."** lui dit-il , tout en caressant sa joue tendrement.

**"Bon à savoir."** Elle sourit d'avantage, avant de lui donner un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, puis se retourna pour commencer à marcher de nouveau.

**"Où vas-tu comme ça, ma belle ?"** Stefan sourit, la tira doucement en saisissant sa main, avant de la tourner pour qu'elle s'écrase légèrement contre sa poitrine, puis il l'embrassa passionnément.

Caroline entra dans le salon où elle trouva Elijah entrain de lire un très vieux livre de recherche. Il leva la tête l'entendant s'approchant de lui.

**"Bonjour, Caroline."** Il sourit.

**"Bonjour."** Répondit-elle. **"Tu sais où je peux trouver Klaus?" **

**"Je crois qu'il t'attend dans la cuisine." **Elijah sourit.

**"Oh ... je te remercie. Je vais aller le retrouver"** Dit-elle en marchant vers la cuisine

**"Amusez-vous bien."** Entendit Caroline, de la part d'Elijah derrière elle. Elle le regarda et sourit, tout en hochant la tête.

Caroline marchait dans la cuisine et remarqua Klaus assis derrière la bar de la cuisine. En face de lui, il y avait des crêpes, décorées avec des fruits frais et nappées de sirop. Si leurs goût était aussi bon la bonne odeur dans la cuisine, alors elles devaient être tout simplement délicieuses.

**"Salut!"** Dit Caroline en s'approchant de lui.

**"Bonjour, mon amour."** Klaus lui sourit chaleureusement. **"Tu as bien dormi?"**

**"Oui, très bien, en fait." **Elle répondit honnêtement, tout en prenant un siège pour se placer face à lui

**"Pas d'autres cauchemars?"** Demanda-t-il

**"Non."**Dit Caroline en riant.

**"Eh bien, alors peut-être que nous devrions dormir ensemble plus souvent."** Plaisanta à moitié Klaus, il aimerait vraiment ce genre d'arrangement pour dormir

**"Je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée ..." **Répliqua Caroline, en rougissant légèrement. Elle aimait l'idée de s'endormir dans ses bras tous les soirs, mais elle savait comment cela finirait tôt ou tard et elle n'était pas prête pour cela.

Klaus sourit**. "On mange?"** Dit-il en soulignant la nourriture en face d'eux.

**"Oui! Ca sent très bon. Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais."** Dit Caroline surprise.

**"Eh bien, j'ai eu un peu d'aide de Kol et Bonnie."**

**"Vraiment?"** Caroline rit. Oh, elle aurait aimé les voir tous les trois travailler ensemble.

**"Je crois que tu aimes les crêpes pour le petit déjeuner."** Klaus sourit.

**"Comment tu le sais?"** lui demanda Caroline , les yeux écarquillés d'excitation.

**"Je me suis renseigné. enfin, j'ai demandé à Bonnie pour être exact."**

**"C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, Klaus. Je te remercie."** lui sourit Caroline , chaleureusement.

**"Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, mon amour."** déclara-t-il simplement , le sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

**"Mmm ... c'est vraiment délicieux!"** Caroline rayonnait, après avoir pris une bouchée.

**"Je suis heureux que tu aimes."**

**"Oh, et merci pour la rose ... c'est vraiment beau." **Elle le remercia et il hocha simplement la tête vers elle, tout en souriant.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence agréable pendant un certain temps, à la fois pour profiter de leur nourriture, et pour se lancer des regards l'uns et l'autre de temps en temps.

**"Alors, quels sont tes projets pour aujourd'hui?" **Caroline essaya de faire la conversation.

**"Je vais devoir aller à Richmond, pour m'occuper de quelques affaires, mais je serai de retour ce soir."** Expliqua Klaus

**"J'espère que tes affaires n'implique pas de tuer des innocents. "** Interrogea Caroline en haussant les sourcils.

**"Non, rien de tout ça, Love." **Klaus rit. Honnêtement il ne se souvenait pas à quand remonte la dernière fois qu'il avait tué quelqu'un. Même quand il se nourrissait, il le faisais sans tuer.

**"Bien." **Elle sourit, avant de prendre une autre bouchée d'une délicieuse crêpes.

**"Et toi? Tes plans ?"** Voulu-t-il savoir

**"Non, aucun plan de prévu jusqu'à présent." **Elle haussa les épaules.

**"Caroline ..."** Commença Klaus et elle le regarda. **"Tu acceterais de sortir quelque part ... avec moi?"** Il ferma les yeux un instant, se frappant mentalement, parce que la question semblait stupide et décalée, même pour lui.

Caroline le regarda avec de grands yeux, tandis qu'elle avalait la nourriture qu'elle mâchait**. "Je vais y réfléchir."** C'était la seule réponse qu'elle pouvait lui donner pour le moment.

**"C'est assez juste."** dit Klaus , tout en la regardant un peu déçu.

**"Alors dis m'en plus sur ta famille et ta vie humaine." **Caroline voulu changer de sujet.

**"Que veux-tu savoir?"**

**"Je ne sais pas ... ce que tu aimais à l'époque et comment étaient tes frères et sœurs ?"**

Klaus soupira ... c'était le sujet qu'il avait toujours cherché à éviter, mais il savait qu'il devait lui dire quelque chose.

**"Eh bien, Rebkah est toujours la même, peut-être qu'elle était un peu plus innocente, même si cela n'a pas beaucoup changé au fil des siécles, elle peut encore être assez naïve."** Il rit.

**"Je ne dirais pas qu'elle est naïve, je pense qu'elle aime juste faire confianceaux gens, mais je sais que cela peut se retourner contre soi de temps en temps." **ExpliquaCaroline et Klaus acquiesça. **"Qu'en est-il de Kol?"**

**"Kol ... Eh bien, la première priorité de Kol a toujours été le divertissement. Il a obtenu beaucoup de problèmes à cause de cela ... et Elijah et moi devions toujours venir à sa rescousse."** Klaus secoua la tête, pensant que certaines choses n'ont jamais changé.

**"Oh, je te crois sur ce point."** Caroline se mit à rire. **"Et Elijah, était-il toujours si sérieux je ne peux même pas l'imaginer comme un enfant... Je l'imagine automatiquement dans un costume." **Dit-elle et Klaus éclata de rire et elle le rejoint de l'hilarité, quelque chose dans son rire authentique était extrêmement contagieuse.

**"Il ne portait pas de costume étant un enfant, probablement parce qu'ils ne les avaient pas encore inventé à l'époque."** Klaus rit. **"Elijah était toujours la morale incarnée et il était toujours poli avec tout le monde, mais si tu en savoir plus sur son mauvais côté, si quelqu'un présente une menace pour notre famille ... eh bien ... Disons que ce n'était pas beau à voir cette personne ne fini pas bien. "**

**"Elena m'a dit que vous aviez encore un frère?"** Caroline interrogea Klaus et son visage devint soudain sérieux, toute trace d'humour disparu.

**"Henrik. Je n'aime pas parler de lui."** Déclara-t-il simplement, tout en réorientant son regard sur la cour et elle pouvait affirmer qu'il se souvenait de quelque chose. Caroline se rappelait ce qu'Elena lui avait dit : qu'Henrik était décédé et que sa mort avait été la cause pour laquelle ils étaient tous devenus vampires. Elle pouvait aussi se rappeler que Klaus était avec le plus jeune frère quand il est mort, _peut-être qu'il s'était lui-même blâmé pour cela_, Caroline pensa tout à coup à cela.

**"D'accord, je comprends." **Caroline pouvait dire qu'il ne voulait pas discuter davantage à ce sujet, du moins pas à ce moment. **"Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu aimais à l'époque? "** Elle sourit, en essayant de déplacer la conversation d'Henrik.

**"J'étais faible." **C'était tout ce qu'il dit et Caroline pouvait facilement dire que la conversation légère qu'ils allait repartir**. "Quoi qu'il en soit ..."** Klaus regarda sa montre. **"Je vais devoir te quitter maintenant, mais je te reverrai dans la soirée." **Il se leva, tout en lui offrant un sourire authentique.

**"D'accord, amuses-toi bien." **Caroline lui sourit, puis il partit.

**"Quelqu'un peut-il aller chercher les faire-parts pour le mariage?"** Demanda Elena en entrant dans le salon, où Kol, Caroline, Rebekah et Bonnie étaient assis.

**"Je ne peux pas ... Je dois retrouver mon père pour le déjeuner." **Dit Bonnie

**"Je vais y aller, Elena. Ce n'est pas un problème du tout. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon."** Offrit Caroline.

**"J'aimerais vraiment y aller avec toi, Care, mais je dois retrouver Stefan."** lui dit Rebekah en s'excusant.

**"Je viens avec toi!"** dit Kol et tout le monde le regarda**. "Quoi? Je suis sûr que Nik ne voudrait pas qu'elle s'en aille toute seule et il ne sera pas de retour avant ce soir." **Expliqua-t-il

**"Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, c'est un long trajet, Care." **convenu Elena

**"Tu vois ... je te promets que je vais bien me comporte." **Kol sourit à Caroline.

**"Okay ... pourquoi pas!"** Dit Caroline, elle espérait juste qu'elle ne le regretterait pas plus tard.

**"Merci, les gars!" **Elena sourit à Kol et Caroline, avant de leur expliquer tout et de leur donner des instructions sur la façon de trouver la boutique de mariage.

* * *

Kol et Caroline étaient dans la voiture, essayant de trouver la boutique de mariage qui détenait les faire-parts qu'ils devaient prendre pour Elena et Elijah. La boutique semblait être au milieu de nulle part.

**"Je pense que nous tournons en rond, Kol."** dit Caroline, agaçante.

**"Je t'ai dit que nous devions prendre ce virage à droite."** lui dit Kol .

**"Mais elle n'avait pas dit que nous devions passer d'abord cette ville ?"**

**"Non, je suis sûr qu'elle a dit avant la ville."** Déclara Kol **"Ce magasin est vraiment au milieu de nulle part."**

**"Très bien, alors revenons sur nos pas." **Caroline soupira.

**"C'est ce qui arrive quand on ne m'écoute jamais. J'ai toujoursraison au final." **Kol sourit, en faisant demi-tour avec la voiture

**"Je suis sûre que c'est vrai."** Dit Caroline, sardonique. **"Et c'est une boutique."**

**"Quoi?"** Kol la regarda comme si elle parlait chinois.

**"Tu as dit un magasin, ce n'est pas un magasin, c'est une boutique."**

**"Eh bien, c'est la même chose pour moi." **Kol haussa les épaules et Caroline se moqua simplement de sa remarque.

**"Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Nik et toi?"** Demanda Kol

**"Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Bonnie et toi?"** Répliqua Caroline

**"Beaucoup de choses se passe."** Kol haussa les sourcils. **"Et je t'ai posé la question en premier."**

**"Que dois-je dire ... il ne se passe rien entre nous deux." ** dit fermement Caroline, même si elle savait que c'était un mensonge.

**"Ne me mens pas, belle Caroline. Dis-moi ce qui t'en empêche, pourquoi tu ne lui a pas donné une chance?" ** lui demanda Kol, il voulait vraiment savoir.

**"Il est Klaus..."** Tenta Caroline, comme si cela pouvait être une réponse à sa question.

**"Je pense que nous savons tous les deux que Nik n'est pas juste **_**Klaus**_**, Darling"** Mimant avec des guillemets doigts l'autre surnom de son frère.

**"Je sais."** Caroline soupira, tout en se calant dans le siège de la voiture

**"Alors, pourquoi ne pas lui donner une chance, alors?"** Pressa Kol

**"Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça avec toi." **Dit Caroline, en regardant par la fenêtre de la voiture, essayant d'ignorer le jeune Originel.

**"Et pourquoi ça ? Je peux être un bon auditeur et je peux te donner un conseil ou deux. J'ai plus de mille ans après tout, j'ai des expériences."** Kol sourit.

**"Ouais, c'est vrai, tu es un ancien."** Dit Caroline en riant.

**"Aïe! Ca fait mal."** Ralla-t-il, tout en appuyant sa main sur sa poitrine, faisant semblant d'être blessé**. "Sérieusement, Caroline ... Je pense que tu devrais lui donner une chance, je peux t'assurer que tu ne seras pas déçue."**

**"Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais croire tout ce que me dit."** Caroline leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

**"Nik t'aime vraiment, je pense que c'est assez évident. "** dit Kol , sérieux pour la première fois. **"Ecoutes ... Je veux juste que mon frère soit heureux. Toute sa vie, il fuyait notre père. Sa priorité numéro un à travers tous ces siècles était de tous nous garder vivants , alors que nous nous amusions sans rien prendre au sérieux. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons été daguée tant de fois, c'était sa façon d'assurer notre sécurité et je pense que c'est à son tour d'être heureux et d'avoir du plaisir maintenant ... " **Kol soupira et regarda Caroline. **"Je veux aussi que tu sois heureuse, Caroline ... crois le ou non. En faite c'est assez difficile vous regarder tous les deux, il est clair que vous voulez être ensemble, mais vous ne prenez pas cette prochaine étape pour une raison quelconque."**

**"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que nous serions heureux ensemble?"** Lui demanda Caroline, en faisant semblant de plaisanter, mais en échouant lamentablement. Elle fut surprise de voir combien Kol parlait de Klaus avec une énorme quantité d'amour et de respect, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça venant de lui. Elle se demandait également tout cela était vraiment évident pour tout le monde.

**"Parce que je sais que vous deux, vous serait parfait ensemble, il n'est pas difficile de le voir maintenant."** Kol haussa les épaules. **"Il n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses, toutes les mauvaises choses qu'il a fait dans le passé c'était pour nous garder en sécurité."** Ajouta-t-il, tout en regardant la route devant eux.

Caroline voulait lui dire qu'elle le savait maintenant, mais elle se retint. Ils sont restés calme, chacun occupés avec leurs propres pensées.

* * *

Klaus entra dans la maison et il entendit parler et rire le tout venant du salon. Cela semblait être la routine de tous les jours maintenant. Il pouvait facilement se rappeler que cette maison avait toujours été vide, calme et froide, il n'y avait pas de si nombreuses années que cela et maintenant, il y avait toujours quelqu'un quelque part ... qu'il aimait et détestait cela avec une égale mesure.

Quand il entra dans le salon, il remarqua tout de suite que Caroline était absente, il se demandait où elle était. Cependant, il y avait Stefan, Rebekah, Bonnie, Elena et Elijah. Où était Kol? Klaus trouva étrange que Bonnie soit là et Kol non. Il lui semblait que son jeune frère était sans cesse collé à la sorcière.

**"Où est Caroline?**" Demanda Klaus, sans prendre la peine de dire bonjour à qui que ce soit

**"Eh bien, bonjour à vous à Monsieur Mal-luné".** Rebekah rit. **"Caroline est avec Kol."**

**"Pardon ?" **Demanda Klaus, tout en levant les sourcils, les lèvres de mise en forme dans un petit "o" stupéfait.

**"Tu m'as entendu ... Caroline et Kol sont allés chercher quelques faire-parts pour le mariage." **lui dit Rebekah qui n'arrivait pas à garder son visage sérieux vu l'expression sur le visage de son frère.

**"Ah, Klaus ... tu sais que Kol n'est pas le type de Caroline."** Lança Stefan, tout sourire. La jalousie et l'inquiétude émanaient clairement de Klaus.

**"J'ai demandé à Care d'aller chercher les faire-parts pour nous, et Kol s'est porté volontaire pour y aller avec elle, il a dit que tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle y aille seule, alors il l'accompagne." **Expliqua Elena, tout en haussant les épaules.

**"Très bien ... quand seront-ils de retour?"** Voulu-t-il savoir

**"Ils sont partis il y a quelques heures, donc je suppose qu'ils devraient être à la maison assez tôt."** Conclu Elena

Klaus passa une main sur son visage, il n'imaginait même pas ce que son frère disait à Caroline. Il savait que Kol n'essairait pas de séduire ou conquérir Caroline... Déjà parce qu'il était complètement fou de la sorcière et d'autre part, ce n'était pas dans la nature de Kol de courir après une fille que l'un de ses frères convoitait, c'était la limite à ne pas franchir. Il était plus inquiet par rapport à ce que Kol pouvait lui dire, son frère était émoussé parfois, trop émoussé et qui a peur de lui. C'est gentil de sa peur qu'il involontairement pousser Caroline plus loin de lui.

**"Est-ce quelqu'un est pour une partie de tennis de table?"** Demanda Stefan, tirant Klaus de ses pensées.

**"C'est une bonne idée!"** Rebekah rayonnait.

**"J'adorerai ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'y ai pas joué!"** Elena poussa un cri. **"On va jouer ?" **demanda-t-elle à son fiancé.

**"Bien sûr, ma chérie, certainement."** Elijah sourit, il ne pourrait jamais dire non à Elena.

**"C'est parti !"** dit Elena avec enthousiasme, tout en se levant du canapé et d'autres la suivirent

**"Toi aussi, Bonnie?"** Demanda Rebekah à sa nouvelle amie.

**"Nah ... allez vous amuser, je vais regarder la télévision en attendant"** leur dit Bonnie avant qu'ils ne quittent la salle.

**"Nous devons parler."** Déclara Bonnie, quand les autres furent hors de portée d'audience.

**"De quoi?" **Demanda Klaus, confus au sujet de ce dont la sorcière voulait parler avec lui.

**"Caroline ... quoi d'autre." **Elle rit à son expression confuse.

**"D'accord. Qu'en est-il de Caroline? "**

**"Quelles sont tes intentions avec elle?"** Demanda-t-elle, directe, son visage très sérieux.

**"Je n'ai pas à répondre à tes questions, sorcière."** Répondit Klaus, en serrant les dents.

**"Oh, mais si tu vas le faire et ne pense pas un seul instant, que j'ai peur de toi ... Hybride." **Cracha Bonnie. **"Je veux juste te dire que tu le regretteras si jamais tu lui fait du mal, On s'est compri ?"**

**"Essaies-tu sérieusement de me menacer?" **C'était au tour de Klaus rire.

**"Oui." **Dit Bonnie fermement, avec le menton levé.

**"Très bien ... non pas que je me sens menacé par toi, petite sorcière, mais j'admire ta loyauté pour Caroline."** Lui dit-il, tout en ayant un sourire sur son visage.

**"Répond à ma question Klaus"**

Klaus soupira. **"Je tiens à Caroline et jamais je ne la blesserais intentionnellement en aucune façon."**

**"Ce n'est pas assez."** Bonnie ne bougea pas.

**"Que veux-tu que je te dise?" **Demanda-t-il, tout en écartant ses mains.

**"Je veux que tu me promettes, que tu ne la blessera ou la maltraitera jamais en aucune façon, que tu ne jouera pas avec ses sentiments et que tu ne te lassera pas d'elle une fois qu'elle aura cédé à tes charmes cette fois."**

**"Tu crois qu'elle va céder... cette fois?"** Demanda Klaus

**"As tu enregistré tout ce que je viens de te dire?"** Demanda Bonnie, incrédule.

**"Je peux facilement te le promettre, Bonnie. Si elle accepte d'être avec moi, je ne pourrais jamais m'imaginer m'éloigner d'elle."** Lui dit-il, avec une expression sérieuse sur son visage.

**"D'accord, très bien."** Bonnie hocha la tête, avant de tourner son attention vers le téléviseur.

* * *

Après Kol et Caroline eurent finalement trouvé la boutique et qu'ils eurent ramassé les faire-parts pour le mariage, ils étaient sur le chemin du retour. Le retour était agréable et rapide, car ils étaient tous deux entrain de revivre les souvenirs qu'ils venaient de se passer. Ils en vinrent à la conclusion que tout irait beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde s'ils travailler ensemble et non les uns contre les autres.

Caroline devait admettre qu'elle aimait vraiment Kol, il avait eu beaucoup de plaisir à être là et malgré ce que tous les autres originaux disaient, il n'était pas juste le Kol qui plaisantai tout le temps et essayait d'embêter tout le monde, il avait aussi une certaine profondeur en lui. Il était en effet d'une excellente écoute et un bon compagnon pour parler.

Ils avaient décidé de faire un arrêt de plus à Mystic Falls, car Caroline voulu acheter des trucs au magasin local. Après que Kol eu finalement trouvé une place de stationnement libre, ils sont sortis de la voiture et ont commencé à marcher dans la direction du magasin.

**"Est-ce qu'il reste beaucoup de choses à faire pour le mariage?"** Demanda Kol

**"Oui et non. Elena et Elijah acheteront presque tous les accessoires et les meubles dont ils auront besoin. Bien, tu dois savoir que plus nous obtiendrons, le plus fou et génial des objets, ça deviendra ... mieux si on le prépare nous-même." **Caroline se mit à rire.

**"Merci pour le conseil."** Kol fit un clin d'œil.

**"Bien, bien, bien ..."** Ils entendirent quelqu'un parler derrière eux et ils se retournèrent pour voir Tyler en face d'eux

**"Tyler?" **Dit Caroline ne s'attendant pas à tomber sur lui ici. Depuis quand était-il en ville?

**"Caroline". **Tyler hocha la tête. **"Alors, je vois que les rumeurs étaient bien correct."**

**"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"** Demande-t-elle, confuse au sujet de ce dont il parlait.

**"On dit que tu séjourne au manoir des Mikaelson, mais je pensais que tu étais devenu le jouet de Klaus ..."** Il parla avec un sourire qui exprimait clairement le dégoût. "... Et je peux constacter, que tu semble être vissé par deux originaux maintenant, ou vous le faites tous les trois à tour de rôle?"

Tyler n'eut pas le temps de réagir, avant qu'il ne le comprenne, un poing cogna en premier contre sa mâchoire, puis contre son nez et il voltigea, atterrissant sur le béton dur. Il pouvait sentir le sang couler sur son visage et il était sûr que son nez était cassé.

**"Qu'est-ce..?"** Cria Tyler, en se tenant la mâchoire.

**"Écoute-moi bien, je ne vais te l'expliquer qu'une fois."** Avertit Kol. **"Personne et je dis bien **_**personne**_** n'est autorisé à parler à ma famille avec ce genre de manière, comprit sale chien? " **lui dit Kol, mais comme Tyler ne répondait pas, il lui donna un cous de pied dans les côtes.

**"Toi m'a compris ?" **Il siffla.

**"C'est quoi ce bordel, elle n'est pas de ta famille ... elle n'est rien pour vous. "** Déclara Tyler a déclaré, avant de cracher du sang.

Kol rire sans humour**. "Caroline est la copine de Nik ... ou Klaus, comme beaucoup appellent mon frère, ce qui signifie qu'elle est de la famille ... ma famille. Ce qui signifie également que tu n'es pas autorisé à lui parler de cette manière, jamais! Si tu la vois marcher dans la rue, tu fais demi-tour et tu t'enfuis. Parle-lui à nouveau et je te jure que je vais te déchirer le coeur. "**

**"Kol ..."** Dit doucement Caroline , tout en saisissant le bras de Kol, mais il l'ignora.

**"Rappels-toi, elle est de notre famille - de ma famille et tâche de ne jamais l'oublier" **Il termina, puis se tourna vers Caroline. **"Allez, ma belle, nous avons quelques courses à faire, non?"** Kol sourit chaleureusement, comme il la guida, laissant un Tyler stupéfait, et ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin.

**"Merci." **Caroline murmura, avant que ses larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage.

**"Care, quel est le problème?" **Demanda Kol, inquiet de voir qu'elle pleurait.

**"Personne n'a jamais fait quelque chose comme ça pour moi, personne ne m'a jamais défendu."** pleura-t-elle

**"Darling, tu fais partie de notre famille maintenant ... nous serons toujours là pour te défendre."** lui dit sincèrement Kol , avant de l'attirer contre lui dans une étreinte.

**"Je ne fais pas partie de votre famille ..."** Dit Caroline entre ses larmes.

**"Bien sûr, que tu en fais parti ... toi et Nik jouez à votre petit jeu, mais je sais que vous finirez ensemble, tôt ou tard, il n'y a pas d'autre option."** Lui dit-il un plus grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. **"Tu es ma sœur, que tu le veuille ou non, Care. C'est un fait accompli."**

**"Je t'ai déjà dit que tu es fantastique?"** Caroline sourit à travers ses larmes.

**"Non, mais s'il te plaît ... ne te gêne pas pour dire des trucs comme ça**." Kol sourit et Caroline le frappa gentiment sur l'épaule en lui disant : "Tu es irrattrapable."

**"Je suis parfait, je n'ai pas besoin d'être rattrapable... Je suis la définition de perfection. "**

**"Ouais ...Bien !"** Caroline commença à rire et ils marchèrent dans le magasin.

Klaus était assis dans le salon, en sirotant lentement son scotch. Il entendit une voiture qui se garait dans l'allée et il savait que Caroline et Kol étaient finalement de retour à la maison. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, ne pas pouvoir rester en place. Assez vite ils rentrerent à l'intérieur de la maison. Il fut surpris lorsque Caroline apparu devant lui l'instant suivant, en flasha à vitesse vamp.

**"Oui!" **Caroline leva les yeux vers lui, avec un sourire qui fit fondre son cœur.

**"A quel propos, Love?"** Klaus leva un sourcil, tout en souriant de retour à elle.

**"Oui ... Je veux bien sortir quelque part avec toi."** Elle rayonnait devant lui, avant de se retourner et monta les escaliers, laissant Klaus abasourdi derrière elle

Klaus se tenait toujours sur place, il regarda Kol, qui souriait comme un idiot, puis il tourna la tête dans la direction où Caroline était parti et puis de nouveau vers Kol.

**"Il n'y a pas, mon frère."** Dit Kol alors qu'il marchait devant lui, lui tapant sur l'épaule en passant, mais Klaus ne dit rien, il regarda juste son frère cadet, qui souriait fièrement.

* * *

**_Alors, vos avis sur ce chapitre ? :D_**

Bisous.  
KlarolineMichaelson


	7. Chapter 7

**MARiiN3, Analissa, Jolieyxbl, Klaroline68, floriane13, Lea Michaelson : **_Merci pour vos reviews les filles, ça me fait très plaisir :D Bonne lecture !_****

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

**"Qu'as-tu fait?"** Demanda Klaus, avec une attitude totalement confuse, en s'assayant sur un des fauteuils de luxe dans le salon.

**"J'ai eu une petite conversation avec la belle Caroline, c'est tout." **Kol sourit

**"Je vois ça, mais de quoi avez vous discuter ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle changée d'avis tout à coup? "** DIt-il, il était évidemment heureux du le résultat, mais il voulait aussi savoir ce que son frère avait dit à Caroline de plus qu'il ne lui aurait pas déjà dit lui-même. Qu'avait-il dit pour qu'elle change d'avis?

**"Je lui ai dit de te donner une chance et qu'elle ne le regretterait pas."** Kol haussa les épaules, tout en sirotant nonchalamment sa boisson qui a été déclenché avec un soupçon de sang.

"Tu as fait ça?" Klaus croyait pas ses oreilles.

**"Oh, il y avait plus ..."** Kol regarda son frère de côté.** "... Mais cela restera entre moi et mon amie Caroline." **Ajouta-t-il, tout en riant.

**"Excuse-moi ... Ton quoi?" **Klaus leva un sourcil.

**"Caroline et moi sommes comme les meilleurs amis du monde maintenant, je ne peux pas trahir notre amitié en te disant de quoi nous avions parlé. Quoique tu t'en doute: toi !"** Kol lui fit un sourire narquois. Oh, il adorait torturer Klaus comme ça.

**"Kol ... dis-moi de quoi vous parliez tous les deux, et maintenant!" **Klaus grogna.

**"Nik ... tu ne peux pas tout simplement profiter du résultat pour une fois, sans essayer de tout analyser ?"** Suggera Kol . **"Et comme on dit... laisses toi glisser sur le flooow, mon frère." **

**"Très bien, si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je vais le trouver par un autre moyen." **Déclaré Klaus, fermement. Il n'a jamais aimé être laissé dans l'ignorance, il avait toujours besoin d'avoir le contrôle sur tout. Il aurait voulu pouvoir contraindre Kol à tout lui dire.

**"S'il te plaît, n'agis pas comme un petit enfant à qui on a refusé une glace bordel, Nik ... ça ne te va pas."** Kol rit. **"Et comment vas-tu le découvrir, tu vas contraindre la voiture à te raconter l'histoire?"** Il jeta sa tête en arrière, et commença à rire.

**"Oh, je vais le découvrir ... crois-moi."** Klaus sourit en se levant et se mit à marcher hors de la salle.

**"Caroline ne te le dira pas non plus!"** Cria Kol derrière lui, mais Klaus agita juste sa main en l'air, sans prendre la peine de revenir en arrière pour regarder Kol.

Caroline avait quitté sa chambre dans l'attention de trouver Rebekah ou Elena quelque part dans la maison et elle marchait dans le couloir, tout en vérifiant son téléphone pour voir ses messages quand elle heurta rapidement quelque chose de dur. Surprise, elle leva ses yeux écarquillés, et vit Klaus, lui souriant.

**"Nous devrions vraiment commencer à travailler sur tes sens de vampire, Amour." **Klaus rit.

**"Que veux-tu dire?"** Caroline fronça les sourcils.

**"Non rien. Où vas-tu?"** Voulu-t-il savoir

**"Je cherchais Elena ou Bekah, tu les as vu ?"** Dit Caroline, tout en regardant à travers ses longs cils.

**"Bekah est dans la cuisine, ou du moins elle y était il y a un petit moment."** Lui dit-il

**"Merci!"** Elle sourit, comme elle tenta de le contourner, mais il bloqua son chemin et elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur, se demandant ce qu'il voulait maintenant.

**"A propos de notre rendez-vous ... quand souhaites-tu y aller?"** Demanda Klaus prudemment, redoutant qu'elle ai changé d'avis encore une fois.

"Oh ... quand veux-tu y aller toi ? " Elle répondit à la même question, en jouant avec son téléphone qu'elle avait dans la main et le visage Klaus s'illumina de bonheur et de soulagement. _Elle n'a pas changé d'avis_, pensait-il.

**"Est-ce que demain soir te convient ?"** Il lui sourit avec un sourire à la faire fondre

**"Il semble bon pour moi."** Elle hocha la tête rapidement, et lui sourit maladroitement en retour. Pourquoi était-ce qu'il la rendait si nerveuse ?

**"Alors c'est un rencard." **Klaus sourit, montrant ses fossettes et les jambes de Caroline sont devenu instantanément un peu bancales.

**"Okay ... Je vais chercher Bekah maintenant."** Dit-elle à travers un sourire, avant demarchait le contourner. **"Klaus?"** Elle se retourna et remarqua qu'il est toujours debout au même endroit avec un sourire niais plaqué sur son visage.

**"Oui, mon amour?"** Il sorti de sa torpeur pour lui faire face.

**"Quand y allons-nous exactement?"** L'interrogea-t-elle, en rougissant un peu. **"Je veux dire, à quelle heure?".**

**"Que dirais-tu de sept heure ?" **Proposa-t-il, son sourire joyeux ne quittait jamais son visage.

**"Parfait!"** Elle sourit et puis finalement descendit les escaliers, laissant Klaus, béat derrière elle .

**"Où te cachais-tu ?"** Lança Rebekah à Caroline alors qu'elle marchait dans la cuisine.

**"J'étais dans ma chambre et j'ai parlé avec ma mère pendant un certain temps." **lui dit Caroline , avant de s'asseoir contre le bar de la cuisine en face de la blonde d'Originelle.

**"Comment va ta mère?"** Demanda Rebekah

**"Elle va bien ... Elle travaille tout le temps, elle dit qu'elle va probablement passer ici un de ces jour." **Dit Caroline. **"Est-ce que cela te convient?"**.

**"Bien sûr, quelle question stupide! "** Rebekah semblait presque offensée.

**"Je voulais être sûre." **Caroline sourit à son amie.** "Et où est Stefan ce soir?" **Demanda-t-elle, souriante

**"Il est allé chercher des trucs à la pension, puisque je lui ai demandé de rester ici avec nous." **Répondit Rebekah, en souriant. Elle était heureuse en pensant qu'il sera là assez tôt avec elle.

**"Oh ... c'est génial! Alors vous être ... ensemble ? Et ne me mens pas, Bekah!"** Caroline leva et pointa son doigt en signe d'avertissement vers elle.

**"Oui, un peu ..."** Admit Rebekah timidement, alors qu'elle rayonnait de bonheur en même temps.** "... Mais ne le dis à personne, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent encore."**

**"Oh ... c'est incroyable, Bekah! Et ne t'inquiétes pas ... mes lèvres sont scellées."** Elle mimait le verrouillage de sa bouche avec une clé imaginaire et de la jeta, puis elle sourit largement, elle était vraiment heureuse pour elle et Stefan.

**"Alors ... je t'ai entendu toi et Nik vous avez un rendez-vous ?"** Rebekah agita ses sourcils, tout en souriant.

**"Comment as-tu... Quand ..." **Commença Caroline. **"Oh, ça ne fait rien ... rien ne reste jamais secret trop longtemps dans cette maison, de toute façon."** Elle rit.

**"Tu ferais mieux de garder le mien."** Elle la mis en garde.

**"J'ai dit que je le ferai." **Caroline se mit à rire.

**"Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis?"** Demanda Rebekah, curieuse.

**"Je ne sais pas ... Je voulais juste lui donner une chance." **Caroline haussa les épaules mais quand elle vit Rebekah avec un sourire narquois, elle ajouta rapidement. **"Mais cela ne veut rien dire ... c'est juste un rendez-vous."**

**"Oui, bien sûr ... si tu le dis, Care."** Rebekah rit.

**"Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire?" **CraquaCaroline

**"Rien, vous êtes juste tous les deux fou de l'autre, c'est tout."** La taquina la blonde d'Originelle

**"C'est très drôle, Bekah."** Dit Caroline, sardonique.

**"Juste la vérité, Care ... Tu ne veux pas te l'admettre à toi-même pour une raison quelconque, dont je parie qu'elle est probablement ridicule." **Rebekah rit. **"Et quand ce jour pas important va-t-il se produire?" **Plaisanta Rebekah

**"Il se produit demain ... vers sept heure."** Répondit Caroline en rougissant pour une raison quelconque, juste en y pensant.

**"Oh, regardes comme tu rougis ... Tu es tellement mignonne."** Roucoula Rebekah, tout en pinçant les joues de Caroline. **"Je me demande ce qu'il va planifier pour vous deux."** Se demanda-t-elle en posant son menton sur une de ses mains.

**"Il ne va pas faire quelque chose de trop extrême, si ?"** Demanda Caroline, avec d'énormes yeux inquiets.

**"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ... mais connaissant Nik, il ne fait jamais rien à moitié"** Ricana-t-elle

**"Oh mon dieu ..."** Caroline soupira, en laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains, ses cheveux créant un rideau autour de son visage.

**"Caroline, ne t'inquiétez pas ... Je suis sûre que ce sera parfait, peu importe ce qu'il envisage pour vous deux."** Rebekah sourit chaleureusement, tout en tapotant le bras de Caroline, mais l'autre blonde grommela quelque chose que Rebekah n'avait pas très bien compris.

* * *

Klaus attendait patiemment Caroline en face de sa chambre. Elle était un peu en retard, car elle était toujours entrain de se préparer. La pensée qu'elle était là à se préparer pour leur premier rendez-vous était incroyable pour lui, il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps et maintenant, il est enfin là.

Quelques minutes plus tard Caroline sortit finalement de sa chambre et la bouche de Klaus s'ouvrit un peu, laisant ses yeux errer sur son corps. Ses cheveux blonds étaient brillants, tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et elle portait une robe noire cachant joliment sa poitrine mais qui était évasivement ouverte dans le dos. Elle était décorée avec des touches de dentelle délicate. La robe lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux et il lui allait comme une seconde peau.

**"Tu es ravissante, Amour."** La complimenta Klaus, qui retrouva finalement sa capacité à parler

**"Merci."** Elle sourit largement.

**"Nous y allons ?"** Il sourit, tout en offrant son bras de manière courtoise.

**"Merde, j'ai oublié mon manteau ! Je reviens tout de suite!"** Lança Caroline, avant de retourner de nouveau dans sa chambre, ce qui donnait à Klaus une belle vue sur son dos dénudé, le séduisant encore une fois. Elle était de retour en un clin d'œil, avec un manteau qu'elle avait placé sur son bras. **"Nous pouvons y aller maintenant."** Elle sourit et plaça enfin son bras sous le sien, avant qu'ils ne commencent à marcher vers les escaliers.

Ils étaient sur le point de sortir par les portes principales de la maison, quand ils entendirent Elena et Elijah le appelant pour qu'ils les attendent.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?"** Demanda Klaus, agacé, il voulait qu'ils soient enfin seul et ce, dès que possible.

**"Sois gentil!"** Gronda Caroline contre son ton méchant qui n'était pas passé inaperçu pour elle.

**"Elena a eu une bonne idée, donc nous ne pouvions pas vous laisser partir comme ça avant ce rendez-vous."** Expliqua Elijah, avec un étrange sourire amusé sur le visage. Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là étaient entrain de planifier maintenant?

**"Oui, en effet !" **Crai Elena avec enthousiasme, avnaçant de quelques pas avantde les atteindre et ilsla regardère dans la pure confusion. **"Maintenant ... tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de vous placer ici ..."** Elle les tira tous les deux sur le côté, loin de la porte, avec un sourire maladroit sur son visage. **"... Ne bougez pas ... parfait!"** Elena sourit joyeusement

**"Que fais-tu, Elena?"** Demanda Caroline, perplexe.

**"Nous avons des projets... alors quoi que ce soit, peux-tu te dépêcher un peu?"** Exigea Klaus

**"Juste une seconde et vous pourrez partir."** Elena lui sourit, ignorant complètement son ton**. "Elijah?"** Elle se tourna vers son fiancé et sourit, il acquiesça, et elle lui donna le feu vert.

**"Oh, tu me fais marcher là !"** Grogna Caroline, quand elle vit qu'Elijah avait un appareil photo dans sa main qu'il avait caché derrière son dos tout ce temps.

**"Sois gentille!"** Railla Klaus, elle soupira en guise de réponse.

**"Klaus, place ton bras autour de Caroline." **Dit Elena et Klaus obéit avec un énorme sourire sur son visage. Oh, le sosie venait juste de gagner quelques points dans son estime.

**"Aw ... Regardez! Des tourtereaux qui pose pour leur premier rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas la chose la plus adorable que vous n'avez jamais vu?"** Taquina Kol, après être entré dans le hall, rejoignant les deux couples.

**"Kol ... Tais-toi."** Avertit Elijah sans le regarder, en commençant le réglage des paramètres de la caméra, tout en visant Klaus et Caroline.

**"Et maintenant, sourirez !" **Elena rayonnait et ils la regardèrent tous les deux comme si elle avait complètement perdu l'esprit. **"Oh, allez-y, juste une photo... ça ne tuera personne. Souriez!" **

Quand Klaus et Caroline eurent finalement cédé, Elijah commença à prendre des photos des deux, oui, plusieurs photos et pas seulement une. Caroline pouvait sentir des vagues d'électricité à travers son corps quand Klaus avait glissé sa main autour de sa taille, caressant son dos nu en passant. Puis il lui murmura à l'oreille, la complimentant son apparence une fois de plus et elle le regarda, tout en souriant.

Ils étaient encore entrain de se regarder dans les yeux de l'autre, quand ils furent interrompus par Elena. **"Celle-là sera parfaite !"** Elle glapit et ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers elle.

Elijah prit quelques photos, parmi lesquels se trouvait également une avec Kol, car le plus jeune Originel avait insisté pour avoir aussi un souvenir de leur premier rendez-vous. Peu de temps après, ils étaient de nouveau devant la porte de la maison, en essayant partir définitivement pour leur rendez-vous. Juste au moment où ils étaient sur le point de fermer les portes derrière eux, ils entendirent Kol crier derrière eux.

**"N'oubliez pas de vous protéger, les enfants!"** Ricana Kol et quand il entendit Klaus grogner, il ajouta : **"Nik, vous avez tous les deux besoin de vous faire plaisir, mais vous n'êtes pas prêt à être encore les parents ... même si je suis plus que prêt à être oncle!" **Il plaisantait, mais les deux avaient déjà fermé les portes.

"Comment peux-tu en venir à dire des choses comme ça?" Elijah le regarda de côté

**"Je suis intelligent." **Kol haussa les épaules.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu as toi avec les bébés, de toute façon?"** Demanda Elena, vraiment intéressée.

**"Rien ..."** Kol fit semblant d'être sérieux, tout en regardant le sol et Elena voulu lui demander s'il allait bien, quand il leva la tête. **"... J'aime juste essayer de les faire."** Kol lui sourit et Elena se moqua de lui en retour, avant de se tourner autour du salon, tout en clamant quelque chose à son propre d'elle et de tout ce qui pourrait montre que Kol était quelque chose comme **"lié à Elijah**".

**"Où allons-nous?"** Caroline sourit avec enthousiasme.

**"Ah ... Pour le savoir cela, tu devras attendre et voir." **Klaus sourit, alors qu'il conduisait, dépassant le panneau qui marquait la sortie de Mystic Falls.

**"Oh, allez ... donnes-moi au moins un petit indice."** Essaya-t-elle de le convaincre, tout en battant des cils d'une manière séduisante.

**"Je vois ce que tu fais toi là-bas et la réponse est toujours non."** Klaus lui jeta un regard de côté, avec un sourcil levé, tout riant.

**"Argh ... Tu es impossible!" **Caroline soupira, en se calant dans le siège. **"Suis-je au moins habillé convenablement?"**

**"Tu es surtout magnifique, Amour." **Il l'a complimentée encore une fois ce soir, en la regardant avec ce regard brûlant qui lui envoyait toujours des frissons agréables à travers son corps.

**"Merci."** Elle répondit timidement. **"Tu n'es pas mal non plus."**

**"C'est vrai?"** Il sourit.

**"Ne te réjouis pas trop, c'était juste un compliment poli."** Elle se moquait.

**"Alors, tu ne me trouves pas attirant ?" **Il la taquinait un peu, en essayant d'obtenir une réaction d'elle.

**"Je ne ..."** Elle resta floue, mais alors le regarda avec de grands yeux, comme son sourire s'élargissait à chaque seconde qui passe, souhaitant qu'elle puisse reprendre ses mots. **"Je veux dire ... que tu n'es pas mal à regarder."**

**"Okay ... Je vais me contenter de ça."** Klaus sourit, tout en sachant que la première réponse était la plus honnête.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Klaus arrêta la voiture. Caroline le regarda, confuse car il s'arrêta au milieu d'une rue sombre qui ne semblait pas être une destination idéale pour un rendez-vous. Puis sa confusion augmenta encore plus, quand il se pencha un peu vers elle et qu'elle attendait presque qu'il l'embrasse, mais il sourit juste et saisit quelque chose de derrière son siège.

**"Alors, voilà l'idée. Tu portes cela et ne triches pas."** Expliqua-t-il en lui a montrant un bandeau.

**"Je ne vais certainement pas porter cette ... chose."** Protesta Caroline, tout en pointant son doigt sur le tissu noir, qu'il avait dans sa main.

**"Aller ... ne sois pas comme ça, je te promet que ce sera amusant."** Klaus essaya de la convaincre.

**"Mais pourquoi?"** Demanda-t-elle

**"C'est une surprise."** Il lui sourit, avec reflet diabolique dans ses yeux.

**"Klaus, qu'est-ce que tu envisages de faire ? S'il te plaît dites-moi ..." **Elle a essayé de l'atendrir avec ses yeux de chiot, en espérant que cela fonctionnerait.

**"Ce n'est pas un option, tu porteras ça et c'est tout."** Dit-il avec un ton qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour la discussion.

**"Tu es fou!"** Caroline soupira, tout en lui tournant le dos, le laissant finalement lui mettre le bandeau sur ses yeux.

**"Je sais." **Rit Klaus, avant d'attacher solidement le bandeau. Il agita sa main devant son visage, en s'assurant qu'elle ne puisse pas voir quoi que ce soit.

**"Je ne peux rien voir, alors si tu pouvais arrêter d'agiter ta main devant mon nez." **Elle grogna.

**"Comment sais-tu que je suis entrain d'agiter ma main devant ton nez alors?"** Plaisanta Klaus, car il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir... il avait testé la chose avant de quitter la maison, mais néanmoins il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le tester à nouveau.

**"Eh bien, Mr. le génie ... Je peux le sentir, tu touches pratiquement mon visage avec." **Elle se moquait, tout en roulant des yeux intérieurement.

**"Non, je plaisantais ... Crois-tu vraiment que je ne l'aurais pas vérifier d'abord pour m'assurer quetu ne sois pas en mesure de voir quoi que ce soit?"** Railla-t-il, avant qu'il ne commence à rire.

**"Ouais, ouais ... Tu as toujours une longueur d'avance, je sais."** Elle se moquait de lui. **"Boooon ... et maintenant?" **Dit-elle d'une voix traînante.

**"Maintenant, nous avons une courte distance en voiture devant nous."** lui fit savoir Klaus , en se dirigeant vers leur prochaine destination.

**"Enfin! J'ai pensé que tu n'allais jamais revenir!"** Taquina Rebekah, après avoir ouvert la porte à Stefan, qui portait ses bagages.

**"J'ai croisé Bonnie et je lui ai dis de passer à la maison." **Expliqua Stefan, tout en souriant. **"Elle a dit qu'elle viendra ici plus tard."** Ajouta-t-il, un peu confus, car il trouvait étrange que maintenant tout le monde, dont Bonnie est une soudaine envie de venir volontiers au manoir Mikaelson. Les choses avaient changé, en effet.

**"Super ! Je l'aime bien, j'espère qu'elle deviendra mon amie." **Avoua Rebekah. **"Allons dans ta chambre." **Elle sourit, en prenant un de ses sacs pour l'aider à les porter dans la chambre qu'elle avait choisi pour lui.

**"Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre elle et Kol?" **Demanda Stefan, en haussant ses sourcils.

**"Que veux-tu dire?" **Rebekah tourna un peu la tête pour le regarder, alors qu'ils marchaient vers la chambre.

**"Je ne sais pas, elle parlait de lui ... Disons beaucoup." **Stefan rit.

**"Vraiment ?"** Rebekah le regarda avec surprise. **"Je pense qu'elle commence à vraiment l'apprécier . Ils sont fait pour aller ensemble."** Elle eut un petit rire. **"Oh, ça me rappelle ... sais-tu que Caroline et Nik ont un rendez-vous ?"**

**"Sérieusement?"** Il haussa les sourcils, surpris. **"Cool pour Klaus, mais il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal, Rebekah. Je ne le permettrai pas. Caroline a eu son coeur brisé de trop nombreuses fois maintenant."** Ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

**"Je crois sincèrement qu'il ne le lui en fera pas, du moins pas intentionnellement. Je pense qu'il l'aime réellement, même si je suis sûre qu'il pense qu'il n'est pas capable d'aimer, mais si... il en est capable, vraiment, Stefan."** Débala Rebekah. **"J'ai vu la façon dont il interéagit avec elle. Je veux juste qu'ils soient heureux tous les deux et je pense que s'ils laissent cette chance de se produire, ils seront vraiment heureux ensemble."**

**"J'espère que tu as raison, Bekah."** Dit Stefan, avant de sourire tendrement. Une des nombreuses choses qu'il aimait chez Rebekah, c'était sa personnalité bienveillante. Même si elle tentait habituellement de le cacher, elle se souciait beaucoup des gens qui entraient dans sa vie.

**"Bien sûr que j'ai raison"** Dit-elle, avant de s'arrêter devant l'une des nombreuses portes qui étaient alignés dans le couloir. **"Nous y sommes."** Rebekah sourit en lui ouvrant la porte.

**"Ca semble très agréable!"** La félicita-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.** "Pas autant que d'être avec toi, bien sûr." **Ajouta-t-il, le ton séduisante.

**"Oh, arrête ..."** Rit Rebekah. **"Ma chambre est juste en face."**

**"Comme c'est pratique, n'est-ce pas?" **Stefan sourit et elle roula les yeux au ciel.

**"Je vais te laisser t'installer, je serai dans ma chambre en attendant."** Lui dit-elle, avant de se retournant et en réorientant ses pas vers sa chambre.

Elle fut soudainement déstabilisée par Stefan qui l'attrapa autour de la taille et la tira en arrière, tout en fermant la porte en même temps.

**"Où crois-tu aller comme ça?" **Railla-t-il et Rebekah éclata en un rire incontrôlable, alors qu'il commençait à la chatouiller. **"Oh, quelqu'un est chatouilleuse ... J'avais presque oublié." **Plaisanta-t-il

**"Stefan, arrête de me chatouiller!"** Elle réussit à peine à crier à travers son fou rire

**" Oh, pour l'amour de dieu arrêter de crier! " **La voix de Kol s'éleva de la salle.

**"Va attendre à la porte comme le chiot en manque d'amour que tu es, Bonnie va bientôt arriver!"** Rebekah fut tirée en arrière.

**"Vraiment?" **Kol passa la tête à l'intérieur de la chambre, après avoir rapidement ouvert la porte, sans prendre la peine de frapper.

**"Oui, Kol, et tu peux y aller maintenant !"** Rebekah soupira, tandis qu'elle essayait de sortir de l'étreinte de Stefan.

**"Ce qui se passe entre vous deux ?"** Demanda Kol, en levant un sourcil au couple en face de lui.

**"Rien."** Répondit rapidement Rebekah, tout en repassant sa chemise avec ses mains qui a été complètement froissées de l'assaut de Stefan.

**"Quoi que dise, ma sœur, ça me va."** Kol fit un clin d'œil, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui et de s'en aller.

**"Okay ... Je devrais vraiment y aller maintenant." **Dit Rebekah, en se raclant la gorge.

**"Je ne pense pas."** Stefan sourit, avant de la tirer dans une étreinte et de flacher sur le lit, ce qui fit crier Rebekah de surprise.

**"Attention à la marche, Amour. Ici, accroches-toi à moi, je vais te guider."** Demanda Klaus avant de lui mettre un bras autour de la taille et avec l'autre, il lui tenait la main, en s'assurant qu'elle ne tombe pas.

**"Où sommes-nous?" **voulu savoirCaroline , mais Klaus se contenta de rire en réponse.

**"Bonsoir, Monsieur Mikaelson ... Miss Forbes". **Elle entendit quelqu'un les saluer.

**"Bonsoir, Walter. Tout est prêt ?" **Klaus l'interrogea avec son ton d'homme d'affaires.

**"Oui. Tout est prêt pour le départ."** L'informa poliment Walter

**"Qui était-ce?"** Demanda Caroline, peu de temps après que l'homme soit parti, mais tout d'un coup, elle entendit un bruit étrange qui semblait être un moteur puissant. **"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"** Demanda-t-elle, inquiète. **"Klaus?"**

**"Tu vas découvrir tout de suite." **répondit Klaus

Klaus la guida pour faire quelques pas, avant de la tourner un peu.

**"Prête ?"** Demanda-t-il, excité, et quand Caroline hocha la tête, il dénoua le bandeau qu'elle avait sur les yeux.

Caroline dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour les régler à la lumière, puis elle regarda autour d'elle, tout en haletant dans la crainte. Elle se tenait debout au milieu de ce qui semblait être un avion privé extrêmement luxueux avec d'énormes sièges en cuir blanc, qui ont été décorées avec des coussins de couleur de moka et de tapis sur le sol assortis, tandis que les murs blancs étaient éclairés par un éclairage moderne.

**"Oh. Mon. Dieu."** Caroline prononça lentement chaque mot, en admirant les environs. **"Tu as un avion ?"** Demanda-t-elle, tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise.

**"Nous en avons un"** Klaus sourit, heureux de sa réaction, elle semblait être impressionné par le jet.

**"Attends ! Pourquoi sommes-nous dans un avion, Klaus?" **Elle commença lentement à paniquer. Où diable allaient-ils pour avoir besoin d'un avion ?

**"Tu devras attendre pour voir."** Il la taquinait.

**"Je ne vais nulle part, tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit où nous allons !"** Menaça-t-elle

**"Oh, je ne pense pas que tu ais vraiment le choix." **Klaus rit, quand ils entendirent la porte de l'avion privé se fermer.

**"Sois Maudit !" **Caroline grognait.

**"Assis-toi mon amour, nous allons décoler dans un moment."** Dit-il, avant de pointer du doigt l'un des sièges de luxe.

**"Très bien."** Dit Caroline, avantde se jeter sur un siège en cuir.

**"Mlle Forbes et Mister Mikaelson, bienvenue à bord. J'espère que vous apprécierez votre vol. Attachez vos ceintures et préparez pour le décollage."** Ils entendirent une voix venant des enceintes et Caroline était sûre que c'était Walter, le gars qu'ils avaient rencontré plus tôt.

**"Tu as entendu le pilote, Amour. Attaches-toi."** Klaus et Caroline obéirent rapidement en attachant leurs ceintures de sécurité.

**"Je n'aime vraiment pas les avions, Klaus ... et si nous tombions en panne?"** Caroline le regarda avec des yeux inquiets, pendant qu'il s'assit à côté d'elle.

**"Nous n'allons pas tomber en panne et je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver."** Lui dit Klaus calmement.

**"Où allons-nous? Combien de temps il faudra pour y arriver? Qu'est-ce que tu envisages? Klaus, dis-moi quelque chose."** Elle commença à lui jeter nerveusement des questions.

**"Je ne peux pas te dire encore où nous allons-nous, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que le vol ne sera pas si longtemps."** Répondit-il. **"Calmes-toi, tout ira bien et je suis sûr que tu seras satisfaite de notre destination."** Caroline hocha la tête.

Quelques instants plus tard, Caroline pouvait sentir que l'avion commençait à bouger et à accélérer. Elle jeta un regard inquiet par la fenêtre, ne voyant que les bâtiments voisins allumés en raison de la nuit. Elle n'avait jamais aimé avions, elle n'avait pas beaucoup eu d'occasions de le prendre, en fait la première fois qu'elle avait pris l'avion c'était quand elle avait quitté Mystic Falls il y a cinq ans - ça avait été un cauchemar pour elle.

Alors que l'avion commença à décoller, elle attrapa inconsciemment la jambe de Klaus avec sa main gauche à cause de la panique qui montait en elle.

Lorsque Klaus la regarda, il vit qu'elle serrait ses dents de la peur. Il prit sa main qui serrait sa jambe pour la tenir dans la sienne, tout en la caressant doucement, dans l'effort de la réconforter.

**"Mon Coeur ?" **Klaus essaya d'attirer son attention et quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, il poursuivit. **"Je te promets que rien ne se passera. Tu es complètement en sécurité."** Dit-il avec sincérité, en essayant de la calmer.

Caroline hocha lentement la tête. **"Okay ... dis-moi quelque chose ... quelque chose qui va me distraire."**

Klaus rit**. "Je pensais que c'est ton genre d'expertise." **Plaisanta-t-il

**"Ha ha ha ... très drôle."** Elle leva les yeux, avant de rire aussi.

**"Dis-moi quels endroits dans le monde que tu souhaiterias voir, un jour, en dehors de Rome?" **Demanda-t-il, tout en se rappelant de sa réaction lors du dîner de famille, quand Kol avait rejeté l'option de leurs vacances à Rome.

**"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas."** Caroline haussa les épaules**. "Je n'ai jamais pensé à cela, car je ne m'attendais pas à aller quelque part. Je n'ai jamais été nulle part dans ma vie, à l'exception de New York, où j'ai vécu pendant les cinq dernières années."**

**"Je te l'ai dit à l'époque et je le dirai encore ... Je t'y emmènerai ... n'importe où tu veux aller. Il n'y a pas de limites."** Lui dit Klaus avec une détermination évidente dans ses yeux

Caroline rit et le visage Klaus tomba un peu, s'attendant à un rejet encore une fois. "**Tu ne renoncera pas à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas?"** Elle secoua la tête. **"D'accord. Disons ... hypothétiquement ... que je voudrais aller quelque part avec toi... où voudrais-tu m'emmener, en plus de Rome?" **

**"Ah, il y a beaucoup d'endroits où je veux t'emmener, Caroline. Comme je l'ai dit ... Paris, Tokyo ... Je pense que tu aimerais la Grèce aussi bien ou peut-être Toscane en Italie. J'aimerais aussi pour t'emmener à Londres. Nous avons une résidence là-bas, et tout cela, hypothétiquement parlant, bien sûr. "** Il sourit

**"J'aime le son de cette hypothèse ..."** Elle hocha la tête, tandis que ses lèvres s'étirèrent involontairement en un sourire.

**"Je suis sûre que tu apprécierais ..."** Il sourit en retour.** "Nous sommes immortels, Trésor, le temps n'est pas compté pour nous et il y a tout un monde pour toi à découvrir là-bas, tant de choses qui vont te couper le souffle et si te me le permettais, je vais tout te montrer."**

**"J'ai vu des "immortels" mourir avant."** Elle lui dit cela un peu tristement

**"Je ne laisserai jamais personne te toucher, Caroline."** Répondit-il, sentant sa colère bouillir à la surface, tout en pensant que quelqu'un pourait lui faire du mal.

**"Tu dis ça maintenant..." **Commença-t-elle, mais ensuite elle tourna la tête, les yeux perdus dans l'obscurité de la nuit, par la fenêtre de l'avion.

**"Caroline ..." **Il se pencha vers elle, en levant doucement son menton et lui tourner la tête en vers lui. Quand elle le regarda, il lui dit : **"Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal ... jamais. Pas maintenant, ni dans l'avenir."** Il fit une pause, en le ragardant dans les yeux, laissant les mots la percuter** "Tu comprend cela?"**

Caroline ne pouvait pas dire un mot, une boule se forma dans sa gorge par la sincérité qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux et entendait dans sa voix. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de hocher la tête en réponse.

**"Bien."** Déclara Klaus, avant de lui sourire chaleureusement et puis il laissa sa main tomber de son menton à l'accoudoir du siège.

Kol entendit une voiture dans l'allée et il su tout de suite que c'était Bonnie. Il se précipita vers la portes, avant de l'ouvrir largement.

Bonnie sortit de la voiture et quand elle tourna la tête vers la maison, elle vit Kol debout à l'entrée avec un énorme sourire sur son visage, entrain de l'attendre. Elle roula des yeux, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir flattée par son empressement.

**"Bonsoir, Darling ! Tu es magnifique comme toujours."** Kol l'accueillit avec un compliment, avant de prendre un peu de recul, pour lui permettre d'entrer dans la maison.

**"Salut, Kol! Où sont les autres ?" **Demanda Bonnie, quand elle remarqua que l'endroit était un peu trop calme.

**"Bekah et Stefan sont en train de faire Dieu sait quoi à l'étage. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où Elena et Elijah sont allés, ils disparaissent parfois, c'est un peu **étrange." Kol fronça les sourcils, en y pensant. **"... Et Caroline et Nik ont un rendez-vous."** Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

**"Vraiment ? Ils sont un rendez-vous ? Eh bien, c'est super pour eux ..."** Elle sourit. **"Mais je vais tuer ton frère s'il lui fait du mal!"** Elle le mit en garde.

**"Oh, et pour toi et moi, ma chérie ... Et tu sais s'il lui fait du mal, il va se blesser tout autant lui-même, mais je ne pense pas qu'il le fera, je crois qu'il veut vraiment que les choses fonctionnent entre eux."** Expliqua Kol. **"Mais assez parlé entre eux, dis-moi comment s'est passé ta journée, ma douce ?"** Il sourit, en mattant sa main sur le bas de son dos pour la guider dans le salon.

**"Très bien ... merci de me le demander." **Bonnie sourit.

**"Tu veux boire quelque chose?" **Demanda Kol quand ils atteignirent le salon.

**"Bien sûr." **Elle hocha la tête, tout en prenant place sur le canapé confortable.

Kol servit deux verres de whisky, puis il s'assit à côté d'elle, avant de lui remettre un verre. Il avait une question pour Bonnie, mais il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir comment la poser. Il était également inquiet qu'elle refuse.

Kol se racla la gorge, avant de poser la question comme cela venait à son esprit. **"Bonnie ... Je veux te demander quelque chose ..."** Commença-t-il, avant qu'il ne la regardait avec un visage grave;

Bonnie avala bruyamment le contenu de son verre, avant de le mettre sur la table basse. **"Bon ... qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?"** Interrogea-t-elle, en déplaçant son corps pour lui faire fasse

**"Je me demandais ..."** Commença Kol, en jouant nerveusement avec une bague sur sa main.

**"Kol ... Tu me rend nerveuse... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, dis-moi?"** Dit Bonnie

**"Rien ne va mal ..." **Kol soupira. **"Veux-tu être ma cavalière pour le mariage?"** Dit-il rapidement, puis il regarda le sol, se préparant au rejet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi de cette façon, il n'avait jamais été celui qui n'avait pas confiance en lui, surtout pas en ce qui concerne les femmes, elles se jettaient pratiquement toutes à ses pieds...

Bonnie rit et il leva la tête pour la regarder.

**"Mon Dieu, Kol ... Je pensais que c'était quelque chose de grave ..." **Elle secoua la tête.

**"Alors ... quelle est ta réponse?"** Il la pressa un peu et elle le regarda timidement, ayant de toute évidence déjà réfléchir à la réponse.

**"D'accord."** Elle sourit,et tourna la tête pour regarder ses doigts.

**"Excellent!"** Kol sourit, sentant un vague de soulagement en lui, retrouvant sa confiance**. "Aurais-tu envie de regarder un film ou quelque chose ?" **

**"Bien sûr."** Elle sourit quand elle leva la tête pour le regarder.

**"Je te laisse l'honneur de choisir le film."** Plaisanta-t-il.** "Nous pouvons regarder ce que tu veux."**

**"Vraiment? Oh, je suis sûre que tu vas le regretter." **Bonnie commença à rire alors qu'elle tentait choisir un film qu'ils pouvaient regarder.

**"C'est ce que je pense ?"** Caroline sourit d'un sourire éclatant à Klaus, après avoir détourné son ses yeux de la fenêtre de l'avion pour le regarder.

**"Que veux-tu dire, mon amour ?" **Klaus sourit en retour. Il était impossible pour lui de ne pas sourire, quand elle souriait.

**"New York!"** Caroline hurla avec excitation évidente visible partout dans ses traits.

**"Oui, c'est exactement où nous allons."** Confirma Klaus. **"J'avais pensé que tu aimerais retourner un peu dans cette ville depuis le temps que tu y est absente, alors je l'ai choisi comme destination pour notre rendez-vous ." **

**"Oh mon dieu, Klaus ! C'est incroyable!"** Elle rayonnait devant lui

**"Je suis content que soit heureuse, Caroline."** Dit Klaus, en lui souriant affectueusement **"... Ca nous assurera également d'avoir un peu d'intimité loin de mes frères, ma sœurs et tes amis."** Il a ajouté.

**"Bien que nous aurons pas besoin d'intimité, bien sûr."** Elle rétorqua rapidement, en essayant de lui faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser se passer quoique ce soit entre eux, mais Klaus pouvait facilement voir qu'elle n'était pas si convaincu de cela..

**"Non, bien sûr que non, mon amour."** Dit-il et son sourire s'élargit quand il la vit rougir et gigoter nerveusementavec son petit sac noir qu'elle avait dans les mains.

**" Mlle Forbes et Mister Mikaelson, j'espère que votre vol a été agréable. Je dois vous demander d'attachez vos ceintures, nous sommes sur le point d'atterrir **" Ils entendirent la voix de Walter leurs annonçant cela des haut-parleurs pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

**"Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies convaincu de regarder ce film."** Gémit Kol

**"Tu as dit je peux choisir ce que je veux, arrêtes de te plaindre maintenant."** Bonnie eut un petit rire.

**"Leur maquillage est vraiment mal fait et ils ont fait des vampires qui ressemblent à des fées."** Il se plaignait de plus en plus et Bonnie commença à se moquer de son visage dégoûté.

**"Bon ... ok ... la prochaine fois que tu choisiras le film."** lui dit-elle, tout en riant.

**"Oh, alors il y aura une prochaine fois. Je suis heureux d'entendre que tu as déjà des plans pour nous, ma chérie."** Il lui sourit.

**"Je n'ai pas de plans, ne sois pas si imbu de toi-même."** Dit Bonnie, alors qu'elle se mattait un coup de pied mentalement pour avoir dérapé.

**"Tu m'aime bien, n'est-ce pas?"** Railla Kol en se penchant vers elle. **"Tu m'aime beaucoup."** Murmura-t-il à son oreille, son souffle caressant délicieusement le lobe de son oreille.

**"Qu'est-ce qui te donne cette impression ?"** Demanda-t-elle, en maudissant sa propre voix de sortir aussi fragile.

**"Oh, je ne sais pas ..."** Il sourit, avant de continuer. **"Tu aimes quand je mets mon bras comme ça ..." **Il glissa son bras autour de ses épaules et Bonnie le regardait avec de grands yeux. **"... Tu aimes quand je suis si près de toi..." **Il se pencha encore plus près et elle haleta involontairement **"... Je peux entendre ton cœur et ta respiration s'accélérer, quand je te touche ..." **Il lui caressa doucement la joue, avant que ses doigts ne commencèrent à se déplacer plus bas, sur la nuque et le bas de son bras, caressant, envoûtant. **"... Tu veux m'embrasser à nouveau."** Il porta ses lèvres près des siennes,en la regardant dans les yeux, tandis que le souffle de Bonnie se coinça dans sa gorge. **"Tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à cela, tu peux ... et tu veux m'embrasser, je le sais." **Il se rapprocha encore et l'instant suivant, il vola en arrière sur le canapé tandis que Bonnie attaqua sa bouche, tout en sautant sur lui. Il gémit de plaisir en l'embrassant et rapidement mais soigneusement, il se décala pour qu'elle se retrouve sous lui, ses lèvres ne quittant jamais les siennes.

**"Je suis heureux de constater que j'avais raison."** Kol sourit, lalaissant reprendre son souffle pendant un moment.

**"Oh, tais-toi et embrasse-moi encore ..."** Elle lui sourit.

**"Avec grand plaisir, ma chérie ..."** Il sourit en retour,puis l'embrassa passionnément une fois de plus, la plaquant complètement sur le canapé de son corps musclé et la faisant gémir de pur bonheur.

**"Où allons-nous maintenant?"** Demanda Caroline , alors qu'ils roulaient à l'arrière d'une voiture de luxe avec un chauffeur privé.

**"Tu ne comprend pas très bien la notion de surprise, n'est-ce pas ?"** Klaus rit.

**"Et tu aime être si mystérieux , n'est-ce pas? "** Elle se moquait de lui.

**"Peut-être"** Répondit-il simplement, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire.

**"Tu es vraiment impossible." **Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et la regardait avec son air amusé, tout en soulevant un sourcil.

Peu de temps après, la voiture s'immobilisa devant l'Empire State Building et Caroline regarda Klaus, confuse.

**"Nous y sommes."** Anonça Klaus, avec enthousiasme, avant de sortir de la voiture et il se précipita vers elle pour lui ouvrir la porte. Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit sans hésitation. **"J'imagine que tu es déjà venu là avant?"** Il s'est interrogé.

**"Oui, une fois, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de le visiter à nouveau" **Dit Caroline **"Je pensais que nous devions dîner."** Elle fronça les sourcils et à vrai dire, elle avait un peu faim.

**"En effet".** Klaus répondit et son sourire s'élargit. Il la guida dans le bâtiment, vers les ascenseurs, tandis que Caroline le regarda dans la pure confusion.

* * *

_[Je rappelle que ce n'est pas mon histoire, je ne fais que la traduire en français]_

**_ Alors, vos avis ?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Désolée pour l'attente j'ai beacoup de chose à gérer en ce moment ! Mais je suis là ne vous en faite pas. :)**

**Merci à tous de rester présent et de me suivre ! Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

**"Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que nous faisons ici, Klaus. Que prévois-tu ?"** Demanda Caroline pour la dixième fois alors qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur.

**"Tu le sauras bien assez tôt."** Dit Klaus et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

**"Bon, j'abandonne, Monsieur mystérieux."** Elle se moquait de lui, mais Klaus se contenta de rire en réponse au surnom qu'elle lui avait donné.

**"C'est parti." **Dit-il alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin et il la guida en plaçant sa main sur son dos.

**"Alors ... nous allons au sommet ?" **Demanda Caroline, sa curiosité jamais vacillante.

**"Oui."** Répondit-il simplement en souriant, en appuyany sur l'un des nombreux boutons de l'ascenseur.

**"Qu'allons-nous faire là-bas?"** Voulu savoir Caroline, mais Klaus lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'allait pas lui dire.

**"Je suis venu une fois, mais pas pendant la nuit. Je suppose que ça doit être beaucoup plus joli la nuit avec toutes les lumières de la ville et tous." **Lui dit Caroline.

**"Je suis heureux d'entendre cela. Je voulais t'emmener à une autre destination, puisque tu as déjà vu New York, mais j'ai pensé que je pourais t'y emmener une autre fois et que pour notre premier rendez-vous, New York devrait être correct."** Expliqua Klaus

**"Donc tu penses qu'il y aura un deuxième rendez-vous ?"** Elle se moquait de lui, tout en souriant.

**"Un homme peut espérer."** Klaus haussa les épaules, tout en lui donnant un sourire narquois.

**"Oh, tu peux espérer."** Caroline en riant**. "Quel était l'autre destination que tu voulais me faire découvrir?" **Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

**"Paris."** Répondit-il simplement, tout en riant, quand il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller instantanément de surprise et de choc.

**"Mais ce serait partir plus d'une nuit."** Calcula-t-elle

**"Exactement. C'est pourquoi je le garde pour un de nos futurs rendez-vous." **Déclara Klaus pour qui il était évident que c'était loin d'être leur dernier rencard

**"Oh, alors tu n'espère pas seulement un seconde rendez-vous, mais plusieurs. Tu es un optimiste, n'est-ce pas?"** Caroline le regarda, tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, mais elle ne pouvait pas réussir à cacher le sourire qui se glissa un chemin sur son visage.

**"Ah, Caroline ... Je suis sûr que tu ne pense pas que ce sera notre premier et dernier rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ?"** Contesta-t-il

**"Eh bien, si tu t'en sors bien ... nous verrons."** Elle lui sourit, en le regardant sous ses cils.

**"Bien, je vais faire de mon mieux."** Il sourit.

**"Tu ferais mieux, oui."** Elle lui sourit, avant d'entendre le son annonçant que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait

**"Nous y sommes."** Déclara Klaus pendant que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il la laissa sortir de devant lui.

**"Bonsoir, Monsieur Mikaelson."** Un homme plus âgé qui se tenait dans le hall le salua.

**"Bonsoir. Tout est prêt ?"** Demanda Klaus

**"Oui, monsieur."** L'homme hocha la tête, poliment. **"Profitez de votre soirée."**

**"Merci."** Répondit Klaus, en guidant Caroline vers la porte qui menait à la terrasse.

**"Oh. Mon. Dieu!"** Caroline poussa un cri de surprise**. "C'est tellement beau, Klaus!" **Dit-elle franchement, une main posée sur sa poitrine, avant de se tourner vers lui et de sourire, de ce sourire authentique qu'il aimait tant voir, surtout quand c'était pour lui.

**"Je suis très heureux que tu aimes, Caroline."** Klaus sourit largement.

La terrasse semblait être fermée au public, car ils étaient complètement seul. L'endroit était éclairé par de nombreuses bougies. Il y avait des plantes vertes qui ressemblaient à de petits arbres, qui ont été décorés avec des lumières scintillantes et Caroline était sûre qu'ils n'étaient pas là habituellement, la terrasse semblait être complètement transformée pour leur rendez-vous. Au centre, une table pour deux qui avait également été décoré avec des bougies et il y avait deux sièges luxueux de chaque côté. L'endroit était absolument magique et Caroline était en admiration. Klaus était vraiment d'un autre genre. Personne n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça pour elle, juste lui seul.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?"** Demanda Rebekah, les sourcils froncés, quand elle et Stefan entrèrent dans le salon et remarquèrent que Kol et Bonnie étaient étrangement positionné sur le canapé.

**"Quoi?" **Bonnie marmonna, en se remettant bien sur le canapé, tandis qu'elle essayait désespérément de recoiffer ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés.

Kol remarqua immédiatement qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir que la vérité soit révélée à Stefan et sa sœur. **"Bonnie a perdu une boucle d'oreille. Nous essayons de le trouver." **Kol trouva rapidement une excuse.

**"Une ou deux?"** Demanda Stefan, en rirant, car Bonnie ne portait pas de boucles d'oreilles du tout

**"Les deux."** Bonnie a répondu rapidement.

**"Vous êtes sûr que vous ne faisiez pas autre chose?"** Railla Rebekah, tout en souriant malicieusement.

**"Comment avez-vous pu perdre deux boucles d'oreilles?" **Stefan ne voulait pas les lâcher, c'était bien trop amusant de les regarder se débattre pour trouver des réponses.

**"Nous avons regardé un film et elle les a enlevées."** Expliqua Kol

**"Oh, quel genre de film avez-vous regardé?"** Demanda Rebekah, le sourire ne quittant jamais son visage.

**"Sparkling fairies."** Répondit Kol

**"Excuses-moi? Sparkling quoi?" **Stefan éclata de rire.

**"Passons!"** Kol agita sa main vers Stefan. **"Tu ne voudrais vraiment pas le voir, crois-moi."**

**"Et vous l'avez vu?"** Rebekah rit. **"Ouais, c'est ça."**

**"Malheureusement". **Kol roula des yeux. **"Je pourrais en faire des cauchemars."**

**"Je dois rentrer à la maison."** Dit Bonnie

**"Pourquoi?"** Demanda Kol, la déception dans sa voix, mais Bonnie lui lança un regard qui lui disait clairement de rester calme. **"Très bien, permet-moi de te raccompagner à la porte."**

**"Bonne nuit, Bonnie. Rendez-vous demain." **Rebekah sourit. **"Et penses à emménager, ça serait tellement amusant. Okay?"**

**"Je le ferai. Bonne nuit."** Bonnie sourit maladroitement.

**"Nous te ferons savoir si nous trouvons tes boucles d'oreilles" **Stefan rit, lançant un clin d'œil à Bonnie.

**"Merci!"** Lui répond Bonnie en rougissant. Elle savait qu'ils avaient soupçonné quelque chose.

Kol et Bonnie marchaient en silence dans le hall et quand ils eurent atteint les portes, Kol n'était tout simplement pas encore prêt à lui dire bonne nuit. **"Permettes-moi de t'emmener jusqu'à ta voiture"**

**"Bien sûr."** Bonnie lui sourit.

Quand Kol eut fermé les portes derrière eux, il saisit doucement la main de Bonnie, avant de la retourner afin qu'elle lui fasse face. Il sourit lui tendrement, alors il releva le menton avec une de ses mains, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis il l'embrassa passionnément. Il ne pouvait pas obtenir assez d'elle. Tout en elle l'attiraittant. Bonnie glissa lentement ses bras autour de son cou et laissa ses mains se perdent dans ses cheveux.

**"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent pour nous?"** Il murmura la question contre ses lèvres, après avoir rompu le baiser.

"Je ne sais pas ... Je pense que ce serait mieux d'attendre un peu avant de leur dire quoi que ce soit. Est-ce que cela te convient?" Demanda Bonnie, inquiète en prenant un peu de recul pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas blesser ses sentiments.

**"Je comprends et ça me va. Pour l'instant." **Il lui sourit.

**"Super. Je veux juste savoir d'abord ce qu'il en est ... Avant de nous l'annoncer au monde entier."**

**"Tu envisages d'emménager à la maison?"** lui demanda Kol, tout à fait sérieux tout d'un coup.

**"Peut-être. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir un peu plus."** Bonnie répondit honnêtement.

**"Réfléchir à quoi ? Tu pourras sortir quand tu le voudras, mais je suis sûr que cela n'arrivera pas."** Il sourit tout en faisant glisser ses mains autour de sa petite taille et en la tirant près de lui à nouveau.

**"Et pourquoi?"** Elle lui sourit en retour.

**"Je ferai en sorte que tu aies beaucoup trop de plaisir pour ne jamais me laisser ."** Dit-il en un clin d'œil un oeil.

**"Oh vraiment? Et comment vas-tu faire cela?"** Elle voulait savoir.

**"J'ai mes idées."** Dit-il d'une voix séduisante. **"Mais tu devras venir ici pour le savoir."**

**"D'accord, je vais y réfléchir."** Bonnie eut un petit rire.

**"Bonnie ..."**

**"Écoutez, je vais te le dire demain, je te le promets ... Deal ?"** Bonnie lui sourit.

**"Deal".** Kol sourit, satisfait de la réponse qu'il a obtenu de sa part. Il pouvait attendre un jour.

**"Bonne nuit, Kol."** Elle sourit de nouveau, avant de lui donner un autre baiser et s'éloigna de lui en direction de sa voiture.

**"Tu as vu ce que je viens de voir?"** Elena se retourna pour regarder Elijah, qui était un peu caché sous l'arbre aux branches basses et abondantes.

**"Pourquoi devons-nous nous cacher sous un arbre déjà, ma chérie?"** Demanda Elijah, confus, tout en regardant avec un léger dégoût des branches humides qui pesaient sur ses épaules, salissant un peu son costume

**"Nous ne pouvions pas les interrompre, Elijah."** Expliqua-t-elle en le regardant comme s'il manquait l'évidence. **"Tu n'as pas vu? Ils se sont embrassés!"** Elle murmura avec joie.

**"Et alors?"** Elijah haussa les sourcils, tout en ne sachant pas où était le problème .

**"Et alors ? Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, tu ne trouve pas ? Et je veux Bonnie sois heureuse." **DitElena **"Attend !Tu pense que Kol a de bonnes intentions? Je le jure poignardd, s'il la blesse !" **Elle fulminait. Son bonheur s'est transformé en colère en un éclair.

**"Eh bien, on ne peut jamais savoir avec Kol. Mais d'après ce que je viens de voir en le voyant sourire comme un idiot ..."** Il tourna la tête vers le manoir, où Kol observait toujours Bonnie qui venait de monter dans sa voiture. **"... Alors je dirais qu'il pourrait avoir de bonnes intentions envers ton amie Bonnie."** Elijah analysait la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

**"Bon, c'est bien."** Elena sourit, son humeur changea de nouveau

**"On peut rentrer à l'intérieur maintenant, ma chérie?"** Demanda Elijah, sortant un mouchoir de sa poche intérieure et commençant à nettoyer son costume.

**"Pas avant que Bonnie parte et que Kol rentre à l'intérieur."** Elena leva les yeux au ciel, et ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant nettoyer son costume. _Tellement Elijah_, pensait-elle.

**"C'est vraiment sympa, je dois l'admettre, Klaus. Je suis impressionnée."** Admit Caroline lui souriant chaleureusement.

**"Je suis contente d'entendre ça, Love."** Klaus sourit en retour.

**"Je ne peux pas croire que tu es mis tout cela en place en si peu de temps."** Dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle pour admirer les environs.

**"J'ai mes resources." **Répondit Klaus, un peu timidement. Il était heureux de la voir profiter de la soirée et tout ce qu'il avait prévu pour eux semblaient être à son goût.

Quelques instants plus tard, la serveuse leur apporta leur nourriture et plus de vin pour aller avec. Ils mangeaient dans un silence confortable pendant un certain temps, pour profiter de leurs plats.

Chaque fois que Caroline regardait Klaus, c'était juste pour l'admirer pendant quelques courts instants, car elle le trouvait particulièrement beau ce soir... ou peut-être il ne s'agissait que ses sentiments grandissants pour lui, qui devenaient peu à peu plus fort chaque jour qu'elle passait avec lui. Elle était ravie et effrayée en même temps.

**"Alors, dis-moi quelque chose sur toi que je ne sais pas encore." **Caroline commença la conversation, elle ne voulait arriver à mieux le connaître et maintenant semblait être le moment idéal pour cela.

**"Que veux-tu savoir?" **Demanda Klaus, après avoir pris une gorgée de vin.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire en dehors de la peinture et du dessin ... que fais-tu pendant ton temps libre?"**

**"Habituellement, il y a une entreprise familiale à faire tourner, mais dans mon temps libre comme tu le dis, j'aime aussi lire un bon livre de temps en temps."**

**"Vraiment? Le grand méchant loup en train de lire des livres?"** Caroline rit doucement.

**"Qu'y a-t-il d'étrange à cela? Elijah fait ça tout le temps. En fait, je pense que tu peux en trouver un sous son oreiller."** Plaisanta Klaus**. "Et toi ?"**

**"A peu près la même, j'aime regarder des films dans mon temps libre. Cependant, je n'ai pas de passe-temps comme le dessin et comme, je suis tellement nulle, comme tu l'as vu l'autre jour quand j'ai essayé de traduire mes pensées dans une forme de dessin ".** Elle rit en se souvenant de sa piètre tentative d'un croquis.

**"Je peux te l'enseigner."** Offrit-il

**"Je suis sûr que tu perdrais patience avec moi." **Dit Caroline, avant de baisser les yeux et trouva sa nourriture très intéressant tout d'un coup. Elle aimerait apprendre à dessiner, mais elle croyait fermement qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas faite pour ça.

**"Je peux t'assurer que ce ne sera pas le cas."** Dit Klaus. **"Nous pourrons commencer quand nous rentrons à la maison, si tu le souhaite ? Ca pourrait être amusant." **

**"D'accord. Nous pouvons essayer ..."** Caroline lui sourit heureusement. **"... Mais ne dis pas que je ne t'ai pas avertis lorsque tu perdras patience avec moi." **Elle pointa un doigt vers lui, avant qu'elle ne commence à rire.

**"Comme je l'ai dit, cela n'arrivera pas, mon amour."** Sourit-il

**"Nous verrons ça." **Elle ferma les yeux

**"Nous avons vu Bonnie et Kol en train de s'embrasser dehors!" **Elena hurlait et sauta sur le canapé à côté de Rebekah et Stefan qui regardaient la télévision dans le salon.

**"Vraiment?"** Rebekah sourit**. "Je le savais! Nous les avons surpris plus tôt dans une position inconfortable sur le canapé, mais ils ont dit qu'ils étaient à la recherche d'une boucle d'oreille que Bonnie avait perdu."** Expliqua-t-elle, en riant.

**"Ouais, mais le problème était qu'elle n'avait pas l'autre boucle d'oreille non plus."** Stefan rit.

**"Oui, c'est vrai, et ils ont dit qu'elle avait perdu les deux à la fois." **Ajouta Rebekah et ils commencèrent tous à rire, sauf Elijah qui se servait un verre.

**"Vous agissez comme des enfants."** Leur reprocha Elijah, tout en souriant.

**"Oh, cesser d'être si coincé, 'Lijah!" **Rebekah leva les yeux vers son frère aîné.

**"Je ne suis pas coincé, je dis que vous ne pouvez pas envahir leur vie privée comme ça. Où sont vos manières?"** Constata Elijah, avant de prendre une gorgée d'un liquide ambré dans son verre.

**"Je ne rêverais pas d'envahir leur vie privée, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."** Dit Stefan, avant de recommencer à rire

**"Oh, ew! Merci pour avoir mis cette image dans ma tête, Stefan!" **Rebekah plissa le visage de dégoût.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"** Demanda Kol en entrant dans le salon, avec un sourire niais sur son visage et avant de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils.

**"Rien." **Dirent Elena, Rebekah et Stefan à l'unisson.

**"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici et pourquoi ces trois là agissent comme des idiots ?" **Kol regarda Elijah, qui haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

**"Pourquoi êtes-vous si souriant ?" **Taquina Rebekah Kol.

**"Oh, je pense que cela a quelque chose à voir avec une certaine sorcière".** Ajouta Stefan, en connaissance de cause.

**"Donc, nous jouons à ce jeu là, je vois ..."** Kol sourit. "**Pourriez-vous nous dire ce que vous faisiez tous les deux dans ta chambre à coucher plus tôt, hmm?" **Il dit cela en regardant Stefan et Rebekah, tandis que son sourire s'est transformé en un plus grand sourire. _Nous pouvons tous jouer à ce jeu _, pensait-il.

**"De quoi parle-t-il ?" **Demanda Elena, élargissant les yeux.

**"Ne l'écoute pas ..." **Rebekah agita sa main, mais elle rougit **"... Il veut juste essayer d'éviter la conversation."**

**"Oh, je pense que nous avons un autre couple ici."** Elijah eut un petit rire.

**"Mon Dieu..."** Elena rit. **"Ne vous inquiétez pas! Votre secret est en sécurité avec nous."** Elle ferma les yeux sur Stefan et Rebekah, mais la blonde Originelle roula les yeux au ciel.

**"Quelles étaient tes projets et espoirs avant de devenir vampire?"** Demanda Klaus après avoir fini de manger.

**"Tu ne vas pas arrêter avec tes questions sur les espoirs et les rêves, n'est-ce pas ?"** Elle roula des yeux d'une faux agacement

**"Je veux juste tout savoir sur toi, est-ce si mal ?"** Il haussa les sourcils, interrogateur.

**"Oui ... Je ne veux pas."** Admit Caroline admis. Elle a fait comme ça qu'il essayait de faire sa connaissance.

**"Aller, parles-moi de tes espoirs et tes rêves avant de devenir ce vampire étonnant que tu es maintenant."** Il la pressa et la complimenta en même temps.

**"Je ne suis pas un vampire incroyable."** Caroline secoua la tête. Elle savait qu'elle était assez douée, mais contrairement à lui et d'autres, elle n'avait rien de spéciale

**"Oh, mais si tu l'es, je n'ai jamais vu un vampire qui gardait tant d'humanité. J'admire vraiment que en toi"** lui a dit Klaus . **"Et cesses de fuir mes questions." **Il sourit.

**"Eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'espoirs particuliers ni de rêves. J'ai toujours pensé que je finirais mes études, trouverais un bon emploi, probablement quelque chose dans la planification d'événements ou quelque chose du style et plus tard me marierai et puisse fonder ma propre famille". **Expliqua Caroline. **"Mais je pense que cela n'arrivera maintenant."** Klaus ne manqua pas son ton triste dans sa voix.

**"Tu peux toujours avoir ces choses, Caroline."** Dit-il, son visage tout à fait sérieux.

**"Pas la partie famille, je veux dire les enfants, et je doute sérieusement que je vais me marier." **Caroline sourit, mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

**"Pourquoi ça ?" **Demanda Klaus, véritablement intéressé.

**"Tu voudrais te marier ?" **Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait une gorgée de vin.

**"Est-ce une proposition ?"** Répondit-il par une autre question, Caroline s'étouffa avec sa boisson.

**"Non! Mon Dieu ! Tu es un crétin parfois!"** Elle l'accusait, tout en regardant vers lui avec les yeux élargit.

**"Peut-être." **Il rit.

**"Peut-être quoi? Que tu es un imbécile ou que tu souhaites te marier?" **Caroline voulait savoir, tout en se sentant prise d'une douleur brutale de jalousie de penser que Klaus puisse se marier à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Attends, quoi? Tu t'égard, Caroline. Plus de vin pour toi ! Elle se gronda.

**"Les deux. Je pense que je me marierais et m'installerais, si la jeune fille est la bonne." **Répondit-il simplement, tout en haussant les épaules.

**"Alors, quel genre de fille ça pourrait être?"** Douta Caroline, curieuse.

**"Comme celle qui est assise en face de moi en ce moment."** Répondit-il, tout en plongeant ses yeux brûlant dans le sien.

**"Oh, tais-toi."** Elle a agissait comme si ça ne l'affectait pas alors qu'elle avait des papillons dans le ventre.

**"Pourquoi?"** Demanda-t-il

**"Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne le penses pas, et que tu essaies probablement juste d'obtenir ma petite culotte. Ce qui n'arrivera pas, juste pour que tu le saches. Ainsi, tu peux arrêter avec ça."**

**"Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, Caroline, mais je ne vais pas mentir et nier la dernière partie de ta phrase**" Klaus sourit, montrant ses fossettes.

**"Alors, aurais-tu voulu avoir des enfants, si tu le pouvais ?" **Demanda Caroline, tout en essayant de changer de sujet.

**"Je ne sais pas si je suis fait pour être père, Love."** Répondit-il honnêtement.

**"Pourquoi dis-tu ça?"** Elle voulait vraiment savoir.

**"Je crains que je ne sois au final comme mon propre père, enfin, beau-père."** Avoua Klaus, alors qu'il se demandait en même temps pourquoi il était toujours si honnête avec elle.

**"Tu pourrais apprendre de ses erreurs, tu sais ? Tu pourrais t'assurer de ne pas les répéter. Ca ferait de toi un meilleur père, je pense."** Caroline essaya de le convaincre, c'était douloureux pour elle de savoir qu'il pensait cela de lui-même. Il n'était certainement pas un ange, mais elle avait appris au fil du temps qu'il n'était pas mauvais non plus.

**"C'est vrai. Mais honnêtement, tu me vois comme un père?" **Il haussa un sourcil.

**"Je ne sais vraiment pas. Peut-être."** Caroline répondit en le regardant comme si la réponse apparaîtrait soudain sur son front.

**"Je suis sûre que tu ferais une mère merveilleuse, cependant."** Reconnu Klaus

**"Tu crois ?"** Elle s'illumina instantanément à ses paroles.

**"Oui. Tu es une personne attentionnée, Caroline ... ça te viendrait naturellement, je peux facilement le voir."** Il sourit.

"Eh bien, ça ne va pas arriver de toute façon." Dit Caroline avec un soupçon de tristesse qui n'échappa pas à Klaus. Il voulait tout lui donner, mais c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. **"Comment avons-nous pu attérir dans ce genre de conversation parmi toutes les conversations possibles dans le monde? "** Elle rit.

**"Je n'ai aucune idée, mais tu l'as commencé."** Il rit aussi.

**"Je souhaiterais vraiment que nous puissions rester ici pour un jour de plus. J'aimerais aller visiter Central Park une fois de plus. Je ne reviendrais probablement pas avant un certain temps, voir jamais." **Dit Caroline, avant même qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle demandait

**"Nous pouvons rester. Ce n'est pas un problème, Love. Tout ce que tu veux." **Dit Klaus rapidement voulant prolonger leur temps seuls.

**"Non, ce n'est pas grave. Nous n'avons nulle part où aller de toute façon." **Déclara-t-elle, elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il dépense plus d'argent sur elle.

**"Nous avons un appartement ici et nous n'aurions pas à rentrer ce soir."** Expliqua-t-il

**"Pourquoi ça ne pas me surprend pas?"** Dit Caroline. Ils avaient apparemment des appartements et des maisons partout. **"Je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange, donc ça ne marchera pas, je le crains."**

**"Je suis sûr que Bekah à toujours sa garde-robe ici, tu peux lui emprunter quelque chose." **Suggéra Klaus **"Alors qu'en dis-tu ? On reste ?"**

Caroline a pris un peu de temps pour y penser. Elle aurait vraiment aimé prolonger leur rencart. Ils passaient un moment incroyable, sans aucune interruption de sa famille et ses amis. Elle aimait aussi l'idée de revoir Central Park. Elle avait toujours aimé cet endroit. Elle soupira, avant de prendre une décision. **"D'accord. Restons alors."** Elle sourit et le visage de Klaus s'illumina quand il entendit sa réponse.

**"Alors ... c'est celui-ci."** Annonça Klaus en arrivant à l'appartement.

**"C'est beau ... Je n'en doutait pas, cependant. Toi et ta famille savez comment vivre avec style."** Dit Caroline, alors qu'elle découvrait l'appartement ouvert, spacieux et luxueux.

Le hall d'accueil étendu dans un grand salon avait d'énormes fenêtres panoramiques qui s'étendait du sol en marbre gris foncé sur toute la hauteur du plafond, avec une vue magnifique sur la ville qui ne dort jamais. Le salon avait été décoré avec un grand canapé blanc en cuir en forme de L et une table basse en verre en face. Le sol était décoré d'un tapis blanc luxueux. Les murs peints dans les tons d'argent, dont le principal était coloré en blanc et il y avait un énorme tableau positionné au centre. Les décorations telles que les vases, coussins et sculptures étaient dans des tons noirs, blancs et de gris différents. L'éclairage sur tout l'appartement crééait un joli contraste avec les couleurs froides du mobilier et une ambiance très chaleureuse. Tout l'appartement avait été décoré dans un style très moderne.

**"Nous aimons belles choses, je dois l'admettre."** Klaus sourit, tout en l'observant pendant qu'elle scrutait chaque détail de leur appartement extravagant de New York.

**"As-tu fait cela?"** Caroline Demanda, tout en désignant l'immense peinture abstraite qui était accrochée sur l'un des murs de la salle de séjour.

**"Oui."** Répondit-il un peu timidement, avant de détourner son regard. Pour une raison quelconque, il avait peur qu'elle ne l'aime pas, car les couleurs étaient sombres et il présumait qu'elle préférerait un art plus positif.

**"J'aime beaucoup." **Elle lui sourit, se détournant de la peinture, Klaus la regarda à nouveau, avec un sourire sur son visage.

**"Il y a la cuisine ..." **Klaus indiqua un arc qui conduisait à la cuisine qui était relié à une salle à manger, meublée et décorée dans le même style que le salon. **"... Et il y a les chambres à coucher**." Dit-il en allant dans la direction opposée, derrière elle.

**"Heureuse d'entendre qu'il y a plusieurs chambres."** Elle rit plus pour elle-même.

**"Il y en a quatre."** Dit Klaus. **"Permets-moi de te montrer la tienne." **Suggégra-t-il

**"Oh, la vue est fantastique."** Caroline rayonnait en entrant dans la chambre. Il y avait les mêmes fenêtres panoramiques que dans le salon.

**"C'est ... c'est la pièce où Rebekah reste généralement, tu pourras regarder dans le placard et je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose à ton goût."** Dit-il **"Et la salle de bain est dans le couloir sur la droite." **

**"Merci." **Caroline lui sourit.

**"Je te laisse te changer en paix et si tu le souhaites, tu peux me rejoindre pour un autre verre sur le balcon."** L'invita-t-il

**"Avec plaisir." **Caroline hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas sommeil et leur rendez-vous était si étonnant qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi pas refuser. Elle voulait également passer plus de temps avec lui.

**"Excellent. Tu trouveras le balcon vers la salle à manger." **Klaus sourit, heureux qu'elle veuille prolonger la nuit ainsi.

Plus tard, quand Caroline eu rejoint Klaus sur le magnifique balcon, ils parlèrent de l'époque où elle vivait à New York, son travail et son horrible patronne. Klaus plaisanta à moitié sur le fait de vouloir torturer cette horrible femme pour ce qu'elle a infligé à Caroline toutes ces années, mais elle refusa son offre, même si elle admit qu'elle aurait aimé la voir souffrir.

Quelques verres plus tard, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers leurs chambres, qui étaient en face l'une de l'autre.

**"Dors bien, Caroline."** Souhaita Klau, se tenant face à sa chambre.

**"Toi aussi."** Répondit Caroline, en lui souriant timidement, avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Klaus sourit et se tourna regagner sa chambre, mais juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à ouvrir les portes, il entendit l'appel Caroline derrière lui. **"Klaus?"**

**"Oui, mon amour?"** Il se retourna pour lui faire face à nouveau.

Caroline ne dit rien. Elle s'avança de quelques pas vers lui, avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains. Klaus la regarda avec une légère confusion, mais elle monta sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un doux baiser sur le coin de sa bouche, avant de prendre rapidement un peu de recul et le regarda. Elle sourit quand elle vit l'expression de son visage, qui irradiait d'un pur bonheur.

**"Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela?"** Klaus sourit, encore un peu secoué de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

**"Merci pour ce premier rendez-vous étonnant, Klaus."** Dit-elle, avant de retourner lentement vers sa chambre.

**"Il y aura donc un autre?"** Tenta-t-il

"Qu'en penses-tu?" Demanda-t-elle, en plaisantant et Klaus sourit instantanémenten encore plus, sachant que la réponse était oui.

Caroline se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, ayant un peu soif. Elle se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où elle trouva du jus d'orange dans le réfrigérateur. Elle en versa dans un verre et pris son temps en buvant en étant appuyée ontre le mur et en observant la vie de la ville au-dessous d'elle à travers la fenêtre.

Quand elle eu fini, elle rinça le verre, puis marcha tranquillement dans la direction des chambres. Elle était sur le point d'entrer dans sa chambre, quand elle jeta un regard vers la chambre Klaus. Caroline remarqua que les portes étaien entre-ouvertes. Elle s'attarda dans le couloir pendant quelques instants, lorsque la curiosité eut raison d'elle, elle fit quelques pas en avant et regarda dans la pièce.

Klaus semblait dormir paisiblement dans son lit. Elle remarqua qu'il était couvert avec un draps blanc qui avait assez glissé de lui pour révéler son torse nu ciselé. Caroline pris quelques instants pour l'admirer dans toute sa beauté, avant d'avancer vers lui sur la pointe des pieds vers le lit, ramasser son draps, et le couvrir lentement en pensant qu'il pourrait avoir froid. Puis elle lui sourit et quitta la pièce. Elle ne savait pas que Klaus ne dormait pas du tout. Il faisait semblant de dormir pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Klaus senti une sensation de chaleur à travers lui, quand elle le couvrit. Personne n'avait jamais pris soin de lui comme ça, prendre le temps de vérifier comment il était couvert pour s'assurer qu'il ne n'aurait pas froid. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage à l'idée qu'elle se souciait assez de lui pour le faire.

**"Bonjour!"** Rebekah rayonnait alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine où Elijah et Elena lisaient des journaux, tout en buvant leur café du matin.

**"Salut".** Elena sourit à sa belle-sœur.

**"Avez-vous entendu Nik et Caroline rentrer la nuit dernière?"** Demanda Rebekah, avec une expression confuse sur son visage. Elle était réveillée une grande partie de la nuit, grâce à Stefan, mais elle ne les avait pas entendu rentrer.

**"Non. Tu les as entendu, Elijah ?" **Elena était curieuse.

**"Non" **Elijah haussa les épaules.

**"Peut-être que Nik a finalement réussi à la convaincre et qu'ils sont restés dans la Big Apple pour la nuit."** Dit Kol, avec un sourire sur son visage

**"Tu crois qu'ils sont restés là-bas? Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose ?"** Elena fronça les sourcils, inquiète. **"Je dois appeler Caroline pour voir si elle va bien ?"**

**"Caroline est avec Nik, Elena ... elle va bien, elle ne peut pas être plus en sécurité."** Rebekah roula des yeux.

**"J'espère que vous avez raison."** Répondit Elena qui se sentait toujours un peu inquiète.

**"Bekah a raison ... Autant je ne suis sûr de rien dans ce monde, mais je suis sûr que Nik ne permettrait jamais qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à Caroline." **Dit Kol

"Tout à fait." Rebekah sourit. "C'est un petit chiot fou d'amour, exactement comme toi, Kol." Elle sourit à son frère.

**"Je ne le suis pas!"** S'offensa Kol

**"Bien sûr que tu l'es... Est-ce que Bonnie vient aujourd'hui?"** Elle le taquinait.

**"Oui, peut-être."** Répondit Kol qui se retourna pour aller chercher une poche de sang dans le frigo.

**"Est-ce que tu rougis, Kol?" **Rebecca a commencé à rire.

**"Tais-toi, Bekah." **Répondit sèchement Kol à sa sœur cadette.

**"Gamins".** Marmonna Elijah , tout en ne levant pas les yeux de son journal.

**"Nous avons enfin reçu les billets pour nos vacances."** Lança Elena à Kol et Rebekah.

**"Et où allons-nous?"** Demanda Kol. **"S'il vous plaît dites-moi ce n'est pas Rome."**

**"Ce n'est pas Rome, Kol ..."** Elena roula des yeux. **"Nous avons tous choisi Bora Bora."**

**"Maintenant, je suis content. Je n'y suis pas encore allé, mais j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses dessus."** Kol sourit joyeusement, heureux de la destination.

**"Ouais, je vais y aller pour la première fois aussi bien que je pensais avoir tout vu."** Dit Rebecca. **"Je ne crois pas Nik y est déjà allé."** Ajouta-elle, en chercher dans sa mémoire des brides de l'histoire de leur vie.

**"Je suppose que ce sera la première fois pour tout le monde."** Elijah prit la parole avec un sourire sur son visage

**"Eh bien, nous vous avons choisi la bonne destination alors." **Elena sourit, avant de donner un rapide baiser sur la joue Elijah.

C'était une belle et chaude journée de printemps précoce et Klaus et Caroline se promenaient dans Central Park, tout comme Caroline l'avait voulu. Elle appréciait chaque minute avec lui et Klaus se révèle être très intéressant, et pas seulement pour parler, mais aussi à regarder. Elle se trouvait de plus en plus attiré par lui et elle sentait des petits papillons dans son estomac à chaque fois qu'elle se rappelait comment seslèvres avaient frolé le coins de sa bouche quand elle l'avait presque embrassé la nuit précédente. Elle se demandait comment elle se sentirait à l'embrasser pour de vrai.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout de leurs familles. Caroline lui expliqua presque toute son enfance et même comment son père les avait quittés pour Steven, son petit ami. Elle avait été impressionné de la façon dont Klaus avait écouté chaque mot qu'elle avait dit sans même sembler s'ennuyer. Il était sincèrement intéressé par tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

**"Une rose pour votre petite amie?"** Demanda un gars avec un grand panier de roses, qui s'était arrêté par de Klaus.

**"Je ... je ne suis pas ..."** Commença Caroline, mais fut coupé par Klaus.

**"Oui, bien sûr, donnez-moi en une douzaine."** Dit Klaus, avant de payer le gars et de lui prendre les roses. **"Tiens, mon amour."** Klaus lui sourit en lui tendant les roses.

**"Merci." **Caroline ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle prit les belles roses rouges dans ses mains.

**"Tu lui as laissé penser que j'étais ta copine."** Caroline leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'ils recommencèrent à marcher, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir cette sensation vertigineuse qu'elle avait en pensant à ce que ça serait si elle était vraiment sa petite amie.

**"Et alors?"** Il haussa les sourcils d'une manière interrogative. **"Serait-ce si mal?" **

**"Oui ... eh enfin, non ... Je ne sais pas."** Elle commença à bégayer, avec ses joues colorées en rouge vif.

**"Je ne vois rien de mal à cela et à côté de ça, je commence à croire que tu le voudrait aussi, surtout après la nuit dernière."** Il la taquinait.

**"Oh vraiment? Et pourquoi ça ?"** Demanda Caroline, cette fois, elle leva les sourcils.

**"Eh bien ... pour commencer ... tu m'as presque embrassé la nuit dernière."** Dit-il, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire.

**"Je savais que j'allais regretter."** Caroline marmonna, même si elle ne le regrette pas du tout, mais Monsieur inbu-de-lui-même n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

**"Pourquoi je ne te crois pas ?"** Klaus la taquina encore plus.

**"Et je peux savoir pourquoi te ne me crois pas?"** Elle ricana.

**"Hm ..."** Klaus fait semblant de réfléchir. **"... Peut-être que cela a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que tu es venue dans ma chambre au milieu de la nuit." **Railla-t-il et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

**"Quoi ? Comment tu... urgh! Tu étais réveillé!"** Proclama Carolineen s'arrêtant sur place

**"Tu pensais vraiment que tu pourrais te faufiler vers moi sans que je le saches ?"** Rit Klaus

**"Très drôle!"** Elle croisa les bras devant elle maladroitement, tout en faisant attention à ne pas endommager les roses en aucune façon.

**"Ne sois pas comme ça, Love."** Klaus pencha un peu la tête.

Caroline le regarda, tout en pensant à la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner**. "Je te donne une chance."**

**"Ensuite, si c'est le cas ..."** Commença Klaus, tout en faisant un pas vers elle diminuant la distance entre eux. **"... Tu me permettras de faire ça."** il leva la main pour chasser une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

Caroline tenta de reprendre son souffle quand elle réalisa ce qu'il allait faire. Elle laissa retomber ses mains sur les côtés de son corps, et serra les roses qu'elle tenait à la main un peu plus fort. Elle leva son regard pour plonger dns le sien intensément brûlant de passion et de désir. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois le voyant se rapprocher et instinctivement elle ferma les yeux en prévision de leur premier baiser.

Klaus frola doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes en glissant lentement ses mains autour de sa taille, la rapprochant un peu plus près de lui. L'avoir dans ses bras fut le meilleur sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti.

Klaus pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour enfin l'embrasser. Les bras de Caroline trouvèrent leur chemin autour de son cou, puis sa main libre erra dans ses cheveux bouclés, le tirant à elle doucement, ce qui fit gémir Klaus de plaisir et il glissa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, avant de commencer à l'embrasser avec tant de passion qui fit gémir bruyamment Caroline dans le baiser. Il déversa tout l'amour qu'il avait ressenti au cours des années pour elle, dans ce seul baiser. Quant à elle, ellel'embrassa en retour avec une telle passion dont elle ne savait pas qu'elle était capable d'éprouver. Un bruit de toux bruyante les ramena à la réalité. Ils n'étaient pas seuls et quand ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir d'où le bruit venait, ils virent une femme âgée,le regard désapprobateur.

Klaus ignora la femme, et il sourit et baissa les yeux sur Caroline qui maintenait les yeux fixés sur lui dans la crainte de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'un baiser pouvait la faire sentir ça. Il trouvait cela si naturellement de l'avoir dans ses bras comme ça, c'était comme si elle lui avait appartenu dès le début. Klaus était simplement sans voix.

**"Maintenant c'est mieux comme ça."** Il lui sourit, avant de lui donner un autre baiser.

* * *

**J'espère que la traduction de ce chapitre vous a plu ! A bientôt pour la suite**

**Gros bisous**  
**- KlarolineMichaelson**


End file.
